


Common people

by lysanderwarrior



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (I hate having to tag this I suck but) Mentioned/referenced incest, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amusement Parks, Angst, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, College, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Character, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I don't treat my characters too well, I mean I'm not sure if you can call it that but, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kaede is soft, Kiyo deserves better, Learning How To Live by Rantaro Amami, Love, M/M, Mentions of THEM - Freeform, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Nightmares, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Or is it actually minor?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Partying, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Protectiveness, Road Trips, Sad, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Trauma, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing gets better as the story goes on, hmm, hmmm, i cried, i mean at least i tried, i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Rantaro and Korekiyo were best friends, until they were separated after graduating high school.Now Korekiyo is back, and has an unusual favor to ask Rantaro.





	1. Introduction? If you can call it that?

**Author's Note:**

> My point is to change the rating to explicit for the future but idk if that will happen so let's just tag it mature instead
> 
> Also,,,not to brag but I might actually finish this one
> 
> Also pt2,,,,, the name is from the song Common people but from the mcr version because I prefer that one and also the plot is pretty much from the song too once I write more chapters :)
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated because a girl is insecure

 

 

 

Rantaro and Korekiyo had been friends all through middle and high school. The latter one was never popular due to his mysterious personality, but the other didn’t mind. They’d been best friends, inseparable, some would say.

During their senior prom in their final year, the two friends had gone together. Neither got or even seemed too interested in getting dates for the event, so it was just natural they would go together. After that night, everyone at their high school was gossiping about how Rantaro and Korekiyo had hooked up after the dance. Neither of the boys either denied or claimed these rumours, just continued being the greatest of friends.

That all came to a quick end, though, when Korekiyo's wealthy family moved away after his graduation from high school, him being forced to move with them if he didn’t want to be left penniless. They had moved all the way to another state, even, making it impossible for Rantaro to meet him.

They tried to keep in touch at first, like everyone always does. They both got into universities, becoming busy with new contacts and new classes and eventually their daily texts and calls happened every other day, then once a week, then once a month, until no messages were traded between the two almost at all. In all honesty, it sucked.

Rantaro was quite sure Korekiyo was dead at this point. He no longer posted anything in his social medias, not that he was active there to begin with. His older sister didn’t even post about him anymore, though she always seemed to hang around her brother. Korekiyo had also stopped opening Rantaro’s Snapchats, whenever he happened to send one when he was either drunk or had just gotten through a week of exams.

It wasn’t like Rantaro was stalking Korekiyo’s social life or anything, he was just simply worried about the person he once called one of the most important people in his life. Yes, it was just worrying. That was why now, Rantaro Amami, 21, was sitting at a bar counter in his favourite bar since he had turned the age, Revolution, his phone in hand, the device on Korekiyo’s Instagram page, out of _honest concern_ . He hadn’t even started drinking yet because of his _concern._

It was Friday, he had just completed a long exam week and was now trying to let loose. It was his last year in college and he’d be graduating soon, then it was onto getting a master’s degree and eventually actually becoming a teacher.

Rantaro had had a hard time deciding what he would do with his life, but eventually had come to the conclusion of teaching. Just getting to know all kinds of people, learning their pasts and helping them grow up seems intriguing. It’s like having a whole class of little siblings you’re teaching and educating.

The dirty green-haired boy tapped his fingers against the brown bar counter as he scrolled down Korekiyo’s feed on Instagram. It didn’t require much of scrolling. All of his photos very pretty much of him and Rantaro, all the way from four years ago. One of them was only of the shorter boy, wearing a suit in front of their old school. It was from their prom night. Rantaro only had warm and fuzzy memories from that night.

Suddenly this finger slipped and he liked the picture. _Oh no_. He probably had forgotten to like it before, though he had commented the day the picture was posted.

‘’Shit,’’ Rantaro mumbled as he quickly unliked the photo and shoved his phone in the front pocket of his jeans. He took a deep breath, hoping that Korekiyo had deleted the app long ago.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed inside of his pocket. Probably something _completely_ unrelated. Rantaro pulled the device out and his eyes widened once he saw the notification he had gotten.

_‘korekiyoshinguji liked your post.’_

He gasped, almost audibly. This was the first kind of contact he had had to his friend in probably two years. Rantaro opened the app and checked the notification again. Korekiyo Shinguji, 21, had indeed liked his most recent post on the app.

The boy was brought out of his thoughts - more like out of his astonishment - when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw the bartender who had also gone to the same college the year Rantaro enrolled, Marcus, looking at him from the other side of the counter.

‘’Hey, man, this is for you,’’ he nudged towards the glass that appeared in front of him. It had green liquid in it that suspiciously reminded the color of Rantaro’s hair.

‘’I didn’t order anything,’’ he raised an eyebrow at the bartender, still wrapping his fingers around the glass to inspect the drink more closely. ‘’And, uh, what is this?’’

‘’It’s Green Daiquiri Punch,’’ Marcus just shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, ‘’the man with the long hair ordered it for you.’’

Rantaro’s eyes flashed up towards the other man in a heartbeat. He started, but wasn’t really sure what to say, ‘’I- who- what man?’’

The bartender pointed towards the corner booth at the very end of the bar, but Rantaro couldn’t see that far in the darkness.

‘’Thanks, Marcus,’’ he hopped off the bar stool he was seated on and stuffed his phone in his back pocket after glancing at the notification one last time. He took the, whatever the drink someone ordered for him was called, with him and started walking towards the other end of the bar.

Rantaro raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, memories flooding back to him right when he got a bit of it on his tongue.

 

_‘’Seriously, Kiyo? You, out of all the people, brought a flask to prom? I assumed that’d be my job.’’_

 

_‘’Kukuku… I wanted to make things interesting. Don’t tell me you are rejecting my advances, after all this time?’’_

 

_‘’Nah, I’d never reject you. What is that thing, anyways?’’_

 

_‘’It’s called Green Daiquiri Punch, usually made for Saint Patrick’s Day, but I made an exception. Care for a taste?’’_

 

_‘’Of course.’’_

 

Rantaro shook his head, he couldn't actually believe it. He didn’t often get nervous, but now, every step he took felt like his knees were going to betray under him. He couldn’t believe he might actually see his friend again.

The corner booth was now right in front of him, and he could see a tall man with long, dark hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face, sitting in it and seemingly looking in his lap. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans. Not the dark green uniform he used to wear.

Rantaro had to blink a few times before he could finally speak up, ‘’...Kiyo?’’

The man immediately looked up and Rantaro was met with beautiful and narrow yellow eyes. He couldn’t see through the zipper decorated mask, but it seemed as if he was smiling.

‘’Rantaro,’’ he said with a knowing tone and his eyes shone brightly.

Korekiyo Shinguji, 21 going on 22, was sitting right in front of Rantaro Amami, 21 going on 22, though a bit later in the year. The green-haired boy was shocked, to say the least.

‘’Uh, thank you, for the drink,’’ Rantaro started and hesitantly sat in the booth, across from Korekiyo.

‘’You are very much welcome,’’ the other sounded a bit hesitant too.

‘’You’re… not wearing your usual uniform anymore.’’

‘’Ah, yes,’’ Korekiyo briefly glanced down, ‘’I grew out of it, both literally and figuratively.’’

Rantaro nodded slowly.

‘’Now, if I may ask… what the _fuck_ are you doing here?’’


	2. Is Washington University in Washington?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo and Rantaro reconnect at the bar and Korekiyo has an... odd request to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's 1 am but here's this, enjoy

 

 

 

 

‘’Ah, such delicacy,’’ Korekiyo chuckled, shaking his head, ‘’I see you haven’t changed.’’

 

Rantaro placed his open palms on the table.

 

‘’You didn’t even tell me you’re coming.’’

 

‘’I apologize… I left in quite the rush.’’

 

His eyes seemed sad, no matter how calm his voice was. Rantaro frowned at it internally.

 

‘’Well, ignoring all the other questions I have prepared… are you alright?’’ he asked.

 

Korekiyo quickly regained the seductive look in his eyes and smirked at the other, though he couldn’t exactly see it because of the black mask covering his mouth.

 

‘’Oh, I’m just phenomenal, if we take my current situation into notice.’’

 

Rantaro raised his eyebrow, waiting for the other to elaborate. When Korekiyo didn’t, he spoke up, ‘’Your current situation? Does that maybe have something to do with why you’re back in Illinois?’’

 

‘’Still smart too,’’ Korekiyo chuckled. ‘’But, yes. I, after not at all a difficult decision, have decided to move back.’’

 

The green-haired boy nearly choked on the green drink after hearing those words leave the other’s lips. He furrowed his brows and stared at him.

 

‘’You’re joking. Why?’’

 

Rantaro’s heart twitched at the thought of having his best friend back. Just having him there, right in front of him in the moment, felt unreal, like he’d wake up soon in his sad, old apartment and have it all been a dream. _A great dream_ , that is.

 

‘’I got into quite the feud with my family… with my sister… so I left,’’ Korekiyo gave a brief explanation.

 

‘’But,’’ Rantaro couldn’t help but slide on the leather cushions, closer to the tall boy, until they were seated next to each other, ‘’the semester isn’t over… did you… drop out of college?’’

 

‘’Kukuku… I wish. I, er, I actually graduated early,’’ he, for some reason, seemed embarrassed about it. ‘’But I assume it had something to do with the great donation my father made to the Washington University,’’ Korekiyo did a brief roll with his eyes.

 

‘’That’s amazing, man! You have a degree and all now,’’ the conversation had quickly gotten a more casual, like the good old times. It couldn’t be kept like that, though.

 

‘’What happened with your family?’’

 

The taller male glanced away.

 

‘’Dear father is way too controlling for my taste, and then there was this… incident, with my sister. Let’s just leave it that, shall we?’’ Rantaro could visibly see Korekiyo swallow, through the mask that went down his neck, even.

 

‘’So, you’re on your own now,’’ he decided not to dwell on it, he didn’t want to make the, apparently newly graduated anthropologist, uncomfortable. ‘’And you’re _here_.’’

 

‘’I’m here.’’

 

It was Rantaro’s turn to swallow, gulping down the rest of his drink.

 

‘’So…’’

 

‘’I noticed you’ve been stalking my Instagram, have you not?’’ Korekiyo started, a sly smile on his face and fire in his eyes.

 

‘’Well- I mean, you’ve been ignoring me, I wanted to see if you were still alive!’’ it was the _truth_. He had been really worried.

 

‘’I apologize. I have been busy these past few months and needed to clear my head…’’ it wasn’t clear if he was frowning or not. ‘’Regardless, I’ve missed you, Rantaro.’’

 

Those words made Rantaro’s heart beat faster and he let out a relieved smile, growing more relaxed.

 

‘’I’ve missed you too. Obviously,’’ he gently punched the other in the arm, not helping but notice how hot his skin felt, even through the black fabric. ‘’You better not just leave me again.’’

 

‘’I won’t. If I find an apartment and a job first, that is.’’

 

Before Rantaro could think clearly, he blurted out, ‘’You can stay with me, in my apartment.’’

 

Their eyes met in panic when they both heard the words come out. The last night they had spent together, in the same room, was the prom night, four years ago. _Such a_ _cliché_. They had been afraid to have new sleepovers for the next two months they got to be together after it, before the big move across the states.

 

Rantaro opened his mouth, trying to find words, ‘’I mean- I have a pretty sweet foldable couch in my room. If you’re interested,’’ he laughed it off.

 

‘’Thank you for the offer,’’ Korekiyo smiled, ‘’for now I’m staying at this worn out motel, so I might have to take you up on the offer soon.’’

 

‘’Let’s celebrate, eh?’’ the shorter boy scratched the back of his head, dirty green hair tangling around his fingers. ‘’I’ll order us a round and we can catch up more.’’

 

‘’Sounds like a brilliant idea.’’

  
  


____________

  
  


Indeed, a few rounds later, Rantaro and Korekiyo had begun chatting like there never had been two thousand miles between them. They were both drunk, to say the least, and were talking like there was no tomorrow. Embarrassing voice cracks and sudden outbursts of laughter didn’t even bother them.

  


 

‘’So, have you been in touch with anyone else from our high school?’’

 

‘’Yeah, Shuichi’s in the same college. And, _ugh,_ so is Kokichi. I have never _once_ seen him attend class.’’

 

‘’Well, if Saihara’s there, then of course Ouma is too. It’s common sense.’’

 

‘’Pfft, true that.’’

  
  
  


 

‘’You work at a radio station during the weekends? Do you get to be the host? And if yes… do you get to play songs of your choice?’’

 

‘’Yes, yes and hell yes! It’s really chill, you should come by sometime. I’ll even play a song for you.’’

 

‘’Ah, that sounds delightful. Though, I don’t think you’ll exactly like my taste in music.’’

 

‘’Shut up, I survived almost three years of driving around the city all night while listening to _your_ music.’’

 

‘’...Good times.’’

  
  
  
  


 

‘’Eating pizza while talking about life all night hasn’t been the same without ya. I think the people on my floor think I’ve gone mad, talking to myself every night.’’

 

‘’I sure hope that is a joke?’’

 

‘’I really wish it was one, too.’’

 

‘’Get out.’’

  
  
  


After a lot more rounds, which their bodies somehow could handle, they were a mess in the booth, lots of empty glasses in front of them. Rantaro was currently trying to build a pyramid out of the glasses, the last drops of alcohol dripping on the table from them, because of the glasses being upside down. Korekiyo was nearly suffocating in his mask from all the laughter. Neither had had this much fun in a long time. Probably not since their senior year. It was a surprise they hadn’t been kicked out yet.

 

‘’Rantaro, you’re going to break a lot of valuable glass soon,’’ Korekiyo said, tilting his head, so the two dark braids Rantaro had insisted on giving him about thirty minutes before fell off his shoulder.

 

‘’I- I don’t have the Queen of Hearts,’’ Rantaro complained.

 

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow, ‘’What even-’’

 

The shorter boy frowned, apparently defeated, and started taking the glasses off the pyramid, one by one. The other male let out an amused breath, but then continued to get serious.

 

‘’Rantaro.’’

 

‘’Hm?’’ the said boy turned around, playful, but calmed down a bit after seeing Korekiyo’s wary expression.

 

‘’I did not intend to run to you tonight, but now that I did, and I’m glad that I did… I want to ask you a favor.’’

 

‘’Shoot,’’ Rantaro gave his friend an encouraging smile.

 

‘’I want to let loose. Like tonight. But I… I want to continue doing this. Having fun, not caring about my parents going to disown me or how the people who know my family’s reputation will react,’’ suddenly, he didn’t even sound very drunk.

 

‘’Simply put, I want to be like common people, like you. I want to do whatever common people do. Honestly, I want to _sleep_ with common people,’’ it sounded like he had planned exactly what he was going to say. ‘’Will you help me?’’

 

It took a moment for Rantaro’s intoxicated brain to process his words. After a moment, he thought the pieces fit together and he looked at his friend.

 

‘’You want to sleep with me?’’

 

‘’!!’’ Korekiyo’s eyes widened and Rantaro could swear he saw him blush. ‘’Ah- that’s not what I- more like… a tutor, you know?’’

 

‘’So, you want to let go of that uptight attitude of yours, hmm…’’

 

‘’Uptight?’’

 

‘’I think I could help you. You know, I’ll actually be a teacher soon,’’ Rantaro smirked, smug. ‘’Professor Amami is at your service.’’

 

‘’I’m thankful.’’

‘’Also, I sure hope you know that you just quoted Common People by My Chemical Romance just now. If not, then I might have to resign,’’ he chuckled.

 

‘’Actually, it’s a song by the Pulp, you emo child,’’ Korekiyo twirled one of his braids around his long fingers.

 

Rantaro rolled his eyes and readjusted his position on the seat. He insisted, ‘’Yeah, but the cover is much better.’’

 

‘’Ah, is that the moment where I get to call you an… what was it again?’’ the taller male smirked, ‘’An uncultured swine.’’

 

‘’How, in the holy fuck, dare you?’’

 

Korekiyo shook his head in amusement.

 

‘’Ah, I’m going to be so embarrassed about this agreement tomorrow morning.’’

 

‘’Seeing you tomorrow… that sounds really great,’’ Rantaro looked in his eyes and smiled.

 

‘’It does… doesn’t it?’’

 

The eye contact was getting longer and longer as they both leaned back against the leather seats. Their breaths were heavy and they were both getting tired. Finally Rantaro looked away to avoid the awkwardness and decided to aim his gaze at the bar.

 

‘’So… how about another round?’’

  
  
  


__________

  
  


Korekiyo woke up, feeling great, refreshed and ready to conquer the world. Sadly, about two seconds later he was hit with a throbbing headache, echoing through his head and sending spirals in his eyes. He sighed.

 

‘’Ah…’’

 

He raised his hand to rub his temples, but quickly came to notice that it was stuck under something. That something being Rantaro. Korekiyo’s eyes widened, noticing that he had his companion from last night sleeping in his arms. Rantaro’s head was pressed against Korekiyo’s still, thankfully, clothed chest, the dirty green hair tickling his chin. The other male was still asleep.

 

Korekiyo remembered the deal they made last night and was instantly filled with regret. Rantaro was going to teach him what? How to live? How to sleep with people? How to live life without giving a fuck? It didn’t really make any sense, he hoped Rantaro wouldn’t remember it. After all, there was the chance they wouldn’t see each other again.

 

Korekiyo was staying at a motel, definitely not wherever the other male’s apartment was, confirmed by from sunny and luxurious view that was visible from the window next to the bed. Oh, how the tables were turned now. Rantaro’s apartment looked much better than the house he used to live in during high school.

 

Also, Rantaro had school. And exams. And graduation. And the job on the radio station whose name he couldn’t remember. The boy would definitely be busy, and to add being a mentor of a sort to Korekiyo on top of it all…

 

Maybe it was the best option to bail. Yes, perhaps. There was a chance Rantaro wouldn’t even remember last night and the stupid deal. Korekiyo didn’t want to be there when he woke up to find out, though. Especially in this, rather intimate, position.

 

He slipped out from under the sheets, making sure not to move the other boy around too much. Rantaro was now laying alone on the bed, the sheets surrounding him so he looked as if he were buried in snow. Or clouds. It looked beautiful. _He_ looked beautiful.

 

Korekiyo smiled to himself as he took a last glance of his old best friend and left the room, continued by the door and eventually the apartment. He’d definitely need some Advil once he eventually survived back to his motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine getting to wake up in the arms of fucking korekiyo shinguji or rantaro amami, we-


	3. I see you, you see me, how pleasant, this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo gets a job, meets a new co-worker and meets up with Rantaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning:  
> very brief mentions of past abuse/sexual abuse,,, not at all specific, though
> 
> Also idk if it's just me but Korekiyo gives me huge Sebastian Michaelis feels from Black Butler
> 
> New drinking game; take a shot everytime Rantaro says ''moving on''

 

 

 

It had been about a week since Korekiyo had, like a coward, escaped Rantaro’s apartment in the early morning hours. He was surprised that Rantaro had made no attempt at contacting him after that. Not that he could blame him. It still bothered him a bit, though, since he missed him.

 

Korekiyo’s routine for the week had been waking up early, getting dressed, hitting up a coffee shop to eat some breakfast and then spending the rest of the day looking for a job online or from a newspaper someone always happened to leave at the motel lobby. He hoped taking it wouldn’t be considered a theft, it was left there alone, after all.

 

He would’ve wished for a working environment where he’d get to see lots of people and observe them, admire their beauty and way of acting, but others often found his behaviour _weird_ or _creepy._ Korekiyo didn’t mind it too much, but he doubted the poor soul who happened to hire him would appreciate it.

 

In the end, though, the anthropologist got lucky. He got hired at the very same coffee shop he had been going to all week, only on Friday noticing the bright red _‘help wanted’_ sign on the front window. He had no idea how he could’ve missed it all week. Or maybe it just appeared on Friday.

 

Making coffees definitely wasn’t Korekiyo’s dream - he’d have to keep his hair up, which he didn’t enjoy doing himself - but it’d get him some cash while he waited for the opportunity of a job more suited for his passion and his degree. What that would eventually be, he had no idea.

 

Korekiyo’s first shift happened to be on the very next Saturday, from two to eight pm. It was more like a training than a normal shift, but towards the end of the night he’d actually get to take in some orders. It’s not like the male had anything better to do, so there he was, getting trained by a cheery - and _very_ motivated - girl called Kaede Akamatsu.

 

She seemed about the same age as Korekiyo, but he didn’t remember seeing her around before he moved away. Perhaps she wasn’t from there. She had multiple hair pins with music notes on them, and even her shoes had some painted on them. He could assume she liked music. He also had noticed her humming a melody when he walked in the shop at five minutes before two pm.

 

‘’Didn’t someone mention the hair yesterday? You have to keep it up, or at least out of your face,’’ Kaede spoke up after talking for a while without the male saying anything.

 

Korekiyo’s eyes moved up from those painted ankle boots to meet her eyes, which clearly showed frustration after noticing he wasn’t listening all too well. He was listening, though, and said, ‘’Ah, I must’ve forgotten. I, sadly, don’t have any hair ties with me at the moment.’’

 

Kaede sighed, ‘’It’s okay, just don’t make it a habit. Here, you can have mine.’’

 

She handed him a black hair tie, which, without a surprise, had a relatively big bow on with, decorated with a piano keyboard. She really couldn’t have made her passion any more obvious.

 

‘’The mask is a nice touch, more hygienic,’’ she smiled as Korekiyo struggled to gather all of his long hair in his grasp and tie it up in a ponytail.

 

Korekiyo wished Rantaro would be there to do his hair, he had always loved doing it and- _oh_ . He _could_ be there right now, if Korekiyo hadn’t been an asshole and ditched him after their reunion, that is. He shook his head, internally, in tried to do his best to focus on what Kaede was saying.

  
  


‘’Okay, I think you’re ready to make your first coffee now. Ready?’’ Kaede smiled brightly, like she had been doing for about the past hour whilst explaining the basics, and handed Korekiyo an apron, matching to hers. ‘’I’m a customer now, and I’m ordering a latte macchiato. Good luck, I believe in you!’’

 

Korekiyo tied the apron behind his neck, under the long ponytail of almost black hair, and walked over to the coffee machines to get to work. Making a simple coffee can’t be that difficult, right? He had ordered one every morning for the past week and had gotten it in the limit of a few minutes. And he had seen people making it for him multiple times at home, even if he demanded he could do it himself. The male grabbed one of the paper cups next to the machine and started filling it up.

 

‘’Do you mind if I turn the radio on? There’s this one guy on air every weekend, at about this time, and I really wanna hear him,’’ Kaede asked from behind Korekiyo’s back.

 

‘’Mhm,’’ was his simple answer, focusing on remembering how the latte was supposed to be made. He heard her steps and then a small scratch sound of the radio being turned on. Some song’s final notes were just playing.

 

‘’Ah, alright, that was Wonderwall by Oasis, a nice throwback, isn’t it?’’ the radio host started and Korekiyo could hear the person chuckle. The radio host. Korekiyo froze and the full cup managed to slip from his grasp. ‘’That was a suggestion from one of our dear listeners, thank you, Makoto, if you’re still listening. We all love a little nostalgia, don’t we?’’

 

‘’Korekiyo!’’ Kaede shrieked in surprise as the cup landed on the ground, spilling all around the tiled floor, sadly not missing Korekiyo’s boots or the hem of his jeans.

 

‘’Ah, I- I’m sorry, I’ll get the mop. It’s this way, right?’’ he muttered an apology, his words a lot more rushed and careless than usual. He quickly made his way towards the closet with the cleaning supplies.

 

He remembered how Rantaro told him that he was working at some radio station during the weekends and had even asked Korekiyo to come visit. Obviously Rantaro would be on air that one time he happened to listen to the radio. That one time.

  
  


‘’Don’t stress about it, I’m sure you’ll do great on your next try!’’ Kaede cheered Korekiyo on as he mopped up the liquid from the floor, muffling the sound of Rantaro’s voice in the background.

 

‘’I’m sure…’’ he finished cleaning up and placed the mop against the wall. ‘’Would you mind changing the channel? I’d like to hear some music and not just simple talk… please?’’

 

Kaede’s smile dropped, ‘’But I love this guy. I’ve seen him on campus and he’s great.’’

 

‘’If you insist,’’ Korekiyo held back the sigh as he made work of the new latte he had in his hands.

 

‘’And now, guys, it’s time for me to choose a song! Also known as the time I blow your minds with my great taste!’’ Rantaro’s voice was heard and the anthropologist could even see Kaede turning the volume up from the corner of his eye. ‘’This song actually has a meaning to me, no joke.’’

 

Korekiyo imagined Rantaro just sitting in a small studio, rambling on about music, having no idea he was listening. He was probably having a lot of fun, his voice seemed really relaxed and happy, at least.

 

‘’This is for my best friend… or I’m not sure if we’re friends anymore, but I hope so. I don’t know if you’re listening, but I miss you. And I didn’t forget about our deal, you know. Meet me at the place we made it tonight, if you are listening, and we’ll start working on the deal. If you don’t chicken out that is,’’ Korekiyo’s eyes went wide. Oh no. He was _obviously_ talking about him. Of course, Rantaro could not know if Korekiyo was listening to the channel or not, so-

 

‘’And in case you, for some reason, are not listening to this awesome radio channel, I’m going to spam your dms once my shift ends, you can’t ignore me,’’ _damn it._ ‘’But, I bet you guys are dying to hear some music, so, here you go. Cover of the song Common people by My Chemical Romance, because it’s better than the original. I really hope you’re listening to this, because, you know… friendship and all… and My Chemical Romance, of course.’’

 

The song started playing. Korekiyo hadn’t heard the cover before, but it indeed, sounded better than the original. But just a bit. The chorus basically had the exact same words Korekiyo had mentioned in his drunken speech a week ago.

 

_"I want to live like common people_

_I want to do whatever common people do_

_I want to sleep with common people_

_I want to sleep with common people like you."_

 

Hearing the words made Korekiyo want to squirm in place at the sudden corniness he felt. Kaede, instead, seemed lovestruck. Her hands were clasped together as she listened to the song.

 

‘’Do you think he was talking about a significant other?’’ the girl asked.

 

‘’Ah, well, I-’’ Korekiyo stuttered as he placed the now ready coffee on the table, in front of Kaede. She grabbed and tasted it, not wasting a second.

 

‘’Mhm, not bad for a coffee,’’ she admitted. Doesn’t she like coffee or- ‘’But I hope he’s not talking about a girl. I got to admit, I’d be pretty disappointed.’’

 

‘’Oh? Why is that?’’

 

‘’I mean, I know I haven’t known you for too long or anything, but you seem like a pretty nice guy, so… I might have a little crush on him,’’ Kaede smiled a little.

 

Korekiyo didn’t know whether to feel gratitude that someone didn’t find him creepy at their first meeting or bewildered that the girl liked his friend. Rantaro hadn’t even mentioned any of his friends a week ago, especially not a beautiful girl like her. Korekiyo wondered if Kaede even actually knew him.

 

‘’Well, it sounds like he was talking about someone who he simply… misses,’’ Korekiyo shrugged it off as the song still played in the background. ‘’It could mean anything.’’

 

‘’You’re right, so I’ll keep my hopes up!’’ Kaede chirped and clasped her hands together once again.

 

The music slowly faded out in the background. Korekiyo hadn’t had the time to really enjoy it because of, well, his new job. He’d probably listen to it again when he got back to his motel. Or, when he would meet up with Rantaro… if he had to.

 

‘’Okay, don’t tell me this isn’t better than the original!’’ the same, relaxed voice returned on the speakers, ‘’Anyways, I’ll be spamming your messages soon because, yes, I just am that annoying. Next up we’ve got a song recommendation from a caller named Ibuki…’’

 

Both the radio and Kaede’s voice faded out of his hearing range as Korekiyo’s thoughts blurred together, making him sigh. He’ll just go meet Rantaro and explain that the whole deal is ridiculous. Yes, he’ll do that and then it will all be okay.

  
  


___________

  
  
  
  


Indeed, Korekiyo had gotten about twenty messages from Rantaro on Instagram. They were all something he could’ve typed into one longer message, but of course Rantaro would rather annoy him by making his phone buzz relentlessly.

 

_‘’hi’’_

 

_‘’revolution.’’_

 

_‘’aka the bar.’’_

 

_‘’in 20 mins, ok?’’_

 

_‘’don’t leave me on seen, kiyo’’_

 

_‘’rude smh’’_

 

_‘’i’m assuming you’ll be there’’_

 

_‘’don’t let me down, man’’_

 

They were quite amusing, in a way. Korekiyo just didn’t get why Rantaro wouldn’t ask him to meet up, for example, on the next day after Korekiyo had ditched him. Maybe he was busy with school, or maybe he was deciding whether he wants to see the boy again or not.

 

It was still the same day, Korekiyo was in his motel room - he kept calling it a motel, though, it was in quite the great condition and could possibly have been called a hotel on their website - after his shift ended. He was changing out of his coffee stained clothes, the green barista apron hadn’t protected him too much from his slips.

 

Korekiyo stood in front of a big mirror in the room, the window on the opposite wall reflecting from it. He was shirtless, having just pulled off his top, a black and white striped sweater he had thought looked casual, and now inspecting himself from the looking glass.

 

It was usual for Korekiyo to find all aspects of humanity beautiful, usual like the sky was blue and grass was green, but he couldn’t say he found himself too astonishing at the moment.

 

There were bright red scratch marks going around his torso, two long ones across his chest that were still bruising the skin around them. There were some on his arms, stomach and a painful one on his left hip bone. Thankfully, he couldn’t see his back, because he was afraid what he’d find there. God, he hated seeing himself in the mirror.

 

She had promised she would never hurt him. He tried to keep thinking that she didn’t, that the scratches and marks were from love. Deep down, though, he knew the truth. And he hated it. It sent a throbbing pain through his head every time he thought of it. The marks were not beautiful, in fact, they represented all the ugly in the world. All of the hideousness in the world were splayed there, across his skin, writing horror stories and apparently not fading.  

 

A deep blue button up was pulled on, doing the buttons was slowly clearing out his mind. He threw a black tie on top of it, thinking that it’d make him look more composured. He unrolled the sleeves down, the soft fabric covering his pale skin and his dark memories at the same time.

 

Korekiyo checked the clock. He had about ten minutes before he should be seeing Rantaro. It shouldn’t take him too long to walk to the bar, since he had found it by accident last week when he was walking around the streets, for the nostalgia, and had went in to get a relaxing drink. He got that, but he also got the most important person in his life back. And had been an idiot about it.

 

He felt quite vulnerable at the moment and he despised it. Maybe it was because of the chance to spend time with Rantaro, the thought sent butterflies down his stomach, or because of the weakness he had in him, the unattractiveness that knocked his air out whenever he happened to think of it. Korekiyo settled on the first option. The beautiful one. The pure one.

 

His phone buzzed. A new message.

 

_‘’i got here early,,,, no rush, though’’_

 

It meant that there, indeed, was a rush.

 

Korekiyo turned back towards the mirror and… threw the duvet from his bed over it. Not the most beautiful arrangement, but it’ll have to do. To keep his composure. He continued to quickly change his jeans to ones without coffee stains and then left the room with his phone.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


Rantaro sat in the same booth he had been in with Korekiyo a week ago. He looked at his hands, his fingernails which he had painted on last Sunday. They were the color of Korekiyo’s hair, black but not _exactly black_. A little green, a little blue, a little brown, forming a nice color combination. They were pretty, nevertheless.

 

The male had woken up a week ago, in his bed, alone. Not that he exactly wanted to wake up with anyone specific. He did faintly remember fumbling with the keys to the apartment on the Friday night, Korekiyo also being there and explaining something about how the roaring twenties should be brought back. And in the morning, after he had woken up - with a killer headache, by the way - he didn’t remember what had happened inside the apartment itself.

 

Did Korekiyo remember? Rantaro was scared to find out. He was dressed and the bed seemed pretty clean once he woke up, but there was still the possibility of them having… well, having done something regrettable.

 

That’s why Rantaro hadn’t messaged or tried to find Korekiyo all week. He was embarrassed of not remembering, because there were the chances that, a, Korekiyo did remember and regretted it, b, Korekiyo did remember and expected Rantaro to do so too and hit him up or c, he didn’t remember.

 

The green-haired boy quickly noticed he was peeling the polish off his nails in his thoughts. He shook his head and laid more comfortably against the booth. His phone, unlocked on the table, showed that Korekiyo had seen his message about being at the bar early.

 

Rantaro would always be either late or early, there was no inbetween. His friend, then again, always was exactly on time, unless Rantaro had fucked up and gone early, making Korekiyo also leave before necessary so he wouldn’t be alone.

 

Oh man, Rantaro’s thoughts were a mess today. He wanted to relax, wanted to let go. Like last Friday night.

 

‘’Rantaro…?’’

 

He looked up after hearing his own name and saw no one else other than Korekiyo Shinguji, standing before the booth in a dark blue shirt that fit him perfectly. His hair was also not open, it was pulled back. He didn’t normally do that, but Rantaro smiled. Smiled at seeing his friend again. How pleasant.

 

‘’Hey, sit down.’’

 

Korekiyo did as told and slipped in the booth. He seemed a little bothered, but the other wasn’t sure. Korekiyo sat across from him instead of next to him, seeming a little… well, bothered.

 

‘’Okay, so, I will teach you how to live tonight and all that jazz,’’ Rantaro leaned over the table, elbows against the wood. ‘’But I wanted to talk to you about Saturday morning.’’

 

The other male blinked and nodded, urging him to continue.

 

‘’Wait, uh… did you happen to listen to the radio today? If yeah, which station?’’ he took a step back with his speech. ‘’I did this thing today.’’

 

‘’Mhm, I heard the song and the speech,’’ Korekiyo chuckled, ‘’quite bold.’’

 

‘’Ahah, good,’’ Rantaro let out a relieved laugh too, growing a bit more relaxed.

 

‘’So… do you remember what went down in my apartment on Friday? Because I remember we went back there together and this is probably completely crazy, but did we by any chance happen to... sleep together? Because I don’t remember, but whatever happened there, it’s alright,’’ he laughed it off.

 

Korekiyo had to blink again and gather his thoughts before speaking up, ‘’Do you wish we had slept together?’’

 

‘’Eh?’’ Rantaro’s eyebrows sprung up. ‘’I mean, I’m just saying that we don’t have to stress about it too much if we did. Right?’’

 

The other let out an amused chuckle, ‘’We didn’t sleep together, Rantaro.’’

 

 _Whew_. It’s a win.

 

‘’Okay, one less thing to worry about,’’ he smiled. ‘’Why’d you leave, though?’’

 

‘’Ah, well… I didn’t want things to be unnecessarily awkward if we happened to wake up in the same bed,’’ Korekiyo explained and ran a hand through his hair. That’s when he seemed to notice the condition of his hair and pulled it open. Strands of dark hair fell upon his shoulders and he slipped the hair band around his wrist without paying too much attention to it. Rantaro noticed the bow on it, decorated with piano keyboards. He didn’t think Korekiyo would wear something like that.

 

‘’It wouldn’t have been awkward but it’s nice you didn’t decide to avoid me forever,’’ he shrugged, ‘’because I’m teaching you to live, you know?’’

 

‘’About that, you don’t have to-’’

 

‘’A deal is a deal, right? I’d like to be a man of my words, Kiyo,’’ Rantaro simply just smiled at his friend.

 

‘’Why are you so persistent on this, if I may ask?’’ Korekiyo raised an eyebrow. ‘’It was just a drunken suggestion.’’

 

‘’Because I want to make you happy,’’ came the simple response. ‘’I mean, make you enjoy your life more. Without your dad, who, by the way, I never liked. Help you wake up next to other people in the morning, you know?’’

 

‘’There’s nothing in it for you, though,’’ they were both leaning over the table now, looking each other in the eyes.

 

‘’Sure, there is,’’ Rantaro insisted, ‘’I want to spend time with you and this is the way to do that.’’

 

Korekiyo couldn’t do anything else other than smile at the statement. Rantaro could see that he was smiling from the way his eyes squinted a little.

 

‘’Since we have moved on from our dramatic selves,’’ he grabbed his phone from the table and went to internet with it, ‘’I’ve decided we’ll be starting according to the lyrics in the song Common people.’’

 

‘’You actually… thought about this?’’ Korekiyo raised an eyebrow.

 

Rantaro looked past the screen in his phone, at his friend, and smirked, ‘’What do you think I’ve been doing all week?’’

 

The taller male let out a laugh.

 

‘’So, moving on, the lyrics say _‘I took her to a supermarket, I don't know why, but I had to start it somewhere, so it started there. I said "Pretend you've got no money,’_ ’’’’ Rantaro read it outloud. ‘’So, I guess we’re going to steal stuff?’’

 

‘’Excuse me?’’ Korekiyo furrowed his brows, his pupils constricting just a little.

 

‘’It’s common sense that common people steal stuff, obviously,’’ he chuckled, sarcasm in his voice. Then his eyes lowered to the hair tie on his friend’s wrist. ‘’But… it looks like you’ve already stolen something.’’

 

Korekiyo’s eyes followed Rantaro’s, noticing the hair tie indeed wasn’t his.

 

‘’Oh- I forgot I had this.’’

 

‘’Who’s the lucky person, huh?’’ he smirked.

 

‘’I got it from a co-worker, nothing more,’’ the other insisted, shaking his head.

 

‘’Wait… you got a job? My dear friend, Korekiyo Shinguji, actually got a job for the first time in his life?’’ calling him a friend felt good. It felt right.

 

‘’Ah, so surprising,’’ he rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s at a cafe, not far from here.’’

 

‘’Barista Korekiyo? My dreams have come true,’’ Rantaro joked, placing his phone down.

 

‘’Actually, the girl there knows you. Her name was Kaede, I think.’’

 

‘’Kaede,’’ he repeated after his friend. He remembered the name from somewhere, he had probably met her at a party or something. Or someone had called in a song suggestion, going by that name.

 

‘’Rings a bell but I don’t really remember,’’ Rantaro shrugged.

 

‘’Thought so.’’

 

‘’Moving on, _again_ , let’s go steal some stuff, Kiyo.’’

 

‘’A-ah!’’ Korekiyo wasn’t ready for the other to spring out of the booth and grab his wrist, pulling him up with a surprising force. He got to his feet and bumped quite harshly against Rantaro.

 

‘’This isn’t exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to let loose,’’ he whined as Rantaro started walking out and Korekiyo had no other choice but to follow.

 

‘’Don’t tell me you’ve never stolen anything? Not even with me?’’ the shorter boy slowed down a little so Korekiyo could catch up to him, though he probably could’ve done it anyway with his long legs. ‘’Isn’t that what _common people_ do?’’

 

He got his response as a shake of a head.

 

For some reason, Rantaro really felt like making a joke by saying that Korekiyo had indeed stolen something, and that something was his heart, but he held back. He could make better jokes. And he felt like he had already been annoying enough.

  
  


‘’You seemed kind of bothered when you walked in the bar, are you alright?’’ he asked once they had walked for a while, passing the hotel Korekiyo was staying in, though Rantaro wasn’t aware of the fact.

 

‘’Ah, there’s no need to worry about me, I’m great,’’ the other assured him. ‘’I apologize if I seemed out of place.’’

 

‘’If something’s wrong, you can tell me, though. We’re friends,’’ the two boys smiled eat each other.

 

They ended up walking a long way, through a huge park, then doing a few twists and turns through different blocks and ending up walking through the same park two more times. Rantaro could notice Korekiyo getting very amused next to him.

 

‘’Sorry for interrupting, but I hope you’ve noticed we’ve been walking in circles,’’ he started, sounding like he’s barely holding in laughter.

 

Rantaro glanced up at the taller male before giving him a sly smile and stopping in his tracks, right outside the park.

 

‘’I was waiting for you to back out.’’

 

‘’Should I be offended-’’

 

‘’And I kinda need you to define common people to me. Do you want to like break the law or party all week or what? Because I’m confused,’’ he admitted. ‘’I don’t exactly steal things daily.’’

 

‘’Ah, well… I suppose… I just want to have fun without any worries. With you.’’

 

‘’Fun without any worries, huh…?’’ Rantaro smirked. ‘’I think I’ve got an idea. Follow me.’’

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending sucks asdnjfak I'm sorry I just really wanted to get it done and I was really frustrated with it??? Anyways this was a longer chapter and uhh i'll try to make the next one better
> 
> also rantaro's line at the end doesn't mean anything sexual like sjsjd I wish,, they're gonna have some fun in the next ep tho
> 
>  
> 
> also part 3478392 I have this habit in my stories where I always get hung up on something like for example rn it's the phrase 'common people' and like the whole context of it, I'm dragging it on and can't stop sjhjs send help


	4. If it's alright with you I'd rather not miss out on us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a trip to their old high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter? Excuse me?
> 
> ((also I still stand by my korekiyo is sebastian michaelis headcanon shh))

 

 

 

 

‘’This was your idea?’’

 

Korekiyo looked at Rantaro with widened eyes as they stood in front of a big brick building. Not just any building, no, it was their old high school. Many fun years spent in that institute of stolen dreams. It still stood there high, like nothing was different at all from four years ago. If the setting sun behind the school didn’t count, though.

 

‘’Okay, I know what it looks like, but trust me, it’ll be fun,’’ Rantaro raised his hands up, as a sign of surrendering. A recyclable plastic bag - containing four spray paint bottles they had just bought without Korekiyo having any idea of what was happening - was hanging from his wrist and making harsh noises as the metal bottles bumped together.

 

‘’Goodnight, Rantaro,’’ Korekiyo shook his head as he started turning around.

 

Rantaro was faster, though, and swiftly grabbed the taller male’s wrist, for the second time that night, painted fingernails shining. ‘’Hey, we have a deal,’’ Rantaro’s smug smile could be heard from his voice. The gesture forced Korekiyo to turn back around, no movement to try and pull his hand away.

 

‘’I really wish you weren’t thinking of vandalizing our old school,’’ he complained as Rantaro let go of his wrist. Not before pulling Korekiyo a feet closer to him and almost making him trip by accident, though.

 

‘’No… just leaving a litte autograph, that’s all,’’ the shorter boy shrugged, holding an innocent smile on his face. ‘’Nothing big.’’

 

‘’...Where?’’

 

‘’Hmmm… the locker rooms?’’ Rantaro suggested as he started slowly walking backwards, towards the school, eyes still fixated on his friend. Korekiyo’s eyes went wide, not moving.

 

‘’No matter how curious this situation is, it is still breaking and entering. That is a crime, Rantaro,’’ he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, otherwise keeping his calm being. 

 

Rantaro walked back to his friend, but instead of grabbing his wrist, he grabbed the black, silky tie which was settled nicely in the middle of Korekiyo´s chest, and pulled a little, without thinking. The accessory probably cost more than Rantaro’s whole college tuition. 

 

‘’Aah-’’ Korekiyo was surprised by the sudden move and took a step forward on an impulse. He was fairly annoyed because of his friend, but still managed to chuckle, ‘’A bold one, aren’t you?’’

 

Rantaro smiled at his reaction and started, ‘’It’s not breaking and entering if the football team is still having their practice and keeping the doors unlocked,’’ he smirked.

 

‘’And people used to call me the one who seemed like a stalker,’’ Korekiyo shook his head, amused, though when he did it the tie dug into his skin, even through his shirt. Rantaro’s grip on the tie was tight, the tug making him lean forward so he was more on Rantaro’s level. It didn’t feel too bad since he was sure he wasn’t trying to hurt him on purpose.

 

‘’The practice time is often the same, I just happened to remember it,’’ Rantaro said and started wrapping his fingers around the black fabric, grip tightening. ‘’So, do you wanna go have some fun?’’ he smirked, tone almost flirty, maybe. Or maybe Korekiyo was imagining it. ‘’Or is Korekiyo’s pride too high to let loose? Would daddy be ashamed?’’

 

‘’...’’ he said nothing, still leaning towards the other male because of the tie being pulled, eyes narrowing.

 

‘’Fine, but I am leaving you for the wolves if we get caught,’’ he was trying to sound confident, but his voice came out as almost a sigh.

 

‘’Now, that’s what I like to hear,’’ he chuckled and let go of his tie, the pressure on the back of Korekiyo’s neck gone. Rantaro quickly seemed like his usual relaxed self, nothing like the teasy person he was just a few seconds ago.

 

They made their way towards the stony stairs before the front doors of the school building. There still were some lights on in the main hallway. Rantaro climbed them up quick and pulled on the handle of the glass door. It opened swiftly, not much to his surprise.

 

‘’After you, mister Shinguji,’’ the green-haired boy smiled smugly at the other and held the door open, bending his other arm with the plastic bag in front of his torso, like a butler would. Korekiyo rolled his eyes but still continued to step inside of the building, Rantaro following after him.

 

The sight of the hallowed halls settled in front of them, the rows and rows of black lockers leading into the depths of the school. They remembered their way around the halls like their last day of senior year just happened yesterday. Being there together didn’t help with that.

 

‘’I see nothing has changed,’’ Rantaro observed as he made a turn left, over where his own locker had been located. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and flash a smile at Korekiyo, ‘’not even my company.’’

 

‘’You’re very much welcome,’’ he gave him a gentle smile and followed after Rantaro, running his fingers over the cold metal of the lockers.

 

The leading male stopped in his tracks as he reached the locker he had thought of almost as a second home - and a nice weed stash for emergencies - for all the four years he had went to the school. 

 

Not that the locker itself felt like home, but Korekiyo’s locker was right next to his, and getting to see him after every single period even if they had different classes often had made his day. 

 

Korekiyo stopped next to Rantaro, fingers brushing over his own old locker. There were still worn out marks of the bright red spray paint that used to decorate the black metal, until the school management had finally noticed the text after about two years and tried to erase it. He ran his fingers over the remaining bits of the word  _ ‘CREEP’ _ , the stigma he had been - quite proudly - carrying on his shoulders for pretty much all of his high school years. Apparently it _ was fascinating to which lengths humans would go just to bring despair upon others. _

 

‘’You were quite right. Nothing has changed,’’ Rantaro couldn’t exactly see Korekiyo’s expression, but he imagined he was frowning. ‘’I wonder which poor soul has gotten this locker to themselves now.’’

 

He sounded a bit upset, though you could never be sure when you were talking about Korekiyo. Rantaro decided to change the subject a bit and nudged his friend, ‘’Remember when the staff found out and made Kokichi and you swap lockers for a week when they thought he did it? Then it turned out it wasn’t him but some guy who already graduated?’’

 

Korekiyo hummed, but then continued with, ‘’Probably the toughest week of my high school years.’’ Their eyes met and Rantaro smiled.

 

‘’Yeah, sure, but what about me? You were on the opposite side of the school and Kokichi was  _ right  _ next to me,’’ he shook his head. ‘’Didn’t help that Shuichi’s locker was also nearby so they were  _ always  _ here, flirting.’’

 

‘’Kukuku… sounds like you had a harder time than me.’’

 

‘’I mean, people were bitches to you, like, every single day. That wasn’t hard?’’

 

‘’Well, I was discussing the locker exchange, but,’’ Korekiyo ran a hand through his long hair, ‘’I survived.’’

 

Rantaro gave him a crooked smile before looking around the empty hallway, noticing the stairs at the very end that went up to the cafeteria. There were some fun memories there, too. The stairs were painted, each step a different colour of the rainbow with black polka dots to make them more interesting. The colourful sight didn’t exactly match with the rest of the mostly black and white school building, but it was a nice thing to see daily.

 

Korekiyo seemed to notice Rantaro’s gaze, since he spoke up, ‘’Are you thinking about  _ falling into the gay? _ ’’

 

The other - at first - was quite stunned by his friend’s choice of words, but then let out a chuckle once he realised what he was hinting at.

 

When they were freshmen, they had gotten the chance to paint the very same cafeteria stairs they were now looking at, for the start of their new school lives and the art teacher’s insistence of letting the students’ creativity show more in the school environment. The idea of a rainbow had come from a girl who wasn’t in their class, but still a freshman, her name was Tenko  _ something _ . After it was done, people from all years had started playfully pushing each other down the stairs and joked that the poor, pushed person had  _ fallen into the gay _ . 

 

It was funny at first, people performing somersaults down the stairs when pushed and laughing when they got to the bottom. It was just teenagers messing around, everyone having - probably very controversial - fun, until a senior called Nagito had been pushed down and gotten both of his wrists broken. 

 

The funny thing, though, was the fact that after he returned to school, he had started dating a boy named Hajime, the very same person who had  _ accidentally _ pushed him down the stairs and then continued to visit him in the hospital to constantly apologize. Nagito, quite literally, had fallen into the gay. After the event the faculty had forbidden using the stairs for _ violence _ on the threat of suspension or even expulsion.

 

Secretly, Rantaro wished he was as lucky as to find someone he could love that easily. A few broken bones weren’t too big of a price to pay for eternal happiness. He didn’t share that information, though. Not at all. Not even with the person he still trusted the most, standing right beside him.

 

‘’Pfft, like I need the stairs to do that,’’ Rantaro joked, chuckling. He still started walking towards the stairs, though, and Korekiyo followed by his side. ‘’Were you ever pushed down them?’’

 

‘’Luckily, I were not,’’ Korekiyo sweeped his foot over the bottom stair once he got there. Someone had scratched some paint off from the purple with something sharp. The original colour of the stairs could be seen from under the paint. ‘’It’s quite an interesting metaphor, though. As if being vulnerable and honest to yourself will get you hurt. You might even end up dead because you had the courage, or were forced to take the leap.’’

 

‘’I mean… you can think about it like that,’’ Rantaro climbed the stairs up, not staying in place for too long, the bottles colliding inside the bag, and tried to tug the cafeteria doors open, but they were locked. They were made from glass and he could see Korekiyo at the bottom from the reflection.

 

‘’Could we move on to committing vandalism yet, Rantaro?’’ he suggested after noticing the other gazing at him from the reflection. Rantaro was quickly down, next to him again and nodding. ‘’I’m delighted.’’

 

All the locker rooms were on the other side of the building, which used to suck when you’d have to run to lunch after two rough hours of physical education. There was a courtyard in the middle of the school, meant for eating lunch or spending time there during breaks, so you could take a shortcut from there. 

 

During winter people would dare each other to run to the cafeteria through the snow, still in their gym shorts and possibly not wearing shoes. Sadly, all the doors to the courtyard were locked, so the two boys couldn’t go through it.

 

‘’Throwback to when we were talking too much during gym and the teacher threw us out of the gymnasium, so we just went to lay in the snow and got sick,’’ Rantaro smiled to himself as they walked along the hallway which had a bunch of classrooms. Their old homeroom was one floor up.

 

‘’I’ll have you know that you were the one talking and I still got unfairly punished,’’ Korekiyo reminded him. ‘’And because of that I was doomed with a sickness for two whole weeks.’’

 

‘’Completely worth it,’’ Rantaro grinned and glanced up at his tall friend.

 

His long hair was roaming free on his shoulders and back, and Rantaro could remember all the times Korekiyo was forced to tie it up during PE so the shorter boy would always braid his hair for him, every single time. And the one time they were laying in the snow, both of their hairs got frozen and Rantaro got his hair, in all of its green tea coloured glory, to stand up straight on his head, but for Korekiyo it was quite the struggle.

 

‘’Though our Skype calls with your sister lurking in the background were kinda awkward,’’ he admitted after managing to take his eyes off the other.

 

‘’Ah, right… she had insisted on  _ taking care of me _ ,’’ Korekiyo’s voice cracked. He barely lost composure like that, and Rantaro noticed it.

 

He glanced at him. ‘’You came back because of something that happened with your sister, right? What happened?’’

 

The two males got the the boys’ locker room and noticed that the door was cracked open. Probably because the football players didn’t expect anyone else to be at the school at the hour. Rantaro peeked inside the room before stepping inside, after making sure it was empty.

 

‘’I do not wish to discuss it right now… Sorry,’’ Korekiyo came in after him, sounding apologetic. His mask was covering the slight frown on his face.

 

Rantaro’s heart did a thing when the brief thought of Korekiyo not trusting him as much as before came to his mind. He tried to brush the feeling off.

 

‘’It’s alright, no worries,’’ Rantaro reassured him with a smile and placed the plastic bag on the bench next to a bunch of dark blue lockers. ‘’Oh, look at that, you’re matching with the lockers,’’ he nudged at Korekiyo’s shirt, which, by the way, was way more dressier than Rantaro’s simple hoodie, but he was used to being way more casual than Korekiyo in many ways anyway. He could never top him.

 

‘’Psh,’’ the other rolled his eyes, back to his usual calm self. 

 

‘’So, what do you want to draw?’’ Rantaro handed him a black spray paint bottle and Korekiyo took it from his hand. 

 

He looked around and noticed a nice white wall at the back of the locker rooms, with two doors on it, still leaving empty space, though. The doors went in the gymnasium and the pool. You could get outside, to the football field, through the gymnasium.

 

‘’I’m not sure, my artistic abilities aren’t my strong suit,’’ he said as Rantaro grabbed two spray cans, a white and a red one. It left a single blue one in the bag, so the taller male grabbed it too.

 

‘’How about ‘ _ the creep was here _ ’?’’ he suggested and pulled Korekiyo with him towards the back wall. Korekiyo tried to justify their acts of vandalization by looking at the indecent drawings some guys had drawn on the wall with pencils and markers.

 

Korekiyo glanced down at him with furrowed brows, yet amused, ‘’Thank you.’’

 

‘’I was kidding.’’

 

‘’I assume it’s already here somewhere, though,’’ he pointed at all the different drawings on the corners and edges of the otherwise smooth and white wall. 

 

There were texts like ‘ _ fuck the police _ ’ or ‘ _ it’s always 4/20 somewhere _ ’ and also some very botched drawings of genitalia. There were also some compliments and love confessions like ‘ _ Enoshima is the hottest girl in this shit place _ ’, just overall very unclassy statements and-  _ oh _ . 

 

There was a text, almost at the very end of the wall before turning into the tiled flooring.

 

‘ _ rantaro and korekiyo for life !! _ ’

 

Korekiyo had kneeled before the wall without noticing, slender fingers grazing over the words.

 

‘’Oh, we must’ve written this-’’ Rantaro started, looking at the text over Korekiyo’s shoulder.

 

‘’During the prom night,’’ he finished for him.

 

Rantaro swallowed, ‘’Mm, yeah.’’

 

He had repeated the night so many times over the years, over missing Korekiyo, that most of the events of that night had become a blur. Still, after all that, he never forgot how the night ended.

 

‘’Ah, well,’’ the taller male stood up from his position, looking graceful while doing so, and started shaking the black can in his hand. ‘’Shall we create some new memories?’’

 

The other just quietly complied with a nod of his head and shook the red can for a long while.

 

Before he knew it, he was painting a big, read heart in the middle of the wall and filling it in. Soon the room was filled with the piercing smell of the paint. At times like this Korekiyo was smart to wear a mask.

 

‘’Ah, it looks like you took most of the space.’’

 

‘’Oh- sorry, I wasn’t really thinking,’’ he apologized.

 

Korekiyo stepped forward and made the outer edges of the heart black, looking more defined now. Rantaro finished it off by adding some white close to the borders, making it seem like the heart was shining.

 

‘’Does it look good?’’ he asked, placing both of the spray cans down to make space in his hands.

 

Korekiyo followed his lead, while smiling and looking at their creation, ‘’It looks brilliant.’’

 

‘’Ah, well, that was fun,’’ Rantaro ran a hand through his hair, wiping the green bangs off his forehead, though they immediately fell back down. ‘’What now?’’

 

‘’I’ll leave that decision up to you.’’

 

He started thinking about all the possibilities the two of them could do in an empty high school, but his thought process was interrupted when they heard loud talking coming from behind the other door, from the gymnasium.

 

‘’Shit, the practice probably ended,’’ Rantaro sighed.

 

‘’Let’s hide here,’’ he took a hold of Korekiyo’s hand and pulled him through the other door, closing it behind them, just before the door to the gymnasium swung open and a possibly the entire school’s football team pooled in the locker room.

 

‘’Kukuku, I wonder what would’ve happened if we were caught,’’ Korekiyo wondered as Rantaro’s eyes travelled across the enormous room.

 

The indoor pool was there, taking up the length of almost the entire room. There wasn’t much else, really, other than a benches next to the walls, a lifeguard’s seat and a basket full of swimming goggles, forgotten right at the edge of the pool. The room had a wall full of windows where the sun could shine in, the other side of the room mostly dowsed in darkness. The whole place smelled strongly like chlorine.

 

‘’We probably would’ve gotten our asses beat,’’ he said.

 

‘’Such confidence.’’

 

‘’Well, you know me,’’ Rantaro waved his hand across the air, like he was brushing it off. ‘’Now, those guys will probably take a long time changing, so how about we go for a swim?’’

 

‘’Come again?’’ Korekiyo raised an eyebrow.

 

‘’We wouldn’t want to end the night simply on a little graffiti now, would we?’’ he smirked.

 

‘’I’m not sure we should-’’ but before Korekiyo could protest, Rantaro was already pulling his own hoodie off in front of him, the white T-shirt underneath riding up his torso at the same time. ‘’...do that.’’

 

Soon the hoodie was discarded on one of the benches, along with the T-shirt. He was left standing with washed out jeans, shoes and a necklace hanging around his neck.

 

‘’While you sure have, ah, all the right techniques for a future teacher,’’ Korekiyo reasoned, looking a little stunned by how quick Rantaro had acted, ‘’I’d rather we did something else tonight.’’

 

Rantaro pretended to frown, ‘’Come on. Be adventurous. Take the metaphorical leap,’’ his mouth quickly turned back to his infamous grin.

 

Korekiyo kept shaking his head calmly, looking down at the other’s feet. He thought it was because Korekiyo was never a big fan of chlorine.

 

Rantaro’s voice turned challenging, ‘’Do you want help or what?’’ he took a step forwards and reached towards Korekiyo’s tie, shrugging it over his other shoulder. He didn’t push him away, so Rantaro reached for the top button on his shirt. ‘’You see, this is supposed to be unbuttoned-  _ ah _ !’’

 

Suddenly Rantaro was pinned against the nearest wall, Korekiyo gripping his bare wrist, other hand next to his head. ‘’Now, one shouldn’t put their hand where it doesn’t belong, correct?’’ The taller male towered over him in all of his 6’2 feet glory. His voice was seductive, like usual, but his tone told another story. They glaring at him like Rantaro was a stranger who had just disrupted his peace. His fingers around his wrist were cold, yet soft. It sent shivers down Rantaro’s spine.

 

‘’A-ah, sorry,’’ he got a stutter out of his mouth. This was probably the first time the other male had willingly touched him in the last four years.

 

Soon, Korekiyo seemed to realise how tightly he was pressing Rantaro against the wall, and let him go. ‘’I- no, I apologize. I don’t know what came over me,’’ he stepped back, regret in his eyes, and looked down.

 

‘’No, uh, it’s alright, we don’t have to swim,’’ Rantaro grabbed his tops from the seat and started pulling them over his head. ‘’And, you know, feel free to pin me against a wall whenever you like,’’ he said, as a joke.

 

When he got his head through the necklines and his hair off his eyes, he could see Korekiyo looking at him, surprised.

 

‘’I- I was kidding.’’

 

‘’Yes, of course.’’

  
  


____________

  
  
  


 

It had taken some time for the last noise and the light shining from under the door to leave, but eventually it did and the two friends had gotten their chance to escape. Though, when leaving through the locker room, someone had stolen each of their spray paint cans. And the recyclable plastic bag.

 

Rantaro had offered Korekiyo to crash at his place for the night, since his apartment was fairly close to the high school and Korekiyo’s wasn’t. He had, though a little hesitantly, agreed. Turned out the apartment wasn’t that close to the school after all, and they were both tired when they finally made it to Rantaro’s. Both of them had fallen asleep on the bed, on top of the covers.

 

Apparently it would have been too much to ask if Korekiyo’s body wouldn’t use Rantaro as a stuffed animal each time they happened to fall asleep next to each other. Even back in their high school years, they’d often wake up with either legs or arms tangled together, or both.

 

That morning was no different, Korekiyo waking up first, arms draped around Rantaro, holding his warm body against his. The shorter male was mumbling something to his chest in his sleep.

 

It would’ve been quite adorable, if Korekiyo didn’t constantly try to tell himself to avoid any type of physical content with Rantaro. 

 

Not that he didn’t want to, they used to spend hours talking about life on Rantaro’s bed, legs entangled, or fall asleep with Rantaro’s head resting upon his shoulder while watching the sunset, but that was before things changed. Before their  _ prom night _ happened. After that they had sworn nothing would have to change, but Korekiyo still remained wary, trying not to create any distracting contact that wasn’t necessary.

 

Now, he still was a bit bothered by that, but also shaken up by how Rantaro had almost started unbuttoning his shirt the night before. Not because of what that could maybe, possibly lead to, but because of what he could find underneath. He didn’t want his friend’s beautiful eyes to have to see something so disgusting. 

 

That’s why he had moved on an impulse, grabbing Rantaro’s wrist to stop him and pushing him against the hard wall. He  really wished he didn’t have hurt him, but at least Rantaro hadn’t mentioned any pain.

 

That morning was also no different from last week. Korekiyo got up, this time because he remembered the shift he had at the coffee shop that day, and left Rantaro alone on the bed. He felt bad, so he wrote a note on top of the pile of post-it notes which were placed neatly on his desk. 

 

Rantaro shifted on the bed, turning to his back and a strand of his hair taking place over his face. So simple, yet so precious. Korekiyo smiled to himself and took a step towards the bed, carefully pulling the sheets from underneath his unconscious body and laying them over him.

 

He was about to head off, but he caught the sight of Rantaro’s lips twitching in his sleep, and suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off the sleeping creature. Korekiyo reached forward and wiped the strand of green tea coloured hair off Rantaro’s face, carefully tucking it behind his pierced ear.

 

‘’Mm… Kiyo…?’’ he mumbled, eyes barely open. Korekiyo froze, along with his hand.

 

‘’Shh, you’re still asleep,’’ he whispered while pulling his arm away.

 

‘’Don’t tell me who I am,’’ Rantaro muttered as he switched to his side and let out a sigh, seemingly still sleeping.

 

Korekiyo chuckled as his friend continued letting out nonsense mumbles in his sleep.

 

Then he left the apartment, this time with a light heart.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally gonna write a oneshot of that komahina event, just wait


	5. God save the prom queen (and the kings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETSGOLETSGOLETSGOLETSGO FLASHBACK EPISODE,,,, time to get traumatized-
> 
>  
> 
> Somehow I had forgotten the fact that Rantaro's family is really rich wow ok I'm dumb anyway in this fic they're like mid class to keep the balance y'know
> 
> ANyway I've changed/am gonna change the rating soon to explicit because um this chapter stole my last drop of innocence (and my fucking heart) ajajaj no regrets tho- I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER

 

 

‘’You’re kidding.’’

 

Rantaro stared at the black limousine, parked in front of his house and Korekiyo, standing in front of the limousine in what had to be the most expensive suit ever and a dark black mask, covering his nose and mouth.

 

‘’Korekiyo Shinguji, there’s no way you just got us a fucking limousine to prom, I-’’ he was stunned, no idea how to reply.

 

‘’Kukuku… I thought that would be your reaction,’’ the taller teen chuckled as he walked over to Rantaro, who was still standing there in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants.

 

‘’I- I don’t even have my suit on yet,’’ he fumbled with his words, still quite shocked. ‘’I just got my hair dried from a shower.’’

 

‘’There is no rush. Let’s go to your room,’’ Korekiyo nudged Rantaro to get a move on and they both began walking inside the house, side to side.

 

‘’Is your dad paying for the limo?’’ the other asked once they had made it to Rantaro’s room, located upstairs at the very end of the hall full of his sisters’ rooms. He closed the door behind them, locking it just in case.

 

‘’Yes,’’ Korekiyo took off the black suit coat and neatly placed it on the back of a chair next to Rantaro’s desk. He was left in a white button up, a dark vest and a bow tie. ‘’To be fair, though, he assumed I had actually gotten a date when I requested a ride to the prom,’’ he sat on Rantaro’s bed, on top of the black and white grid sheets.

 

Rantaro began pulling his T-shirt off, ‘’You do have a date. Me,’’ he chuckled and threw the shirt on the bed, next to Korekiyo.

 

‘’I know,’’ the other said as he took the white shirt in his hands and folded it neatly, ‘’but I assume my father meant a girl.’’

 

Soon Rantaro was left in just his dark green boxers, other clothes discarded on the bed. There was a garment bag hanging on the door to his closet and he started unzipping it, ‘’Girls are overrated.’’

 

‘’Are you telling me you’re not interested?’’ Korekiyo let out a sound of amusement as he watched Rantaro pull out his suit, still in his underwear. It was a black one with a dark vest, matching his friend’s.

 

‘’There aren’t really any nice ones in our grade,’’ he explained as he started getting dressed.

 

‘’Really? Not even Miu?’’ Korekiyo furrowed his brows.

 

Rantaro got his vest on top of his button up, black socks and pants already pulled on. He seemed quite amused by the other’s question

 

‘’Hah, definitely not,’’ he grabbed something from inside his closet and continued to sit down next to Korekiyo, their thighs brushing. ‘’She’s pretty cool but I’ve kinda got my eye on somebody else.’’

 

‘’I thought you said that none of the girls were of your interest?’’

 

‘’Oh, yeah, _that_ ,’’ Rantaro sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

 

‘’Anyways,’’ he continued and raised his hands, the objects from his closet in them. A black bow tie and a dark green, silky tie. ‘’Which one should I wear?’’

 

‘’The bow tie, so we will match,’’ Korekiyo smiled and Rantaro dropped the normal tie on his lap. ‘’But I hope you are aware that you don’t know how to tie either of them.’’

 

‘’Ahah, that’s funny, perhaps I’ve been practicing,’’ he claimed as he flipped the collars of his shirt up and smuggled the thick ribbon around his neck. He started trying to tie it with a basic knot, but clearly failed. ‘’Um, help me?’’

 

Korekiyo shook his head in amusement as he nudged Rantaro’s legs, urging him to turn towards him. The other complied and crossed his legs on the bed, rotating towards Korekiyo as he did the same.

 

‘’You’re hopeless,’’ he chuckled as he pulled Rantaro’s legs on his lap so he’d be close enough. Rantaro’s voice got stuck at the back of his throat as Korekiyo started tying the bow around his neck. ‘’I won’t always be here to tie your ties for you, you know.’’

 

‘’A-ah, bold of you to assume you won’t be my bestman at my wedding,’’ Rantaro got said, though he kind of wanted to say something else. Korekiyo’s fingers brushed against his neck as he flipped the collar back down, covering the black fabric besides the bow itself.

 

The taller male looked down at him, straight into his green eyes and smiled gently, ‘’I hope I’ll get to be at your wedding.’’

 

‘’Hah, me too,’’ Rantaro chuckled as Korekiyo did one last adjustment to the bow tie. His fingers felt so gentle and soft against his skin.

 

‘’Um, Kiyo?’’ he was suddenly biting on his bottom lip, nervous. The other raised an eyebrow and Rantaro swallowed. ‘’N-nevermind, I’ll tell you tonight.’’

 

‘’Okay…’’ he calmly replied, clearly not thinking too much of it. ‘’Are you going to do something specific with your hair?’’ the other asked and it honestly caught Rantaro off guard.

 

‘’Uhm, I don’t know. Are you?’’ Korekiyo’s long hair was open, as it usually was, looking as smooth as silk.

 

‘’I was going to suggest you could do my hair?’’

 

‘’Yeah, sure!’’ Rantaro smiled as he stood up, quickly grabbing a bunch of hair ties and a brush from his desk. He had grown accustomed to keeping a bunch of supplies there, often wanting to do Korekiyo’s hair when he came over.

 

He climbed back on the bed, this time behind his friend’s back. The dress pants he was wearing probably didn’t like the treatment too much, but he didn’t mind.

 

‘’Your hair is so beautiful, Kiyo,’’ he blurted out as he started combing through it, ignoring how Korekiyo’s hair was _never_ tangled.

 

‘’Ah, thank you,’’ the teen in front of him smiled a little as Rantaro started pulling his hair on top of his head, planning to make a bun. He left two strands free in front, though, framing Korekiyo’s face with them.

 

‘’So, um, who do you think will be the prom king and queen this year?’’ he changed the subject as he tied the dark hair in a ponytail. He could see the edge of Korekiyo’s mask on the back of his neck, a little below his hairline. He fought back the urge to run his fingers over it.

 

‘’I haven’t really thought about it,’’ the other shrugged, staying completely still so his friend wouldn’t have a hard time doing the hairstyle. ‘’I assume it’ll be Kaito… or you.’’

 

‘’Me?’’ Rantaro let out a surprisingly high pitched sound. He could feel Korekiyo chuckling at it from the way his body moved beneath Rantaro’s hands.

 

‘’You’re quite popular, you do know that, right?’’

 

‘’I mean, I’m not too caught up on it.’’

 

‘’Sure.’’

 

Soon Rantaro finished the hairstyle, making it look a little messy but still classy. He added a lot of pins and a lot of hairspray and even a few white butterfly pins at the root of the bun, matching with Korekiyo’s undershirt.

 

‘’Okay, not to brag or anything, but this is probably my best creation yet,’’ he chuckled as he reached for a mirror from his nightstand and handed it to the boy in front of him.

 

‘’I adore it,’’ Korekiyo admitted, turning his head in each direction in the mirror. ‘’Perhaps you should become a hairstylist?’’

 

‘’Haha, maybe not,’’ Rantaro leaned over his friend’s shoulder to grin at the mirror, ‘’I want to explore life a lot,’’ _preferably with you_ , he was about to add.

 

‘’Yet you’re going to university to study education?’’

 

‘’I mean, I don’t have too much money to travel everywhere I want to go,’’ he took the mirror from his friend and put it back in its original place, ‘’so I think just getting to know so many people and getting to help them grow up and become their own person is already an adventure on its own.’’

 

Korekiyo just simply smiled at him, mostly with his eyes because his mouth remained covered.

 

‘’Though, I am expecting to go on awesome trips and explorations with you once we’ve both graduated!’’ Rantaro claimed as he grabbed a bottle of gel from the table and got a little in his hands, moving them to get his bangs off his face.

 

‘’I can hardly wait,’’ Korekiyo stated.

 

____________

 

‘’Holy shit, this is even cooler than I expected,’’ Rantaro almost gasped as he dove into the limousine after Korekiyo had opened the door for him.

 

The seats were white and curved all around the inside of the car. There was a bar on one side with a bunch of champagne glasses. They were both still 17, so no alcohol was in sight. Under the seats there were a bunch of bright blue led lights. On top of the bar there was a big radio, already playing music.

 

‘’I’m glad you approve,’’ Korekiyo came in after him and closed the door. The driver started driving almost immediately. ‘’I didn’t see the inside before today.’’

 

‘’This is probably the size of my bedroom,’’ Rantaro shook his head as he began to lay on one of the seats.

 

‘’Ah, well, make yourself at home,’’ Korekiyo sat on the same seat as him, raising his head gently so he could settle in nicely.

 

‘’Mhm, will do,’’ the shorter boy snuggled his head more comfortably into Korekiyo’s lap.

 

‘’So, even though there is no alcohol available here, I brought a little surprise…’’ the dark-haired boy started pulling something out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

 

‘’Hm?’’ Rantaro looked straight up, getting a great view of what was happening.

 

It was a metal flask, quite the small one.

 

‘’What-’’ he sat back up as quickly as he could, almost hitting his head on the metal bottle held on top of his head a couple seconds ago. ‘’ _Seriously_ , Kiyo? You, out of all the people, brought a flask to prom? I assumed that’d be my job.’’

 

‘’Kukuku… I wanted to make things interesting,’’ Korekiyo smirked. ‘’Don’t tell me you are rejecting my advances, after all this time?’’

 

‘’Nah, I’d never reject you,’’ Rantaro shook his head, ‘’Feel free to get me drunk whenever you want.’’ It sounded wrong but he couldn’t help it.

 

‘’Ah, what is that thing, anyways?’’

 

‘’It’s called Green Daiquiri Punch, usually made for Saint Patrick’s Day, but I made an exception. Care for a taste?’’ Korekiyo offered the bottle to his still a little stunned friend.

 

‘’Of course,’’ Rantaro took the flask from him and took a sip. He expected it to taste like some basic alcoholic drinks he had drunk, but instead grimaced by how, oh, very sweet it was. ‘’Oh my god.’’

 

‘’Not your type?’’

 

‘’Ugh, no,’’ he tried to swallow the flavor down.

 

‘’Ahah, I got you there,’’ Korekiyo chuckled as he took the flask from his friend, closing it and throwing it on one of the other seats. ‘’It was a joke.’’

 

‘’Damn you, Kiyo,’’ Rantaro whined, but was soon silenced by the other flask that was handed to him. A much bigger one. ‘’How many pockets do you have-’’

 

‘’As many as necessary to make you annoyed with me,’’ he gave the other a sly smile, mood visible from his eyes. ‘’That’s vodka.’’

 

‘’Anything to get that taste out,’’ Rantaro sighed and basically took a sip of it right out of Korekiyo’s hands.

 

‘’Ah-’’

 

‘’Your turn.’’

 

Korekiyo looked at him with his narrow eyes before raising a hand to the zipper on his mask. He pulled it open but quickly replaced the open space with the top of the flask and turned his head back, gulping down a significant amount of the drink. Rantaro could even see him swallowing it, even through the fabric covering his neck.

 

Rantaro had never seen Korekiyo take off his mask. _Never_. On the rare occasions when Korekiyo would eat or drink in front of him, he only opened the zipper. Apparently the mask held a special meaning to the other boy, one that he couldn’t explain even if he wanted to. Rantaro was curious, but never pressured him.

 

‘’Attaboy,’’ he chuckled.

 

‘’If we do get intoxicated,’’ Korekiyo continued after zipping the mask up without Rantaro noticing, ‘’there’s a big chance we’ll embarrass ourselves at the dance.’’

 

‘’I don’t mind if it’s with you,’’ Rantaro shrugged.

 

___________

 

The high school was full of seniors, everyone dressed to impress. Some younger classmen were there too, as dates. A lot of people were gathered outside, under the already set sun.

 

Korekiyo and Rantaro got out of the limousine, noticing a lot of people looking at them after noticing their fancy arrival. They were probably the only ones arriving in such an exquisite car.

 

‘’Here we are,’’ Rantaro said once the car had driven away and they were standing in front of the school building. They had drunk quite a lot during the drive and it was already buzzing in his head. Probably not the best sign.

 

‘’Shitheads!’’ came a girl’s voice from not too far. The boys turned their heads in sync, only to come face to face with Miu Iruma. ‘’You got a goddamn limo for prom?’’ she was wearing a tight, pink mermaid dress with quite the low neckline.

 

Miu was in their class and in pretty good terms with Rantaro, though her aggressive attitude sometimes bothered him. Korekiyo didn’t talk to her too much, he didn’t really like how vulgar she was and Miu just didn’t like Korekiyo as a person in general. Besides her always speaking her mind, she was really talented at technology and just with different inventions.

 

‘’Uh, yeah,’’ Rantaro shrugged.

 

‘’That’s fucking rad, I had to carpool with fucking Kokichi and Shuichi,’’ she complained.

 

‘’Couldn’t you have driven here yourself, if it was so awful-’’ Korekiyo started but was cut off by Miu.

 

‘’No, you dumbass,’’ she scoffed, ‘’I plan on getting drunk here and I obviously can’t do that if I’m driving.’’

 

Rantaro noticed Korekiyo narrowing his eyes, annoyed, and grabbed his wrist in return.

 

‘’Well, have a nice night, Miu, we’re going in the gymnasium,’’ he gave her a lazy smile before walking away and pulling Korekiyo with him.

 

‘’You really can’t stand her, huh?’’ Rantaro laughed once they got indoors, greeted with even more people in formal wear and almost an unbearable wave of hotness.

 

‘’I just simply don’t understand why a person with such skills as her has to have such an opposing personality,’’ Korekiyo stated calmly as he brushed a hint of dust off his shoulder.

 

‘’Mm, fair point.’’

 

They continued walking through the crowd, towards the gymnasium. There was a main entrance there, next to the boys’ locker room doors. A lot of people were cramped in front of the doors, trying to get in.

 

‘’Seems like we have to get into line,’’ Korekiyo said.

 

‘’No way, we came to party here,’’ Rantaro insisted. ‘’Let’s push through.’’

 

‘’We’ll get squished?’’ the other raised an eyebrow at the shorter teen next to him.

 

‘’To hell with getting squished,’’ he shook his head and grabbed Korekiyo’s wrist yet again, starting to lead him through all the people, bumping into more people than he could count.

 

‘’Ah, maybe we should just-’’ Rantaro didn’t hear the end of Korekiyo’s words as the made it inside the gym.

 

You couldn’t tell it was the gymnasium where a week ago a boy from their class had fell off a balance beam and hit their head on the floor during the boys’ gymnastics class. It looked completely different.

 

Their prom theme was neon lights. There were, indeed, neon lights splayed all across the room, bringing a dim lightning over the otherwise dark room. There were a lot of glow-in-the-dark balloons around the walls and different banners. Even glow sticks were connected to the feet of tables and chairs. At the back, on the wall behind the bleachers, there was an outline of different buildings and skyscrapers, the outlines defined with the glowing sticks. The dance floor was somehow glowing and all the tables on the other end had white tablecloths over them, so they were very noticeable in the blue light too.

 

Of course, the two boys had completely forgotten the theme. Maybe that’s why so many girls were wearing such bright and eye-catching colours. They had even seen one boy wear a neon yellow suit.

 

‘’Wow,’’ Rantaro could just simply say.

 

‘’Indeed,’’ Korekiyo agreed.

 

‘’Okay, let’s go get a seat before the tables fill up,’’ he nudged towards the multiple tables placed on the other side of the dance floor. ‘’We don’t want to be left standing.’’

 

Just before they could sit at a table, though, someone else hopped on the seat Rantaro was about to sit on.

 

‘’Oops, too slow!’’

 

Both of them knew the tone better than they would’ve liked. Kokichi Ouma.

 

‘’Hm, hey, Kokichi,’’ Rantaro said in a less than enthusiastic manner.

 

The shortest boy in the room, even shorter than Shuichi Saihara, who was standing next to him, was wearing an all white suit with a black bow tie. It was impossible not to notice him with his clothing basically glowing.

 

‘’Yeahh, hi, it seems like we’ve got this table reserved, take a seat Shuichi,’’ Kokichi nudged at the silent boy. He took a seat next to the other boy.

 

‘’Come on, there are so many tables still free,’’ Rantaro groaned.

 

‘’You could sit with us?’’ Shuichi suggested. ‘’We’re all friends here… right?’’

 

Kokichi gave the other a mildly annoyed look before grinning, ‘’Yes, take a seat. Let’s have a fun night together.’’

 

The two boys left still standing shared a look before hesitantly sitting down next to each other.

 

‘’So, no dates for you two? How sad,’’ Kokichi frowned. ‘’It’s not like I’m surprised, though.’’

 

‘’As if you’re the one to talk,’’ Korekiyo glanced at him.

 

‘’Aww, come on now, don’t hurt my feelings!’’ he pouted, though each and everyone sitting at the table knew it was fake. ‘’Dummy Saihara wanted me to go with him, so I had to decline every single promposal I got.’’

 

‘’You literally asked me to go-’’ Shuichi started but decided it wasn’t worth it to finish the statement.

 

‘’It’s always a pleasure with you two,’’ Rantaro shook his head.

 

‘’Isn’t it?’’ Kokichi smiled and then continued to stand up, nudging at Shuichi. ‘’Come on, let’s go spike the punch.’’

 

Korekiyo and Rantaro were left alone at the table, and without another word, Korekiyo pulled the familiar flask out and poured some of its contents inside the two glasses which were already at the table before they arrived.

 

‘’We need to change tables soon.’’

 

They weren’t sure which one of them said it, but they both agreed.

 

_________

 

After an hour and a half of simply talking, judging other people’s outfits and of course drinking the flask empty and also some of the clearly spiked punch, the two boys found themselves sitting at the very top of the bleachers, resting their heads against the creation of the skyline. They were drunk when the first slow song of the night came on.

 

‘’Mann, I love this song,’’ Rantaro muttered.

 

‘’Such an interesting piece of information, Rantaro, I must admit,’’ Korekiyo chuckled, the usual ‘ _kukuku_ ’ sloppier than usual.

 

‘’Let’s dance,’’ the other suggested, standing up a little weakly.

 

‘’Excuse me?’’

 

‘’You heard me.’’

 

‘’I doubt I’m the best dancer in this condition,’’ Korekiyo mumbled and closed his eyes.

 

‘’Come on, you remember the thing… the thing I wanted to tell you back at my house, right?’’

 

‘’Yes..?’’ he opened one eye.

 

‘’Yeah, well, if you dance with me, I’ll tell you,’’ Rantaro suggested, reaching his hand for Korekiyo.

 

The other looked at his hand before sighing and taking it, standing up, ‘’I suppose I shall. It’s a slow song, though.’’

 

‘’Who says two boys can’t rock a slow song?’’ Rantaro raised an eyebrow, challenging.

 

Korekiyo just chuckled and shook his head as they walked down the steps of the bleachers. Rantaro accidentally kicked someone’s cup filled with the punch on his way down, having to apologize to the girl.

 

‘’Okay, let’s do this!’’ he smiled once they reached the neon dance floor. A lot of couples were dancing, even some of their classmates like Kaito and Maki. They didn’t even know they were a couple.

 

Korekiyo complied and gently placed his other hand on Rantaro’s waist and intertwined their fingers with his other one, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe, in that moment, it was.

 

‘’Who said you’ll get to lead?’’ Rantaro asked, still placing a hand on Korekiyo’s shoulder, though.

 

‘’Me,’’ the taller boy shook his head as he pulled Rantaro closer to him.

 

‘’Fair point,’’ the green-haired teen admitted as he let himself relax in Korekiyo’s arms, inhaling his scent. He smelled like his usual cologne, it was a light scent of citrus and something else, but apparently a bottle of it was really expensive. Rantaro had once knocked it over while at his house and although Korekiyo hadn’t seemed mad, he had told him the price and after that Rantaro had been mad at himself.

 

‘’I hope you are aware that you do have to move your feet,’’ came a silent and amused voice from above him.

 

‘’Ah, right,’’ it’s a good thing Korekiyo knew how to dance, because Rantaro could easily mirror the small movements he did with his legs. In a position like that, the height difference between them suddenly felt much bigger.

 

For some time, it was just them, alone on the dance floor. All the other people were a drunken blur in the background, they didn’t matter. Along with the people, the lines and rules of a friendship blurred too. Rantaro could let himself relax and slowly lay his head on Korekiyo’s shoulder.

 

‘’Rantaro…’’

 

‘’Mhm...?’’

 

‘’I believe you have something to tell me,’’ Korekiyo tightened his grip on Rantaro’s waist to bring the boy out of his thoughts.

 

‘’Right, um,’’ suddenly he grew sheepish, looking straight into Korekiyo’s eyes, ‘’it’s just that… you look really good. Tonight, I mean.’’

 

‘’I have a thought that that isn’t what you actually wished to tell me, but… I’ll accept the compliment,’’ his eyes were soft, smiling.

 

‘’What? No compliment back?’’ Rantaro questioned, slowly straightening his posture.

 

‘’I think…’’ Korekiyo leaned down, close to Rantaro’s ear, the zipper on his mask brushing against it, ‘’that we should definitely get out of here.’’

  


Soon the two boys found themselves running down the now deserted hallways of the school, not letting the suits slow them down. It wasn’t exactly what either of them expected, but there they were.

 

‘’Slow down, you have longer legs!’’ Rantaro groaned as he chased Korekiyo down, almost reaching him but not quite.

 

‘’I am barely running,’’ the other reasoned as they made a turn to the hallway with their own lockers.

 

With a sudden slam, Korekiyo found himself pressed against his own locker, back hitting the worn out remains of a graffiti. Rantaro was keeping him in place by simply holding his arm against him, sideways.

 

‘’Fuck you, man,’’ he complained, leaning close, ‘’You don’t play fair.’’

 

‘’Is that a threat or a promise?’’ Korekiyo raised an eyebrow, teasing.

 

Rantaro opened his mouth, trying to search for words before bursting out in laughter, his friend following right after. He laughed, laying his head against Korekiyo’s chest.

 

Finally, after calming down, he looked back up at his friend and reached to his right, to his own locker. He started trying to open the lock.

 

‘’What are you trying to do?’’ Korekiyo asked as Rantaro kept looking at him. Clearly, he couldn’t get the door open by not looking at it and he eventually had to turn his gaze to the lock, defeated.

 

‘’You’ll see,’’ Rantaro replied once he got the door to the locker open and reached inside.

 

Korekiyo didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t for Rantaro to pull out a white and a black permanent marker from his locker.

 

‘’Ah, I know you are drunk, but that is not weed, Rantaro,’’ he shook his head.

 

‘’Do you own multiple of those masks of yours, Kiyo?’’ Rantaro asked.

 

‘’...Yes? What are you getting a-’’ Korekiyo was interrupted by him leaning up, way too close than normal, and pressing the, at some point uncapped, white marker on top of his mask.

 

‘’What are you doing?’’

 

‘’Making a statement,’’ Rantaro smiled as he began writing something.

 

‘’Property… of…’’ he muttered the things he wrote out loud, so Korekiyo wouldn’t be completely lost. He wrote it over the zipper, under the other’s nose. Then he moved the marker under the zipper, continuing, ‘’Rantaro… Amami.’’

 

‘’Ah, objectifying me now, are you?’’ Korekiyo couldn’t help but be amused.

 

‘’It wasn’t obvious?’’ Rantaro smirked.

 

‘’So,’’ with one swift move, Korekiyo turned the two around, slamming Rantaro against his own locker, the door slamming shut at the same time. ‘’Are you all talk or are you going to claim what is rightfully yours?’’ and suddenly, before Rantaro could really do anything, he felt a pressure on his lips.

 

Korekiyo was kissing him through his mask, the zipper keeping them apart. Still, Rantaro grasped the moment and placed his hands over Korekiyo’s jaw, pulling him closer, desperate to feel the contact. The faint smell of the marker was still there.

 

The taller boy opened his eyes to see that the other one had them shut, and continued to quickly pull his mask down, covering Rantaro’s lips with his own. The other froze for a second before continuing with more passion than before, hanging onto the taller boy like he could disappear any second now.

 

And, almost as soon as it had started, Korekiyo had pulled away and the mask was back on his face.

 

‘’ _Ugh_ ,’’ Rantaro whined, trying to pull him back to him by the lapels of his jacket.

 

‘’I’d say we should take this to a more private place… should we not?’’

 

_________

 

The boys ended up walking around the school, trying to find a place where no one could interrupt them. They had ended up going in the locker room, leaving a little message on the back wall, but deciding to just call the limousine to pick them up, to get some real privacy for whatever they were planning to do.

 

Now, they had just shut the door to Korekiyo’s house, when Rantaro attacked his lips through the mask again, pressing him against the door.

 

‘’Control yourself,’’ Korekiyo teased once he got pulled away, out of breath. He grabbed Rantaro’s hand and started leading him up the stairs, to his room.

 

‘’Is anyone home?’’

 

‘’I don’t believe so.’’

 

‘’So it’ll be just us, huh?’’ Rantaro smirked as they closed the door to Korekiyo’s room behind them.

 

‘’I am afraid so,’’ Korekiyo said, not afraid at all.

 

Rantaro had been in the room countless of times, right now not interested in looking around and getting amazed by everything Korekiyo kept in there, but rather wanting to focus on Korekiyo himself.

 

And so he did, wrapping his arms around Korekiyo’s neck and kissing him softly through the mask.

 

‘’Korekiyo…’’ he started between the kisses as the other wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him against him.

 

‘’Hm?’’

 

‘’Ah, um,’’ he got cold feet again. ‘’The bed?’’

 

Korekiyo looked a little lost for a moment before he started pulling off his jacket. Rantaro quickly followed his lead and discarded his jacket on the nearby chair.

 

‘’The bed, hm?’’ the taller boy asked and Rantaro nodded, eager.

 

He was quickly pushed on the bed, followed by Korekiyo crawling on top of him and pulling down his - now decorated - mask, this time with Rantaro being able to see.

 

And, oh- seeing Korekiyo’s lips for the first time, Rantaro could’ve described the moment with so many words, could’ve described _them_ with so many words, if he wasn’t desperate to have those lips all over him.

 

Rantaro leaned up, capturing his lips and his hand slipping in Korekiyo’s hair, pulling the hairstyle open without paying a second thought to it, the dark strands falling down, tickling Rantaro’s face. The boy on top of him hummed at the feel of Rantaro’s fingers caressing his hair.

 

‘’May I take this off?’’ Korekiyo whispered against his lips, tugging at Rantaro’s vest and button up at the same time. ‘’Mm, please.’’

 

‘’Fuck, yes,’’ Rantaro complied.

 

Korekiyo left lines of kisses down his face, to his jaw, biting lightly and all the way down his neck. Korekiyo’s fingers pulled the bow tie off with one simple move as he left open-mouthed kisses on the fair skin on his neck and Rantaro could do nothing else than hold onto the boy’s shoulders and sigh at the contact.

 

Soon everything from his chest was off. Physically, that is, there was still one thing to confess, but this wasn’t the right moment.

 

Korekiyo’s hot mouth met the junction between Rantaro’s neck and shoulder. Rantaro arched into the touch, letting out a soft moan.

 

‘’You’re so stunning, Rantaro,’’ he sighed into his skin as his other hand travelled down Rantaro’s body, down his bare chest and soon his hand found the undeniable hardness between his legs. ‘’Absolutely divine.’’

 

‘’Ah, _fuck_ ,’’ Rantaro threw his arm over his eyes as he felt Korekiyo’s fingers wrap around him through the fabric, his hips jerking up in the touch.

 

‘’Kukuku… sensitive there?’’ the taller boy smirked before leaning down and licking a line over the other’s collarbone, earning another hot sigh.

 

‘’F-fuck you,’’ he complained, getting up on his elbows.

 

‘’Hm, I think it’ll be the exact opposite,’’ the corner of Korekiyo’s lips tugged up in a mischievous smile and Rantaro could swear that was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

 

His gaze moved down and he could see that Korekiyo was in a quite tight situation himself. Rantaro swiftly rolled them around, ending up on top of his friend, _hah, friend_ , and sitting on his hips.

 

‘’Opposite, huh?’’ he challenged as he experimentally ground down against Korekiyo’s groin and, _fuck_ \- it felt really good.

 

The soft whine that left Korekiyo’s lips was like heaven itself and Rantaro wanted to hear more.

 

He started slipping his hands under Korekiyo’s shirt, against the hot skin he had never had the chance to touch before. Korekiyo seemed like he got the cue and started unbuttoning his shirt with a rush Rantaro had never seen before, his bow tie already thrown off at some point.

 

Rantaro got a good look of Korekiyo’s pale skin, smooth and soft and burning for him. He was breathing heavy, his chest raising up and down. Rantaro leaned down, with a smirk and captured one of his nipples in his mouth.

 

‘’Ah-’’ Korekiyo gasped, eyes going shut.

 

Rantaro looked up, smiling while running his tongue over the pink peak, the boy whining underneath him, rocking his hips up. Rantaro moved his head, giving the other nipple the same treatment.

 

He moved up to kiss Korekiyo again, the other boy gripping his head to pull him closer. Rantaro grinned against his lips, running his other hand down Korekiyo’s chest and stomach, towards the obvious strain against his pants. He asked, ‘’You want me to go down on you?’’

 

‘’I’d prefer if you, ah, didn’t call it that,’’ Korekiyo mumbled as he sat up, pulling Rantaro better on his lap. ‘’And no.’’

 

‘’Then what should I-’’ his sentence was interrupted by the taller male starting to unbutton his dress pants.

 

‘’I, as in myself, should make you feel special,’’ Korekiyo whispered, breath hot against Rantaro’s neck.

 

He made quick move of removing the other’s trousers and boxers, leaving Rantaro naked - and hard - in his lap. Korekiyo’s fingers curled around his member, which was already hot and leaking precum.

 

‘’Fuck-’’ the shorter boy groaned at the contact, pressing his head on Korekiyo’s shoulder as he slowly started moving his hand in slow strokes.

 

The dark-haired boy traced his thumb over the slit and started moving his hand faster and faster, making Rantaro moan all kinds of words out loud that would definitely have made all of his family cry if they were to hear it.

 

‘’I never thought that I’d get to have my fingers on you like this, Rantaro,’’ Korekiyo said with a silent voice, leaving trails of kisses on the boy’s neck. 

 

His hips were jerking up recklessly by now, eyes shut. He was probably ruining Korekiyo’s trousers with the way he was moving on top of them, wrinkling them, but the other didn’t seem to mind one bit, listening carefully to each and every word and whimper Rantaro let out of his mouth.

 

He was getting closer and closer, being sent to heaven with each pump and stroke and caress and the hot breath against his neck and Korekiyo’s cologne and-

 

‘’Ah- Kiyo- I think I’m gonna-’’

 

And suddenly his fingers were gone, having left right before Rantaro reached the edge.

 

‘’Did you just-’’ he said once he finally got his eyes open, confused, frustrated and a little embarrassed. Korekiyo, instead, was looking as mischievous as ever. ‘’You did…’’

 

Rantaro raised his leg, pulling it over Korekiyo’s thighs as he flopped on his back on top of the sheets, annoyed and aching. ‘’Ugh, fuck _me_ …’’

 

‘’Luckily, that is _precisely_ what I’m planning to do, beautiful,’’ the other boy smiled gently as he started removing his own pants, still amused by Rantaro’s reaction.

 

Soon, Rantaro’s legs were spread the amount they could with his beginner’s flexibility, Korekiyo kneeling between them, face hovering over his. Their lips met again in a hungry kiss as the boy on top pulled Rantaro’s legs to wrap around his waist.

 

Korekiyo placed two fingers on top of the other’s lips once he pulled away. The shorter boy seemed to get the cue, opening his mouth and taking the fingers in, sucking and licking to get them soaked.

 

Rantaro was surprised to see Korekiyo let out a soft moan at the sensation and sight of him sucking his fingers.

 

Finally he pulled his fingers out and moved them low, low until Rantaro could feel the wetness of his own saliva against his back entrance. ‘’Ah-’’ he whimpered as one of Korekiyo’s fingers slipped in, ever so slowly, stretching him.

 

‘’Mm, you’re so tight, Rantaro,’’ Korekiyo hummed, slowly working Rantaro open with his finger, deeper and deeper while the other moaned and whined underneath him out of both pain and pleasure.

 

Soon another finger was added, and eventually third, curving inside of him and, oh- it felt so good. He was burning, sweating and groaning with the pleasure he was experiencing.

 

‘’Ngh, Kiyo, please,’’ Rantaro pleaded, grabbing onto the sheets, knuckles turning white. ‘’I need you.’’

 

‘’Are you certain you’re ready?’’ Korekiyo asked, suddenly worried.

 

‘’Mhm, hell yeah,’’ he assured the other, raising his hips to rock against the other’s pulsating member.

 

‘’A-ah- as you wish,’’ Korekiyo complied, sighing and pulling his fingers out. Rantaro groaned at the lost of the feeling, rocking against him again.

 

The taller boy leaned over Rantaro, grabbing his cock from the base and squeezing with pressure, but not enough to make it painful. ‘’Shh, just relax,’’ Korekiyo left kisses on his chest, light as feather.

 

‘’K-Kiyo-’’ he whimpered at the touch, raising his legs higher up his back, still tightly wrapped around him.

 

Finally, Rantaro relaxed in his position while Korekiyo gave himself a few strokes, spreading precum around his member before taking place at Rantaro’s entrance, the tip of his manhood pressing against him.

 

‘’Prepared?’’

 

‘’Oh my fucking- Korekiyo, _please_ ,’’ Rantaro groaned, gripping against the taller boy’s shoulders as he prepared himself.

 

Slowly, Korekiyo started easing his way inside, stretching him, letting out low sighs at the feeling of Rantaro constricting around him. The boy below pulled him closer, pressing his teeth against Korekiyo’s shoulder to muffle all the sounds and yells which were desperate to leave his lips.

 

‘’Ah, fuck,’’ Rantaro’s mind was preoccupied, but he still had to repeat the words the boy pushing into him had just said, because there was no way in hell they actually just let out a swear word.

 

Korekiyo pushed all the way in and waited a moment for Rantaro to get used to the feeling of being filled by him. Then, he started thrusting steadily, clearly holding himself back so he wouldn’t hurt the other.

 

‘’Kiyo, harder, please,’’ Rantaro begged, his chapped fingernails grazing Korekiyo’s back.

 

He got what he asked for, the boy above him starting to speed up with his thrusts, getting deeper into him with each one.

 

Korekiyo had one arm keeping his weight up as he slipped his other hand under Rantaro’s ass, slowly running it down the back of his thigh until he reached the behind of his knee. Korekiyo raised Rantaro’s knee up, as close as he could to his ear and the other leg followed behind as if on cue.

 

He was now able to thrust even deeper with Rantaro bent almost in half beneath him, desperately moaning against his shoulder. And oh, if it wasn’t the fucking heaven Korekiyo was experiencing right now from being inside the other boy that also made him so noisy, it definitely was the dirty praises and groans Rantaro was letting out next to his ear.

 

And then, his cock hit Rantaro’s prostate, and the boy let out the loudest moan Korekiyo had ever heard in his life, probably should’ve been considered a scream. And then Korekiyo, that slick bastard, kept ramming himself against that spot, drawing out every single scream and moan and whimper from Rantaro.

 

It’s not like Korekiyo was being quiet himself, his vocal chords going on a test with how much louder he was being now than usual, whispering sweet nothings and praises in Rantaro’s ear, telling him how beautiful and magnificent and _hot_ he was.

 

They were both getting closer and closer, when suddenly Rantaro started uncontrollably laughing while still clinging onto Korekiyo.

 

‘’What, _ah_ , what’s so amusing?’’ the other whispered, barely able to speak audible words.

 

‘’I’m getting,’’ Rantaro’s voice cracked, ‘’getting laid on a prom night- Such… such a fucking cliche-’’

 

Korekiyo cracked a smile, speeding up and making the boy groan all over again, ‘’I- I’m not sure having sex with your best friend is a, uh, a cliche…’’

 

‘’ _Nngh!_ ’’ he was so close to getting over the edge, all he needed was a little push. ‘’What I’m about to confess is, though-’’

 

‘’Tell me,’’ the taller boy breathed out, sending shivers down Rantaro’s spine, ‘’Tell me everything that’s going on inside that exquisite mind of yours.’’

 

‘’Ah, I- I-’’ Korekiyo’s hand wrapping around Rantaro’s cock and pumping quickly was his last straw, losing control and screaming out, _‘’I love you!’’_

 

And then Rantaro was coming, hard, on his own stomach. Korekiyo followed soon, after hearing his words and letting out a low and halted moan, coming undone in front of Rantaro’s very eyes.

 

After pulling out, his head fell on Rantaro’s chest along with the rest of his weight, completely exhausted, dark hair tickling the other boy all around and not caring about the mess already covering his stomach. He let his head lay there, gathering his breath.

 

Rantaro exhaled, noticing he had been holding his breath ever since he confessed.

 

‘’Kiyo…?’’ he started, unsure and voice rasped. His hand found his way to the small of Korekiyo’s back, holding him there, close to him.

 

‘’Mhm?’’ came a hum right over his heart, warm breath spreading around his chest.

 

‘’I- um, I know we’re… drunk… and this thing we did… probably wasn’t the best decision,’’ Rantaro admitted, running his fingers through Korekiyo’s soft hair, still so very smooth even after what they did, ‘’but, I meant what I said. I love you.’’

 

Korekiyo looked up, narrow, yellow eyes meeting Rantaro’s green ones.

 

‘’I… I didn’t expect ever to come to say this to a person, but…’’ he tripped over his words, so unlike him. ‘’I love you too.’’

 

Rantaro’s heart twitched and he was pulling Korekiyo up and rolling them to the side, coming face to face while laying on their sides. He noticed tears pricking the corners of the taller boy’s eyes and he couldn’t help but start tearing up too.

 

‘’Really?’’ Rantaro swallowed.

 

‘’I’m not sure I’ve ever been more certain about something,’’ he admitted.

 

‘’Then…’’ the green-haired boy reached for Korekiyo’s hand and intertwined their fingers, ‘’I can’t wait to spend the next summer with you as my boyfriend.’’

 

And Korekiyo felt like he was supposed to say something, something he had been meaning to tell Rantaro all night but couldn’t bring himself to say. Not right now, when his heart was fluttering with a happiness he had never felt before.

 

‘’Me neither,’’ he said.

 

____________

  


When Rantaro had woken up, first of all, he had gotten the worst headache of his life, but it was worth it, because second, he had woken up in Korekiyo’s arms, remembering every single detail of last night. And he was so damn happy he did. He had finally confessed something he had been keeping inside of him for at least a year now and probably more.

 

Once Korekiyo woke up, though, Rantaro’s heart shattered. Just a bit, though. Or, at least, that’s what he had told his friend. _Hah,_ his _friend._ His best friend, who was apparently going to move across the fucking states to fucking Washington with his family before the summer would even fucking start properly. Hah, he apparently hadn’t thought of informing Rantaro about that tiny little detail last night or when he actually found out himself.

 

Rantaro swore it was fine, it was fine staying best friends so the things between them wouldn’t be complicated, it was fine talking long distance with the most important person in his life for, probably, the rest of his fucking life and it was fine not discussing the events of the previous night anymore. _It was fine_.

 

In fact, it was so fine, that Rantaro had pulled on his clothes - the suit he had gotten just to match with Korekiyo, even though he would’ve preferred something more casual - with the mess from the now unspeakable events of last night still covering his body. He had insisted on leaving without showering or eating breakfast because he was fine.

 

On his way downstairs, Rantaro saw Korekiyo’s sister looking at him from her room, the door there cracked ever so slightly so only her eye was visible. She was glaring at him, judging him. Probably had been there the whole past night. Well, oh well, it’s not like it mattered, it’s not like anything significant or life changing happened last night. Rantaro definitely didn’t lose his virginity to his best friend and tell him he loved him or anything like that.

 

Right before slamming the door shut and collapsing on the Shingujis’ front porch to cry his eyes out, he had heard Korekiyo’s sister screaming at Korekiyo, something about how they needed to _seriously_ talk. Rantaro had no idea what the something serious was, and his heart and head ached way too much to pay it a second thought. But, for apparently a very sick girl, her scream sounded heartless, so cold.

 

The next Monday, Rantaro had decided to just keep being friends with Korekiyo, now matter how much he wanted to kiss him, hold onto him forever and scream at his face that he fucking loved him. He wanted to spend his every waking moment with Korekiyo before he would move away.

 

It sucked that Korekiyo had become more distant after the event, though. He had been calm on the morning after, hugging Rantaro and telling him that they wouldn’t lose their bond, because, according to him, they were _kindred spirits,_ inseparable. Rantaro didn’t know what changed when Korekiyo stopped being able to change his clothes in front of him, declined all of his suggestions of going swimming before they graduated and didn’t make almost any voluntary physical contact with him after that morning.

 

And then, then came the moving day and oh, Rantaro did his best not to cry, it wasn’t like him, but seeing Korekiyo being dragged through the gates of the airport by his sister, her insisting that their parents would leave without them, it made him break into tears. He hadn’t gotten the chance to tell Korekiyo everything he wanted, and he doubted Korekiyo had told him everything he would’ve wanted to, either.

 

Rantaro was heartbroken after his move, laying in his bed nearly every single day as his sisters pleaded him to come play with them. He couldn’t. He was angry at Korekiyo, angry at his sister, angry at himself. And also very fucking sad.

 

Eventually Rantaro came to understand that Korekiyo hadn’t told him about the move before their night together, because he actually did love him. He couldn’t have hurt him like that, but he had messed up and just ended up hurting him more. And that little spark of hope, that Korekiyo Shinguji had actually loved him, Rantaro Amami, got him through the summer.

 

Nearly four years later, Rantaro was sitting in his favourite bar, looking at the Instagram page of the person he had once loved so dearly. Years had passed, he had matured and moved on and even dated some other people during the years. Rantaro had forgotten his feelings for Korekiyo, since there was a big chance he would never see him again, the obvious choice was to get over him. And he did, not even thinking about him in that way anymore.

 

But can you _really_ ever get over a person you have loved more than anything?

 

Oh, _shit_ , it looks like Rantaro liked one of his posts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-
> 
> ok so here are the reasons this sucks  
> 1\. this was my first time writing smut  
> 2\. they were teenagers (17) and drunk and this was a flashback so i didn't include too much of their own thoughts or try to make it super fancy idk sskds  
> 3\. i really, really tried to avoid using some words  
> 4\. ngl I think the ending is pretty nice but not like,,, what happens before :d
> 
>  
> 
> feedback, please? sisdjdskj


	6. And we lay, we lay together just not too close, too close (How close is close enough?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo realises something. And denies it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter one but i love it???? i mean love it until i wake up tomorrow and read it over-

 

 

‘’You know, it’s not like I  _ hate _ bicycles, I just think that there’s so much more you can do with your own two feet-’’

 

Korekiyo had no idea why Kaede was so insistent on talking to him whenever they happened to have the same shift. Perhaps the girl took pity on him, never seeing him with any friends, or maybe, she herself was lonely and just wanted a friend, even if it had to be some creep from work.

 

She had even denied taking her hair tie back after Korekiyo tried to return it, claiming that it was a gift for their new bond. Kaede really liked to think of the two of them as friends. And it was odd. They had known each other for just about two weeks.

 

‘’I am starting to think that you simply just don’t know how to ride one,’’ he replied after giving a customer their black coffee, no sugar.

 

‘’I do,’’ Kaede swore, crossing her arms. Then she continued, sheepish, ‘’I mean, it can’t be that hard.’’

 

Korekiyo didn’t reply, rather just leaned back against the back counter as there were no other customers in line.

 

It was truly quite amusing and intriguing, a person he had just met, voluntarily getting attached to someone like him. She would basically daily have one-sided conversations with him and wouldn’t mind. Perhaps she just wanted a friend.

 

Even the sound of the bell at the front door, messaging that someone had come in, didn’t pull him out of his thoughts. Before someone nudged him sharply in the ribs, that is.

 

‘’Ah-’’

 

‘’Korekiyo,’’ Kaede looked panicked, eyes wide and pupils dilated, ‘’Look at who just walked in.’’

 

And so he did, glancing over at the door and seeing no one else other than Rantaro Amami, having just walked in and looking right at him and slightly smiling. He was wearing a black sweater with a V-neck, showing off his collarbones, and dark jeans.

 

‘’That’s the guy from the radio,’’ ah, right. Kaede didn’t know Korekiyo was friends with Rantaro. If she did, she probably wouldn’t probably have been so obvious about her crush on the latter and wouldn’t have played the radio every time he was on. ‘’Act cool,  _ okay _ ?’’

 

Korekiyo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips, ‘’I’ll try my best.’’

 

Kaede took place at the register as Rantaro walked to the counter. Korekiyo kept on leaning back and inspecting them, curious to see how the situation would escalate.

 

‘’Hi, what can I get you?’’ she started as soon as he had briefly met her eyes. 

 

‘’I’ll, hmm, I’ll take a green tea and a croissant, please,’’ he replied, seemingly a little surprised by the enthusiastic girl popping up in front of him, eyes still looking at the boy in the back, the one he actually wanted to talk to.

 

‘’Great,’’ Kaede pressed some buttons on the register, ‘’That’d be 7,50.’’

 

As Rantaro started going through his pockets to get his wallet, Korekiyo moved behind the counter and started gathering his order up, Kaede clearly making no movement to do so herself.

 

‘’It- it’s a lovely day outside, isn’t it?’’ the girl tried sparking up a conversation, meanwhile the male in front of him handed her a 10 dollar bill.

 

‘’Um, it’s raining,’’ he simply commented as Kaede’s face turned just the slightest bit red. It indeed was raining outside, it had been pouring all week, actually.

 

‘’Yeah, I know, but who doesn’t like dancing in the rain?’’ she tried again, smiling as she handed him his change.

 

‘’Ah, you’ve got a point,’’ Rantaro chuckled, thinking it was just a conversation to pass time for both of them.

 

Korekiyo appeared next to Kaede, handing him his tea and food over the pile of cookies which were, very dramatically, stacked right next to the register as if to make sure you wouldn’t have any kind of free space when dealing with orders.

 

‘’Thanks, Kiyo,’’ the boy on the customers’ side flashed him a smile as he received his order.

 

Kaede’s eyes immediately shot back at the tall male standing next to her at the mention of his name. He ignored her gaze.

 

‘’Excuse me, I think the customer needs my assistance,’’ Korekiyo brushed her stare off and went around the counter to follow Rantaro to his table.

 

The latter had just sat down at the table next to the front window, food and drink still in hand.

 

‘’Hi,’’ Korekiyo said as he got to the table.

 

Rantaro’s eyes flashed up and he smiled, ‘’Hey.’’ He nodded at the empty seat across from him. The other looked around to see if there was anyone who actually needed his services before sitting down. ‘’Is that girl Kaede?’’ the shorter male continued, hinting at the girl looking over at them from the counter, confused.

 

‘’Ah, indeed,’’ Korekiyo glanced behind his back, ‘’I mentioned her name, didn’t I?’’

 

‘’Yeah, you had her hair tie or something,’’ Rantaro raised the cup of green tea up to his lips. ‘’And the musical note pins in her hair were a dead giveaway. Also I might’ve seen her on campus a few times.’’

 

‘’It is true she has talked to me a whole lot about her passion towards music,’’ Korekiyo shook his head.

 

‘’Anyways,’’ the shorter male continued, ‘’that’s not what I came here for.’’

 

‘’Right, I’m assuming you came to get me to do something mildly illegal with you…?’’ the other raised an eyebrow, running his fingers over the neckline of his apron.

 

‘’I mean, not exactly,’’ Rantaro laughed as he set his tea cup down. ‘’I actually wanted you to  come to a party with me.’’ He scratched the back of his head before continuing, ‘’I know you liked to observe all those social events back in the days and this girl from our old class, who is in the same college actually, Angie, is turning 21 tomorrow since she skipped a grade, so…’’

 

‘’So you wish for me to come observe her birthday party?’’

 

‘’Don’t be like that, I just told you I wanted you to come with me. Be my plus one, you know?’’ he suggested with almost a pleading tone.

 

Korekiyo raised his hand to his chin, stroking a few times as if deep in thought before responding, ‘’I suppose I could stop by.’’

 

‘’Hey, hey, I’m your mentor, remember? And I’m mentoring you right now to get a better attitude, okay?’’ Rantaro looked dead serious as he took a bite out of his croissant.

 

Their discussion was cut short when someone placed a hand on Korekiyo’s shoulder, ‘’Korekiyo, I kind of need you to come back to work. Working hours, you know?’’

 

When they both looked up they saw Kaede, smiling widely. Too widely. 

 

‘’Ah, I apologize,’’ Korekiyo shook his head as if ashamed, taking that brief chance to shrug Kaede’s gentle hand off his shoulder.

 

‘’So, um, whatcha guys talking about, huh?’’ she continued, smiling.

 

‘’This one party, nothing much,’’ it was like Rantaro’s second nature to be friendly to strangers. Perhaps he didn’t suspect danger or perhaps he didn’t just judge a book by its cover. Its very pushy and a very smiling cover.

 

‘’Are you talking about Angie’s party?’’ Rantaro looked a bit taken aback before Kaede explained herself, ‘’I, um, I go to the same university. Angie’s a friend of mine, you could say.’’

 

‘’Oh, sweet. Are you going?’’

 

‘’Yup! I’m really hyped up for it!’’ no one could believe it was possible, but it seemed like Kaede managed to smile even wider, her eyes sparkling. ‘’Angie gets all kinds of crazy at parties, I can’t wait to see what she’s like at her own.’’

 

‘’Yeah, were you at the toga party last year? Her god wouldn’t be too happy about what happened there,’’ Rantaro chuckled, memories flooding in.

 

‘’Totally, I was there! Can you believe they still haven’t gotten the bra down from the flagpole?’’

 

Korekiyo didn’t know why, but it was very frustrating to be left out of a conversation like this. There was not even anything he could do about it. 

 

He had known Angie, but it was years ago and she even barely talked to him then. Some of the girls in his class had once spread a rumour that they were dating and Korekiyo had very roughly denied all such allegations. Angie had seemed kind of hurt by it, but it was hard to tell since she was always so cheered up.

 

Usually such event of him being left out wouldn’t have bothered him as much, he usually liked observing the situation as a wallflower, but now it was different. The one person he could talk to with barely any limitations of course had to be the one who could talk to everyone without a problem. 

 

Korekiyo felt an odd rush of rage pump through his heart. Was this… jealousy?

 

‘’But, yeah, I’m going with Kiyo,’’ that sentence finally got him out of his thoughts.

 

‘’Oh, fun!’’ Kaede drew herself a chair and settled on the free side of the table, between both of the boys. ‘’Where do you guys know each other from?’’

 

‘’It is a rather long story,’’ Korekiyo started.

 

‘’We’ve known since middle school,’’ Rantaro shrugged. ‘’Been best friends ever since.’’

 

‘’I’ve never seen you two on campus together, though. Where do you go to school,  _ Kiyo _ ? You never told me.’’

 

It felt odd hearing her say his nickname, Korekiyo had gotten used to only hearing Rantaro say it.

 

‘’Ah, I have already graduated. Actually… I’ve been living in Washington for the past four years,’’ he gave her the brief explanation.

 

‘’I knew you were something special!’’ Kaede cheered before turning back to Rantaro. ‘’So, what’s your major?’’

 

‘’Education.’’

 

And they fell back into their conversation, Korekiyo remaining silent. He silently listened as they talked about their school, their teachers, their people… the things he had no way of knowing.

 

‘’Can someone come to the register? Please?’’ someone pleaded from behind them.

 

The two workers turned around to see a line of customers, waiting to order. Korekiyo smiled a little under his mask, thinking Kaede would have to go back and he could continue to chat with his friend. Instead, she spoke up, asking, ‘ _ ’Kiyo _ , would you please take care of those?’’

 

And if there was ever a time in Korekiyo’s life he had thought of turning to violence, it was now. Such innocence yet arrogance at the same time, such tenderness yet confidence, it was throwing him for a loop.

 

He could do nothing else other than just blink and comply, ‘’Of course. Excuse me for interrupting your conversation,  _ please _ , do carry on,’’ and his voice was almost a scoff as he stood up.

 

‘’Kiyo, wait-’’ Rantaro started, trying to grab his hand over the table, but the tall male was already walking back towards the line of waiting customers.

 

Kaede blinked a few times before turning back towards Rantaro, ‘’So, you’ll be a teacher? Like a high school type or a college professor?’’

  
  
  


___________

  
  
  
  


Suddenly, without warning, it was already tomorrow. Or tomorrow- _ ish _ , if you could say, since it was about three in the morning. That was clear by the bright red numbers shining on the nightstand of Korekiyo’s motel room. The sun would rise soon, it always did.

 

And Korekiyo wanted to die. Or, let the ground beneath him swallow him, at least.

 

Ignoring both Rantaro and Kaede for the rest of the day had been such an immature thing of him to do. They were both probably ashamed for and of him.

 

Okay, that was wrong. Rantaro had seemed quite upset he had to leave the coffee shop without giving Korekiyo more details about the upcoming party or even being able to say goodbye since the other kept hiding at the back.

 

It wasn’t too often he had felt jealous about something. For the past four years he had practically felt absolutely nothing at all, not even during his journeys or adventures, so this new feeling was strange,

 

And oh, Korekiyo would be left as the third wheel again at the party. If he happened to go, that is. They probably had much more in common than Korekiyo and Rantaro did.

 

It’s like Rantaro had instantly had a connection with Kaede and Korekiyo hated it. It was ridiculous, they were adults and could have other friends and interactions, but- but Kaede was young and beautiful and motivating and charming and already liked him and it would be no surprise if Rantaro would fall for her immediately. And that would be an issue because then he would start dating her and-

 

_ Oh no _ .

 

No.

 

No.

 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.  _ No. _

 

Korekiyo sat up and shook his head. He must get these thoughts out of his head. Rantaro was his friend, a great friend he had just gotten back and surely wouldn’t abandon him… like he had done four years prior. Yes, definitely not.

 

He glanced over the dark room. His full body mirror was still covered with the bed cover, just to keep himself sane. But his thoughts definitely didn’t help with keeping the state of his mind rational. The windows were shedding light inside. A pink light of the sun as it started to rise. Pink like the colour of love.

 

Suddenly Korekiyo felt like he couldn’t breathe, the fabric covering half his face suffocating him, the marks and scars over his pale skin burning, digging deeper into his skin to cut off the blood circulation and his ability to breathe. The sheets around him were a sweaty mess, tangling around his legs and pooling around his waist as he sat. 

 

The yellows of his eyes started to melt and drip down on his lap as a sight appeared in front of him. Exposed skin, green tea hair tangling with long, blonde strands, hot and familiar moans escaping the other’s lips. Korekiyo couldn’t breathe, his heart tightening as he witnessed a scene of Rantaro passionately devouring Kaede’s lips, her jaw, her neck. And the hot, desperate sounds he let out following the girl’s touch did a wonderful job at making Korekiyo gasp for air, the scars sinking through his skin and cutting him into pieces.

 

And then he woke up. 

 

Heart beating fast, body drenched with both sweat and embarrassment. More embarrassment flowed through him as he realised he was positively turned on.

 

He wished he could wake up again. Or not at all.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...owo?


	7. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary says it all
> 
> no title because there's not really any song lyric i can use for this
> 
> trigger warning;  
> a flashback scene of -mostly- verbal abuse

 

 

The morning slowly changed into a day as Rantaro stood in front of the doors of the coffee shop, waiting for a specific one of the workers to come to their shift of the day. Multiple workers had already come and unlocked the place, but no Korekiyo was in sight. That bastard couldn’t even check his phone every once in a while.

 

It was fine, Rantaro had time (for now), but it was still raining outside and he was persistent on catching the boy before he could make his way inside the cafe and escape behind the _staff only_ -gates again. It was too bad there was no protection from the rain outside as he played a game on his phone, needing something to do with his hands. Probably wasn’t the greatest idea to do such a thing when it was raining cats and dogs.

 

Finally, after about an hour, a familiar tall male could be seen walking towards the building with an umbrella. Rantaro smiled to himself at the sight of him as he started meeting him halfway, shoving his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

 

Korekiyo stopped as soon as he laid his eyes on the other male.

 

Hiis grasp on the handle of the umbrella could be seen tighten and it seemed as if he seemed kind of sheepish.

 

‘’Hey,’’ Rantaro waved his hand across the air with a carefree smile.

 

‘’You- you’re soaked, here,’’ Korekiyo said before anything else, getting close enough to share the same cover from the rain with the shorter male.

 

Rantaro really was drenched and a little cold even, but he didn’t mind too much.

 

‘’I wanted to ask if you’re still coming to the party tomorrow?’’

 

Yesterday Korekiyo had turned all strange all of a sudden and Rantaro didn’t understand it. There was this girl, Kaede, who had begun talking to him and honestly, Rantaro was a little bothered by how straightforward she was, but he didn’t want to seem rude so he didn’t say anything. She wasn’t too bad. It was possible Korekiyo didn’t like the girl, though. But they hadn’t even met too long ago and Korekiyo wasn’t the type of person to dislike someone because of one simple personality trait, so it wouldn’t really have made sense.

 

The man looked troubled for just a moment before replying, ‘’Are you certain you need my presence there?’’

 

‘’I asked you to go, didn’t I?’’ Rantaro gave him an easygoing smile with an arched eyebrow.

 

‘’Ah, yes…’’ Korekiyo nodded. ‘’Then… I shall be there.’’

 

‘’Great,’’ he raised his thumb almost comically, before checking the clock from his wristwatch. He frowned, ‘’Man, I have a class soon. Do you know where the campus is? We can meet there at like… nine pm, okay?’’

 

‘’I will figure it out,’’ the taller one assured him.

 

Rantaro gave him a genuine smile before starting to walk away, rain getting to him again. Korekiyo looked after him, the other not being able to see him do so.

  


___________

  
  


In all honesty, Korekiyo was a mess in many ways. He had been one for many years but for the past few weeks he had thought he was doing a lot better. Legend says he was wrong. For someone so great at reading other people, he was the worst at reading himself.

 

Maybe someone like him, someone so violated and insane, shouldn’t even be here in the first place. Someone who couldn’t deal with emotions or relationships. Someone who still had to deal with them way too much.

 

The air outside was chilly and smelled earthy, like petrichor as the rain had stopped somewhere along the day, but Korekiyo hadn’t noticed when. He was wearing a dark coat over his shoulders, covering the fact he was hugging himself under it.

 

It was a thing he used to do, back in Washington, as if to feel taken care of and create a false sense of comfort. It was kind of ridiculous actually, a grown man feeling so vulnerable he needed to have himself as physical contact. But it’s not as if he used to have anyone back there willing to comfort him… without ulterior motives.

 

His fingers were digging into his arms underneath as he gently shook in the cold air.

 

He felt like a disappointment. To himself, his family, the world, Rantaro, his sister even… no, that wasn’t right. So many things were going through his head, all the thoughts were blurring together. The worry of Rantaro and Kaede together was way too high on his priority list than it probably should’ve been.

 

‘’You found your way here,’’ Korekiyo felt the familiar, calming voice come from behind him and he turned around, coming face to face with a Rantaro, hands hidden in his pockets and hair dry this time around.

 

The taller smiled slightly at seeing his face again, a warmth blooming in his chest, taking away his dark thoughts. ‘’Did you doubt my abilities? I still lived here for almost my entire life,’’ he snickered.

 

Rantaro shook his head, ‘’I’d never dare do something like that.’’ He laughed before nudging Korekiyo to get a move on. ‘’The party’s at the girls’ dorms,’’ he explained as the other nodded.

 

‘’I figured out that much.’’

 

‘’Kaede told me she’ll be there,’’ Rantaro commented after a moment of silence, ‘’apparently looking forward to seeing us again.’’

 

Korekiyo let out a rather indelicate snort, ‘’I’m sure she is.’’ His hands gripped harder on his thin arms, starting to hurt. The shorter male glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. ‘’It’s nothing, forget it,’’ he brushed it off, realising how unfair he must’ve sounded.

 

The taller one knew Rantaro would have a follow up question, so he changed the subject before the other got his chance. ‘’Should I have brought a gift?’’

 

‘’Ah, uh, no, I think,’’ he furrowed his brows, ‘’It should be a normal party, just having fun and gettin’ drunk,’’ Rantaro chuckled and waved his hand through the air as if brushing all the worries off.

 

‘’Mm, good,’’ Korekiyo murmured. ‘’I have, ah, decided to start taking notes again.’’

 

Rantaro looked at him, cocking an eyebrow, ‘’I never knew you stopped?’’

 

Korekiyo used to carry an old notebook with him with leather covers, writing in his observations and, well, notes about whatever he came across in his life regarding humans. He hadn’t kept it with him at all times after he travelled back to his hometown, but it’s not like he had too many situations where he had the time to write something down.

 

And… it’s not like he still had his old, trustworthy notebook with him. Oh, that was a goner.

 

Korekiyo made a sudden stop in his tracks as a painful memory flooded into his mind.

 

_(‘ Korekiyo, you’ve been a very naughty boy today, ’ her hands settled on the notebook, resting atop of Korekiyo’s wooden desk. ‘ Going out with kids from your school you wish you could call friends but who actually resent you… and leaving me alone to suffer in my condition. Don’t you have any kind of love for me at all? ’_

 

_‘ I- I’m sorry, it wasn’t my purpose- ’ he stuttered, getting up from his bed._

 

_‘ And look at this, all the things you’ve written down in this book of miseries of yours, ’ her hands, once so gentle but now so cold, just cold, started flipping through the pages._

 

_‘ They’re confidential- ’_

 

_‘ Shush, ’ she said softly, but he knew better to understand it was a demand. She grabbed his chin in her grip. ’ We share everything, do we not? You said so yourself. ‘_

 

_‘ I know, I’m so sorry, I promise I will- ’ and then he was tugged close, pure rage covering his lips and biting down, hard enough to draw blood before it pulled away. His mask, his hiding spot, had already been tugged off his face a long time in advance. Blood started dripping down on his now released chin._

 

_‘ I was foolish, I thought this was where you kept your research. For your dream, ’ she said, out of spite, ‘ Oh, but look at what we have here. ’_

 

_Korekiyo sunk down on the floor, on his knees, his forehead pressing against the carpet as tears started forming in his eyes, ‘ Please, I beg of you, please don’t read it aloud. ’ He crept his hands up, bandaged, to cover his ears._

 

_She chuckled, it was the most beautiful sound in the world, but it was a trap. Her hands tore his own away to settle on the ground next to his head. She turned back towards the notebook in her hand and read, ‘ I have not written anything in multiple days. It is not that I’ve not encountered anything curious, but rather I’ve been busy studying myself. This is is exactly my thousandth day without Rantaro… words cannot describe how much I miss him. His brilliant mind, warmth, character, everything. He is and will always be the true definition of beauty, no matter how long I keep analyzing it. I wish to return to him as soon as possible. Oh, how interesting my own mind may be when I give it the chance. ’_

 

_A rough whine left Korekiyo’s lips as he was smacked on the back of his head with the book._

 

_‘ You disgust me, Korekiyo, ‘ she spat, and he couldn’t deny it. She started ripping out multiple pages at a time from her brother’s dear notebook. ‘ You’re a sinner. Parents will be so disappointed. And so am I. ‘_

 

_‘ I swear on my- I swear, it is not what it sounds like, you must believe me, ‘ Korekiyo looked up from the carpet. Watering and terrified golden eyes met ones of the same color, yet so much prettier. Even when covered with anger, rage, spite, they managed to beat his. She always beat him, no matter the context._

 

_‘ You don’t love me and you never will, ‘ she said with her rage boiling, eyebrows arched like there was no tomorrow and hands clenched into fists as they kept and kept and kept ripping out his work from the book. ‘ You are a monster, Korekiyo. ‘_

 

_He swallowed. He knew it was true. He was bearing feelings for another boy, when the girl - no, a woman - in front of him was the one he should’ve loved. He tried, he tried so desperately. She was slowly dying and needed someone and Korekiyo needed to be that someone. No matter how rough she was with him, she would love him until the day her soul passed from here to eternity._

 

_‘ I know, I know, ‘ he cried out, having trouble breathing before realising his sister was stepping on his back, holding his chest down on the ground. ‘ P-please, let me repay you. I’ll do anything. ‘_

 

_A devilish grin spread on her face as she eased her foot off him and dropped the almost empty frames of the notebook down to the ground. As he took panicked breaths to gather oxygen again, she said, ‘ I have an idea. Get on your knees for me, Korekiyo. You’d do that for me, right? You love me, right? ‘_

 

_And anything she said was right, so she was right now too. She had to be, no matter how much his heart tried to say otherwise. With tear-soaked eyes and a weak body, the boy rose up to his knees, shaking as she dug her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt, letting it fall down.)_

 

‘’Kiyo?’’

 

Someone had their hand on his shoulder and he reflexively stepped away from the grasp.

 

Korekiyo realised he was shaking even more than before, fingernails pressing down through his shirt violently. His face must’ve been so pale, probably lighter than before.

 

Rantaro frowned, looking at him with worry in his eyes, hand still mid-air.. ‘’You spaced out for a while… it was kind of scary,’’ he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck.

 

‘’Ah, I… I apologize,’’ Korekiyo swallowed hard, wishing the other didn’t sense it. ‘’Back to our topic, I… was unable to retrieve my notebook and bring it with me, so I was unable to gather any notes.’’ And it was the truth, even if vague.

 

‘’Oh, did you lose it or something?’’ the other questioned. Rantaro knew Korekiyo wasn’t one to lose his things. He was suspicious.

 

‘’No, it, ah, it got stolen,’’ and this time it was a lie. He knew he wasn’t the worst at lying, so why not try it when trying to escape being vulnerable in front of others? ‘’It happened during my flight, actually. I had, ah, this is _embarrassing,_ I had eaten too much so I had to occupy the restroom… once I came back, the book had disappeared from my seat.’’ Lies always work the best if you slip in a humiliating detail, he thought.

 

‘’Oh, that really sucks,’’ Rantaro said, ‘’But… you have a new one, right?’’

 

‘’That is correct,’’ he hummed, slowly calming down.

 

The shorter started walking again and he followed, a big building that most likely was the dorms settling in front of them. Rantaro looked at him and smiled a genuine, soft smile, ‘’I really hope you can have a good time.’’

 

‘’Aah… thank you?’’

 

He grinned before continuing closer to the building, eventually inside of it as Korekiyo followed behind, confused.

 

___________

  


The dormitory was nothing usual, even if Korekiyo hadn’t seen one in person before. The lobby had been neutral colored, a few sofas and bean bag chairs here and there. The building separated into two sections, the girls’ and boys’ sides. Nothing unusual. The third floor girls’ hallway, though. _Oh boy._ The white walls were decorated with colorful banners and signs, showing the way towards the correct room. Or _rooms,_ plural, apparently multiple ones had people partying in them. Music was playing loud from one of them.

 

‘’Angie sure didn’t come to play any games,’’ Rantaro observed, chuckling. It was only a little over nine o’clock, so most of the people were only coming in or not there yet, but still, a lot of talking was heard. Two girls they didn’t know were in the hallway, next to a vending machine, two red solo cups in hand and already drinking.

 

‘’I see that,’’ Korekiyo kicked one of the balloons laying on the hallway floor. _Yes,_ there were also balloons apparently. The whole thing was a nice decoration to the otherwise bland hallway, but a bit over the top. Kind of like the birthday girl herself.

 

They arrived at the room the music was coming from. It was a double and quite the big one, with a huge window outside. Not too long time passed before they catched a glimpse of platinum blonde hair and suddenly the birthday girl was standing in front of the two males. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, her bangs and a few strands of  almost white hair still laying on her forehead. Her body was wrapped in a frill strap, light blue dress, one that definitely wouldn’t pass the dress code if worn at their old school. Then again, she used to be dress coded all the time in the past.

 

‘’Aah! Rantaro!’’ Angie cheered, ‘’I knew you’d come! Atua is pleased!’’ she smiled with her eyes closed before turning to the guest Rantaro brought with him. Her smile changed to something unreadable for a second, before she continued, chirping, ‘’Korekiyo! You’re still alive!’’

 

And before Korekiyo could react, the over a feet shorter girl had thrown herself over him, hugging him. ‘’Oh my-’’ he huffed as the girl buried her face in his chest, not being able to reach higher. She smelled like a forest right after a rain, mixed with - _oh,_ with _a lot_ of - vanilla. How could someone even obtain such a strong scent?

 

 _‘Save me,’_ Korekiyo mouthed at Rantaro who was, at the moment, laughing. A lot. They were interrupted however, as someone ducked their head inside the room, apparently having been in one of the other ones.

 

‘’Did I hear someone say Korekiyo is here?’’

 

_Oh no._

 

Korekiyo managed to push the intrusive girl off him as he turned towards the door, just to see probably the last person he expected or wanted to see, poking their head in. Kokichi goddamn Ouma.

 

‘’Ahaha, long time no see, Kiki,’’ the - still a surprisingly short - male walked smugly inside the room, still rocking the white clothing he used to. He was probably a few inches taller, but definitely not much. ‘’I haven’t seen you in what - _four years?_ Not since you totally abandoned us all for your big chief daddy.’’

 

‘’Ah, right, I forgot to tell you Kokichi was coming, _ehehe,’’_ Rantaro chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, meaning he probably had known and wanted to annoy Korekiyo just a bit.

 

The tallest in the room glared at Rantaro before turning to Kokichi with a defeated sigh, ‘’Always a pleasure, Ouma.’’ He looked around the room to see if Shuichi happened to be anywhere, but he wasn’t in the room, at least. Only people he didn’t know.

 

‘’Aw, what? Not even a first name basis yet?’’ Kokichi frowned, twirling a strand of his dark purple hair around his finger, still as long as before. ‘’And here I was, actually missing you. Rantaro would _not_ shut up about you while you were gone.’’

 

The said male did quick work of hooking his arm around Korekiyo and pulling him away from the two short teens- no, adults. Those two were actually the legal age of drinking now and the taller male could not believe it. ‘’I think that’s enough reuniting for now, _ahah,_ let’s get you a drink,’’ Rantaro chuckled and led Korekiyo to a table which apparently was Angie’s desk but now covered with bottles of different alcohol.

 

‘’Actually, I’d prefer staying sober tonight,’’ Korekiyo interrupted Rantaro, who was already pouring a cup full with beer, by taking a hold of his wrist. ‘’If you do not mind, of course.’’

 

If needed, he would use the excuse of having to stay alert in order to observe the events properly, but he knew from experience that he was able to do that whilst intoxicated. What Korekiyo was really avoiding, though, was losing control of his acting and making a regrettable move towards the handsome male he was standing next to.

 

‘’Oh, that’s fine,’’ the other shrugged with a carefree smile, as usual, before bringing the cup up to his own lips instead. After a moment, Korekiyo looked away, ignoring the way Rantaro’s pink lips glistened after getting wet with the alcohol.

 

‘’By the way,’’ Rantaro started after swallowing a gulp of the drink, ‘’though not everyone goes to the same university, you’ll probably see a lot of our old classmates tonight. All of us didn’t get the chance to leave town,’’ he chuckled and it almost sounded sad. ‘’Plus, a lot of them like Angie. I don’t know why, but they do.’’

 

‘’Beats me.’’

  


___________

  
  
  


It was eleven pm and Korekiyo and Rantaro were sharing a bright yellow bean bag chair in Angie’s room as the party was getting more and more crowded. Either Angie was very popular, or people at the college grasped any chance to have a good time.

 

‘’This is a rather slow night,’’ Korekiyo commented as he leaned over his new notebook - one with a leather cover, but this time it was deep brown - and looked at the people chatting around the room.

 

‘’It isn’t that late yet,’’ Rantaro shrugged. He had three empty solo cups at his feet, the bright red plastic next to the bright yellow awfully reminding both of them of a certain fast food restaurant. The shorter man yawned, leaning down sideways and letting his head flop down on Korekiyo’s shoulder. The taller male froze. ‘’We should get something to do before I fall asleep, though,’’ he suggested.

 

‘’A-ah, yes, we should,’’ Korekiyo swallowed, yet made no effort to make Rantaro sit up straight.

 

As if she had heard their conversation, no one else other than the birthday girl appeared in front of the two males, cheered up - and rather intoxicated - as ever. _‘’Boooooys,_ we’re playing truth or dare in Kaede’s room, you must join us or I’ll be so sad!’’ Angie frowned and started tugging both of them to stand up. ‘’Atua says the birthday girl’s wishes must be respected!’’

 

And, though a little reluctantly, the men got up and followed Angie out of the room, right to the next one which, apparently, belonged to Kaede. The piano inside was a dead giveaway. It was more of a keyboard than a piano, since a proper one probably wouldn’t have fit inside.

 

‘’Hold up, is that Korekiyo?’’ the said male just now noticed all of the people sitting on the floor, in a circle. It almost gave him a stroke, seeing all of them. Kaito, Kokichi, Shuichi, Miu and Maki were there, all of them from his old class, everyone besides Kokichi looking at him with wide eyes. And, oh, Kaede was also there.

 

‘’The sneaky fucker is still kicking it,’’ Miu stated, stunned.

 

‘’Teehee, I wanted to have a little reunion with us all!’’ Angie smiled like she had just accomplished something huge. And maybe, in a way, she had. The girl turned to point at Kaede, ‘’Oh, and Kaede is here too because it’s her room. We don’t discriminate here!’’ she cheered.

 

Korekiyo almost laughed at her statement, full aware that over half the people in the room had either bullied, mocked or avoided him back in high school, but he held back. He didn’t hold grudges, only memories.

 

‘’I can’t believe goddamn Korekiyo is here,’’ Kaito, the prom king of their class, said, still wide-eyed. ‘’You didn’t even bother to tell me, huh?’’

 

Rantaro sat down next to Kaede and Korekiyo followed his lead, settling down on the carpet with his legs crossed. ‘’I’m not sure you made too big of an effort to contact me either, Kaito,’’ he stated calmly.

 

The fact that the others had noticed he had moved away warmed his heart a little, at least. And it’s not as if all of their memories together were awful. Just… harmful behavior tended to leave more memories than kind.

 

‘’Well, yeah, but I was busy with school and such. Still am,’’ he shrugged as if it was no big deal. It really wasn’t, Korekiyo hadn’t missed him, but he was being hypocritical. One of the many aspects to human beauty. ‘’I still have multiple years before I become a legit astronaut,’’ Kaito grinned, pointing to himself with his thumb as to show that he, indeed him as himself, was becoming an astronaut.

 

‘’Blah blah, we’ve heard your story like ten thousand times, let’s just play already!’’ Kokichi groaned, already leaning on his hand from boredom. Or maybe, that was a lie. Who knew when it came to Kokichi.

 

Finally, Angie settled down as well, between Maki and Korekiyo, and pulled out an empty beer bottle from behind her back. ‘’Ta-da! Today Atua has blessed us with the gift of alcohol and the glass bottle that carries it!’’ she praised as she placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

 

As she, for some reason, started explaining the concept of truth or dare, like not a single one of them had played it before, Korekiyo heard Kaede and Rantaro beginning to talk next to him.

 

‘’Hey, Rantaro, I’m glad you made it,’’ she whispered, giving him a gentle nice.

 

Rantaro tucked a strand of green tea colored hair behind his left ear, pierced ear showing off in Korekiyo’s direction. He grinned, ‘’Like I would miss a party.’’

 

‘’I might feel kind of left out during the game since all of you know each other from before,’’ Kaede frowned after chuckling at his comment. Korekiyo couldn’t help but let out a quiet _tsk,_ a scolding sound at her words. _Oh,_ he was just the worst. ‘’But I’m glad I know you.’’

 

‘’I mean, you work with Kiyo… so you know each other too, right?’’ he raised an eyebrow.

 

Before Kaede could figure out what to reply, Angie loudly declared they were ready to play and spun the bottle on top of the carpet. The carpet wasn’t too thick and didn’t have that long hairs, so the bottle moved just fine. It went around the circle, crossing the few young adults who had yet to say a word, before stopping.

 

‘’Rantaro!’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna have some fun times in the next chapter
> 
> i was gonna include the whole party in this one but it was already 4k words damn


	8. So good at setting bad examples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare. Secrets. Dares. Marks over someone's pale body like there's no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is rushed on purpose

 

 _'’Truuuuuuth_ or _daarrrre,_ Rantaro?’’

 

Angie’s hands were framing her face as she leaned towards the said male and suddenly it was obvious to tell how drunk she was, the rough scent of alcohol in her words.. Rantaro chuckled with a hint of nervousness in his eyes, scooting backwards just the tiniest bit. ‘’Why, dare of course,’’ he grinned lazily.

 

‘’I knew you’d say that!’’ the birthday girl smiled before closing her eyes and pressing the insides of her palms together like in a prayer. ‘’Mmm… Atua tells me to dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game. I must obey!’’ she said with a beam of innocence.

 

 _‘’Here we go,’’_ Maki could be heard whispering to Kaito with a huff.

 

Korekiyo, perhaps a little too eagerly, turned in his place to see Rantaro complete his dare. The latter wasn’t looking bothered at all, instead a smile was pasted on his face as he reached to the hem of his sweater and started pulling it off, almost achingly slowly, revealing the light skin underneath.

 

‘’We don’t have all night, Rantaro,’’ Kaito groaned, clearly annoyed by him taking his sweet time.

 

Rantaro just chuckled as he pulled the top over his head and let it drop on his lap. His usual necklace was in place, it was one that Korekiyo had seen him wear more and more often under his shirts.

 

The necklace was silver, simple chain with a charm representing a small angel wing. He assumed it held some special meaning to Rantaro and was intrigued to find out what that was. Even as much as getting lost on the jewelry instead of what was bare right underneath it. It’d probably be for the best if he didn’t focus on _that_ too much.

 

‘’Holy fuckery,’’ Miu breathed out, squirming in place. It was clear what had made her act like that, not that it was too different from - what Korekiyo assumed was still - her usual behavior nowadays. ‘’Not to be a total fangirl or nothing but- _fuck.’’_

 

‘’Aw, no fun, Rantaro gets all the girls? No fair,’’ Kokichi frowned, pouting - honestly, he could’ve still pulled off the role of a four year old if he so desired - and Shuichi could be seen briefly glaring at him. The other one noticed and sweetly smiled at the boy before the expression turned into a grin.

 

Kaede giggled, answering to the stranger whose name she most likely wasn’t even sure of, even if she was in the same university, ‘’Can you blame us?’’ Her eyes darted back on Rantaro’s revealed torso as the boy started to look a bit flushed by all the attention.

 

To the most it probably looked like he was blushing, but Korekiyo could tell he was uncomfortable by the way his hand grasped rather tightly on the discarded sweater on his lap, his other one fumbling with the charm of his necklace. It wasn’t surprising that even the most easy-going person in the room could become uneasy from everyone’s eyes being on him.

 

‘’I suggest we move on? We didn’t come here to,’’ Korekiyo had to hold back the swallow that insisted on following after Rantaro had straightened his back to look at him, ‘’We came here to play a game, did we not?’’

 

‘’Yes, Rantaro, please spin,’’ Maki said with a complete pokerface. Kaito seemed rather glad sitting next to her.

 

And he did as told, reaching for the empty bottle and giving it a quick spin before settling back in his place, leaning back on his hands. The glass came to a quick stop, pointing at Shuichi. The boy, who had not said a word since the game had begun, pulled his knees closer to himself as he prepared for the question.

 

‘’Truth or dare, Saihara?’’

 

‘’Ah, um… truth,’’ Shuichi replied with uncertainty in his voice, his face seeming even more pale than usual. No sun had definitely treated the boy (Or should he be called a man? For some reason, for Korekiyo it felt weird to think of the other people in the room besides him and Rantaro as adults.) over the four years of Korekiyo’s absence. To be fair, Korekiyo could say the same about himself too.

 

Rantaro made a face as if to let everyone know he was deep in thought, before letting out a laugh and grinning, ‘’I’ve got a great question for you,’’ and Korekiyo could already guess what it was. Shuichi clearly could not. ‘’Are you and Kokichi dating or what the hell is this eye fucking all about?’’

 

Angie choked on the drink she had gotten from somewhere, holding it at her mouth. Her sudden outburst of coughs and inhales drew everyone’s attention, so Shuichi could panic in peace and look at Kokichi, pleading with his eyes to tell him what to say.

 

Korekiyo chuckled at the scene and could see Rantaro gazing at him with bright eyes from the corner of his own, seeing the shorter one’s mouth form into a smile. Korekiyo turned to him to raise an eyebrow, the others still looking and gathering around Angie, making sure she was okay.

 

‘’You… you haven’t laughed in a while, that’s all,’’ Rantaro explained his staring, voice low but soft and filled with honesty. And Korekiyo would’ve turned red at that single second, if he wasn’t persistent on not letting himself fall apart in front of his friend.

 

Instead, he let out just as honest of a reaction, though he didn’t plan the hesitation, ‘’Ah, I- I wasn’t sure you noticed,’’ and he hated himself for the hesitation, knowing damn well it’d wake up more worry than what was apparently already going on in Rantaro’s mind.

 

‘’I am A-OK, let us let Rantaro ask his question again!’’ Angie announced as she had finally gathered her breath back and sat up straight.

 

‘’Ah, yeah, right,’’ the said male’s eyes darted back to the still wide-eyed Shuichi as he ran a hand through his hair, most likely fully aware by now that practically nothing could keep his bangs off his face, yet them immediately slipping back on his forehead didn’t seem to bother him. ‘’So… you and Kokichi? A thing or no?’’

 

Kokichi blew a raspberry at Rantaro, receiving a roll of green eyes from that. The shorter one groaned, ‘’What are these accusations? You’re acting like you and mister anthropology haven’t been dating for, what? Like eight years now?’’ Kokichi snorted as he seemed to have caught both of them off guard.

 

‘’That’s a rather bold claim,’’ Rantaro hummed almost right away. ‘’Maybe you should let the big boys talk now, okay?’’

 

‘’Yeah, Cockitchy, let the gays talk,’’ Miu ordered loudly, grinning. Clearly their relationship hadn’t changed much during the years, not surprising. Apparently neither of them had changed either, though Korekiyo felt like there was something more to Kokichi. Kaede made an odd sound after hearing Miu speak.

 

‘’I don’t remember asking for a prostitute’s opinion,’’ Kokichi scoffed, giving Miu the finger as she did the exact same.

 

‘’We’re dating,’’ Shuichi suddenly admitted. The shorter male’s eyes could be seen widening before he turned to glare at Shuichi. ‘’It’s just- I don’t want to hide us anymore, Kokichi,’’ he frowned, his hand wrapping around Kokichi’s.

 

‘’Oh my god,’’ Kaede covered her mouth with her hand, eyes shining with excitement.

 

Kokichi kept staring at their hands before finally looking up to meet Shuichi’s eyes. ‘’You _big idiot,’’_ he said, but somehow it sounded much different than an insult. A confession, rather. Shuichi’s eyes lit up as he smiled.

 

‘’This could actually be cute if it wasn’t Kokichi,’’ Maki admitted too as Kaito was either trying to cover the disappointment from his face with his hands or trying to hold back tears.

 

‘’This was rather unexpected,’’ Korekiyo mused as the couple in front of him continued to hold hands in a loving manner.

 

‘’Was it really?’’ Rantaro let out a chuckle.

  
  


__________

  
  


The clock hit midnight as the group of adults were still playing truth or dare. Yes, a group of adults. No matter how immature some of them might still have seemed. And yes, truth or dare, no matter how mature the others in the group claimed to be. It was a surprise Angie was still with them and not celebrating her birthday outside, where music was still loudly booming.

 

Miu’s hot pink, lacy bra was hanging out from Kaede’s room window, visible to every unfortunate walk-by who happened to pass the dormitory on their journey. Kokichi’s hair was up in a ponytail, including so many hair ties that it was almost impossible to see any of his purple hair as the monstrosity pointed straight up at the roof because of the use of ridiculously many hair ties. His scalp must’ve been aching terribly.

 

Saying Kaede was drunk would’ve been a huge understatement. She was blasted, hammered, wasted, however delicately you want to put it. She had been dared to do multiple shots of jalapeno liqueur, resulting in her current state and the dark stains of mascara tears under her eyes.

 

Maki was still blushing from the dare of having to give both Shuichi and Kaito a lap dance. It was surprising she had gone through with them, you would’ve never suspected it four years ago. Her fingernails from her left hand were spelling _‘cunt!’_ in baby pink - the only color of nail polish Kaede owned - because Miu had found it hilarious giving out that dare.

 

A lot of kisses had been traded and dared, as well. Obvious ones like Kokichi and Shuichi, Kaito and Maki, even Kaito with Angie and Miu with Kaede. Rantaro and Korekiyo had both gotten off fairly easy, the other still shirtless (though he was wet, having been dared to pour a glass of water on himself) and Korekiyo only having an illuminati symbol, a triangle with an eye in the middle, drawn on his forehead with red lipstick. His hair was off his forehead, two musical note pins keeping them neatly out of sight and out of mind.

 

Some awkward and hilarious truths had been also shared among the group. Everyone was shocked to find out Kokichi fucking Ouma was on his way to getting a political science degree, already having been accepted to law school for next year. No, everyone was mortified, terrified for their lives, even.

 

The group found out Angie’s craziest sexual experience. Although very traumatizing, hearing about the threeway she had with her roommate, whoever she was, and a man planning to become a priest in his future was certainly intriguing to hear about. After that they had almost quit playing, deciding that Angie had won the whole damn game, but Kaede had another truth for Korekiyo.

 

Korekiyo had to share his deepest, darkest secret from the time he was away. He had explained it as having… intimate relations with someone not so reliable. His heart had ached when he saw Rantaro flinch at his story. He also had been asked for the backstory of his mask, but they hadn’t gotten a response to that one.

  


By now, Rantaro and Korekiyo were clearly the most sober people in the room, the latter not drinking and the other not _too_ affected by the three drinks he had hours ago. _Okay,_ Maki and Kokichi weren’t as bad as the rest, but not at the top of their game either. Dares and truths were becoming more and more risque.

 

‘’Alright, alright, shut up, idiots!’’ Miu yelled when Kaito and Shuichi were arguing about which Pokémon could completely, _utterly_ destroy Thanos. ‘’I’m trying to give my fucking dare to Rantaro over here!’’

 

Rantaro chuckled lazily, leaning back with his chest still glistening from the water treatment it got not too long ago. There was also a safety pin going through his pierced ear instead of a normal jewelry, Korekiyo wasn’t even sure at which point he had had to put it in.

 

‘’Okay, I dare you to… be handcuffed with Kiyo for the rest of the game.’’ Korekiyo looked up just to see Miu grinning rather smugly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

 

‘’You got cuffs?’’ Rantaro smirked, a challenging tone in his voice. The male next to him swallowed, hard, and wished his friend didn’t happen to notice it.

 

‘’Actually, yeah, I do,’’ Miu cheered after digging through the pockets of her jacket, ‘’I was gonna give them to Angie as a joke but she’s already freaky enough with her popes and shit.’’

 

‘’Aw, you got Angie a gift?’’ the birthday girl smiled lazily, her hair let down and shoes discarded somewhere in the room. She pressed her palms together yet again and nodded, ‘’May Atua bless you, child of god. Wait-’’

 

And then Miu was kneeling in front of Korekiyo and Rantaro, slipping the metal handcuffs around their wrists before they could say anything. Korekiyo looked down in confusion as he saw- was that pink fur? _Oh,_ it was. At least it wouldn’t strain their skin too much. And then the metal snapped shut, locking itself around Korekiyo’s right wrist and Rantaro’s left one.

 

‘’Classy choice, Miu,’’ Rantaro shook his head in amusement.

 

‘’Ain’t it?’’ the said girl laughed loudly, way too loudly. Maki nudged her to shut up.

 

Korekiyo was still taken aback by suddenly being tied to Rantaro, he didn’t even notice Kaede skipping Rantaro’s turn to ask someone, instead asking him yet again. The male didn’t seem to mind too much and replied with dare.. Finally, when the words _‘kiss’_ and _‘me’_ left Kaede’s lips, almost as a whisper, Korekiyo’s eyes shot up.

 

‘’Bold one, Akamatsu,’’ Kokichi laughed, rather hypocritical when he had earlier dared Shuichi to sit on his lap for the rest of the game, where he still was sitting at. It was quite awkward when Maki had to give Shuichi the lap dance with Kokichi underneath and when Kaito almost attacked the blue-haired male for not agreeing with his choice of Mewtwo defeating Thanos.

 

‘’Ah, I knew I was gonna be hit with one of these soon,’’ Rantaro waved his hand across the air, brushing it off as he laughed, ‘’Didn’t expect one from you, though.’’

 

‘’Kayaygay isn’t gay-gay? I’m shocked,’’ Angie pressed her palms against her cheeks to represent shock, but no one could understand her too well at this point anyways, so she went ignored.

 

Having Rantaro actually, voluntarily turn towards Kaede had Korekiyo’s stomach turning. And himself, too, because of the bond between their wrists. He could see Rantaro’s hands being in fists, instead of relaxed, but it was most likely due to the sensation the fur sent through his wrist and arm, tickling.

 

‘’Ah, I’m excited,’’ Kaede commented as she scooted towards Rantaro, legs crossed. She moved close, too close for Korekiyo’s liking. He narrowed his eyes as Kaede trailed her hand down Rantaro’s jaw, caressing his skin. _How dare she._

 

‘’I must use the bathroom.’’ Korekiyo didn’t even realise he was standing up, tugging Rantaro up behind him, leaving Kaede’s grasp. He seemed a bit shaken up by the sudden pull.

 

‘’Right now?’’ Kaede raised a suspecting brow at him.

 

He shrugged, ‘’Ways of the human body are way too complex for me to explain.’’

 

And then Rantaro was pulled out of the room, just having the time to grab his shirt from the floor before being dragged out. He had to almost run to stay in the same pace as the taller male attached to him in order to avoid stumbling around. ‘’Kiyo-’’ he tried, but the other was ignoring him.

 

Korekiyo walked out of the girls’ section of the dormitory, then straight out of the lobby too. ‘’Kiyo, we just walked past like four bathrooms!’’ Rantaro sighed and the other finally stopped walking, now outside and able to get some fresh air.

 

‘’I didn’t actually have the need to use one, I apologize,’’ Korekiyo shook his head, keeping it down as to not let Rantaro see the anger in his eyes. ‘’You may return… if you’d like, but I’ll be going back to my dear old motel room.’’

 

Rantaro replied after thinking and inspecting the other male for a moment, ‘’I´ll leave with you.’’

 

_‘’What?’’_

 

‘’I mean,’’ he chuckled, ‘’I’m getting kind of tired, even if it isn’t too late, and besides…’’ Rantaro jiggled the metal keeping them together, ‘’You kinda fucked up our chances of being separated anytime soon by storming out.’’

 

The realisation dawned upon Korekiyo. They were tied together for god knows how long. Okay, maybe they could return back upstairs and retrieve the key Miu hopefully had for the handcuffs, but that meant having to see Kaede again so soon.

 

After she tried to kiss Rantaro. She had known him for a few days. Days, that’s it. Days in person, plus weeks worth of stalking him through the radio. It was nothing like she had known Rantaro for about 11 years, for almost half of their lives, and slowly and painfully come to the realisation that she could not bear without Rantaro, the person with the most beauty radiating from every single aspect of him. No, she had heard him over a radio and become attached.

 

It wasn’t fair she’d get to be the one to kiss him.

 

‘’Ah, that is correct,’’ Korekiyo admitted. ‘’What shall we do?’’

  


_______

  
  


They had decided to do a movement and an activity also known as walking, walking not too far to Rantaro’s apartment yet again. Korekiyo had memorised the smell and the aesthetic from the two times he had been there before.

 

The apartment was bright and modern, lots of light shining in and lots of spacious designs. He had not seen the kitchen or the bathroom, but he could imagine they had the same amount of delicate mess as Rantaro’s work desk and closet had.

 

When they got inside the apartment, instead of focusing to look around the hallway of the apartment, Korekiyo’s eyes focused on Rantaro, still not wearing a shirt and clearly shivering. ‘’Rantaro- are you a complete moron?’’ he sighed as his jacket was quick to come off, settling on the other’s shoulders.

 

‘’Thanks, but- it’s not like I really have the possibility of putting anything on,’’ Rantaro raised his wrist, eliciting a noise from the chain between them. Korekiyo had started to think the other male liked the sound, rattling their bond more than necessary.

 

‘’I could’ve given you my jacket all the way back at the dormitories,’’ he shook his head. ‘’If only you said something-’’

 

‘’I wasn’t cold then,’’ Rantaro shrugged as he started slowly leading Korekiyo inside the apartment, gently pulling at the cuffs. ‘’Or was the view not good enough, is that it?’’

 

‘’E-excuse me?’’

 

And soon they were in Rantaro’s bathroom, Korekiyo having been right about the mess. To be more specific, it wasn’t a mess as in carelessness, Rantaro seemed to just have way too many things for the size of his apartment.

 

‘’I was only kidding,’’ the green-haired boy chuckled as he started going through the cabinet on top of the sink, behind the mirror. After a moment of searching, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant, and Korekiyo _absolutely despised_ himself for what his first thought was.

 

‘’Ah, right, that will make the handcuffs and our hands slick and we will get out,’’ Korekiyo explained as Rantaro nodded. The plastic cap snapped open as he squeezed the substance on his hand.

 

‘’We should probably shower once we’re out,’’ Rantaro commented, a slick and greasy hand on Korekiyo’s wrist, easing his fingers between the metal and the skin. ‘’Your forehead is not looking too good.’’

 

And the taller male glanced at the mirror, seeing the illuminati symbol (actually it was the Eye of Providence, but the younger generations just had to ruin _everything,_ didn’t they?) on his face for the first time. He also noticed the musical hair pins and sighed, knowing he’d have to see Kaede to give them back…. Right, they also shared the same job. How delightful.

 

As Korekiyo was occupied in his own thoughts, Rantaro had made quick work of freeing their hands from the shackles and throwing the handcuffs on the lid of the toilet. ‘’Ah, thank you,’’ Korekiyo rubbed the freed flesh around his wrist, relieved from not being tickled anymore, even though greasy.

 

‘’Anything for my freedom,’’ Rantaro laughed and the metaphor of being away from Korekiyo being freedom didn’t sound too good in his ears, even if he knew he didn’t mean it like that. The shorter male washed his hands, dried them and grabbed a clean towel from one of the cabinets. ‘’Here, you can shower first.’’

 

And he could’ve said no, could’ve insisted on leaving and saying goodnight, but he didn’t want to. He absolutely did not want to leave. And that would later lead him to his doom.

 

‘’This is rather kind, I hope I can repay you,’’ Korekiyo said as he looked down at the other boy, getting a good view of him shirtless, wearing only his jacket on his shoulders. _Oh, how he didn’t want to leave._

 

Then Rantaro excused himself to go get them some drinks, and Korekiyo should’ve listened better, should’ve realised he was going to come back with two glasses of highly carbonated drinks. Should’ve heard the door didn’t close all the way, should’ve at least looked at it before starting to get ready for the shower.

 

Perhaps his usual sharp senses blurred after such a crazy night, being at Rantaro’s home, safe, with just the two of them… or perhaps… this was his way of unconsciously asking for help. _Begging_ for it. Oh, how intriguing the human mind can be even without you being aware of it.

 

Korekiyo’s hands crept across his skin with the hem of his shirt tightly grasped in them, running up his pale torso. And then it was neatly folded on the lid of the toilet, next to the pink fur -decorated handcuffs. Then it was the hair pins, then… his mask. And before he knew it he was facing away from the door, about to unbuckle his belt.

 

He didn’t even have time to hear the other come in when he heard a sound of glass breaking behind him. With a hurried 180, Korekiyo could see Rantaro at the door of the bathroom, two glasses broken at his feet as his eyes ran wildly over Korekiyo’s torso.

 

‘’Kiyo- what-’’ and for what seemed like the first time in years, his voice was scratched, barely coming out. Not at all easy-going like before. Then again, whose would be, after witnessing something so… hideous.

 

And Korekiyo could do nothing else other than wrap the towel around his upper body and lower his gaze in shame. Shame for something he couldn’t have changed, yet he felt so, so guilty. Like he had just betrayed Rantaro in some weird, messed up way.

 

But before he could react in any other way, like beginning to apologize and pull his clothes on and leave the apartment and then the country, Rantaro’s now warm arms were tightly wrapped around him, not caring about the possible glass shards on his feet or Korekiyo’s towel falling down and having to touch the unnatural red marks and scars on the almost white skin, which now was the one shaking.

 

‘’Kiyo… who did this to you? _Please,_ talk to me.’’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ask a lot of how I update so fast and honestly,,, I risk a lot of sleep for this but my school year is about to end anyways so it's not too bad
> 
>  Also just to clarify, the reason Kiyo's comfortable to just start undressing like that is because Rantaro makes him feel safe, safer than he's ever been
> 
> Anyways,,,, uh thoughts?


	9. Coming undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning;  
> the whole chapter is based around past abuse and the effects it has on a person.

 

He was _shaking._

 

He was completely devastated and horrified of what was about to happen. Of what words were about to come out, deep and sad words.

 

Funnily enough, Rantaro wasn’t talking about Korekiyo, he was talking about himself. He was scared. Even though the initial shock had happened about ten minutes ago, his hands were still insisting to shake.

 

Korekiyo had a shirt back on - a T-shirt Rantaro had lent him, - a blanket around him and was sitting on Rantaro’s bed, looking down so his long hair was suitably covering his face from the side. From where Rantaro was. He didn’t blame the other for covering up, Rantaro would’ve most likely done the same in his situation.

 

He edged closer to Korekiyo, his legs crossed on the bed as he waited for the other to be more comfortable in order to speak up.

 

The last words exchanged happened long ago. The taller male had suggested, silently, that Rantaro should clean up the glass shards from the bathroom floor, or that he could do it himself since it was him whose body was the reason for the breaking of the glasses. Rantaro had shook his head and taken Korekiyo in his room, tried to make him comfortable and… then waiting.

 

There had been red marks on Korekiyo’s back, chest and arms. Rantaro was afraid they continued lower. Some looked like they had been carved them into him with sharp nails, not looking too deep, marks that a cat could leave. But then… others looked really deep, really red and bruised. Like- like they had been cut with a knife, perhaps, or some other sharp object. They looked like cuts. Cuts all over his body. Some of them even looked like burn marks. And his… neck… It had deep purple, horizontal bruises, layered on top of each other on two sides. Something that looked like the result of strangulation.

 

Rantaro swallowed harshly, wondering if Korekiyo could do the same without his whole neck aching. Was this what he had meant during the game earlier? About _him_ _having relations with someone not trustworthy?_ Rantaro had selfishly first focused on Korekiyo having a relationship with someone else… he hadn’t even considered the option of him getting abused. It must’ve continued for long, some of the marks had seemed more faded when some were still bright red and bruised. But he hadn’t seen them for that long, he could be wrong.

 

Maybe they were from a… a bear attack? No, Korekiyo most likely wouldn’t get anywhere near a feral animal. If in that context a feral animal indeed meant a feral animal, that is and not a toxic person. Maybe, they were from-

 

 _‘’Please,_ stop looking at me like that,’’ Korekiyo whispered, voice hoarse.

 

Rantaro met his eyes. It looked like the yellows had lost saturation, looking very drained and pained. There was hurt there, he could see it. He knew the other well enough to see when he was in pain. At least, most of the time.

 

Rantaro’s eyes looked down at the lower half of Korekiyo’s face, uncovered. At the tip of his nose, lips and jaw. At least there were no signs of wounds there, but… his lower lip was quivering.

 

‘’Looking at you like what..?’’ Rantaro tried to keep his voice steady, no matter how much he was panicking and jumping to conclusions in his head, but he knew Korekiyo could tell. He always could. Rantaro wasn’t the only one who knew the other.

 

‘’As if I am merely a damsel in distress. As if I need to be saved,’’ Korekiyo stated, eyes darting away and the grey blanket being pulled tighter around him.

 

Rantaro tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but it was shrugged away. He continued, nevertheless, ‘’I would never think of you that way, Korekiyo. But I’m worried-’’

 

‘’Do not call me that.’’

 

‘’But that’s your name-’’

 

‘’True. It is my legal name. But I’d much rather you continued calling me Kiyo,’’ his hand peeked from underneath the blanket, knuckles white as he held onto it.

 

 _‘’Kiyo,’’_ Rantaro said slowly, testing the waters before diving right in, headfirst, ‘’Just tell me what happened? What’s going on on your body?’’

 

‘’It is something I’d rather not worry you with. It is not your burden to carry,’’ Kiyo shook his head, eyes looking lazily at the window in front of them, the sun already set and the lights of the city shining in, creating a glowing effect of blue on both of them.

 

The other’s fingers were quick to brush multiple strands of dark hair behind his ear, his face becoming visible again. Rantaro spoke gently, but firmly, ‘’With all due respect… you look like you’ve been tortured for weeks. By not telling me you’re only worrying me more.’’

 

And he was really growing more and more worried, the chain of concern tightening around his heart, aching. He was now sure someone had… hurt… Kiyo. Rantaro’s best friend. Who the hell gave them the right to do that? The worst part was that Rantaro didn’t know who was the one who dared hurt him in such a cruel way. He didn’t know why they had done it, either.

 

‘’I… I’d really prefer not ruining our friendship. Again,’’ Kiyo bowed his head in shame. ‘’I would really, really prefer that.’’

 

‘’You’re acting like I’ll abandon you over something you had no control over-’’ Rantaro started, but was soon interrupted.

 

‘’But what if I did have control over it?’’ and suddenly the other looked honest, no shenanigans or covers between them. And Kiyo looked, oh, so tired. Hopeless even, the dark marks on his neck even more visible from the cityscape lights beaming on him.

 

‘’...What do you mean?’’

 

‘’I… succumbed to the behavior. I thought it was right at the time,’’ and it seemed as if he had never been this ashamed of himself, lips curling into a self-deprecating smile. ‘’I suppose my punishments were justified after all, for being so incredibly stupid.’’

 

And at that moment Rantaro wanted to wrap the other in a hug, pull him close and never let him go. To shower him with delicate kisses and to show that no one would ever treat him like that again. That he’d be safe with him. But this wasn’t the right time.

 

Instead, he asked, ‘’Who- whose behavior did you… succumb to?’’

 

Kiyo’s hands crept up to his opposite forearms, grabbing them as the blanket started falling down his shoulders. He swallowed harshly, not answering.

 

‘’Do I know this person….?’’ it was becoming more and more difficult to keep calm, Rantaro’s heart beating unnaturally fast. He received a nod of the head and continued, ‘’D-did you date them? In… Washington?’’

 

‘’Ah,’’ Kiyo let out a shaky breath, his nails digging into his now exposed skin from the depths of the blanket, ‘’I’m not sure I’d call what I did with her dating.’’

 

So it was a she. A woman. Ignoring Kiyo’s sister and mother, Rantaro couldn’t think of any woman he knew who exactly liked Kiyo. Though, can you really say you like someone if you continue to hurt them like that?

 

‘’I… didn’t understand. I still don’t,’’ he continued, voice quiet. ‘’How I could be such a fool, don’t know.’’

 

‘’I really hope you’re not thinking it’s your fault,’’ Rantaro whispered.

 

‘’But it is. She- she loved me and I dared disobey her…’’ Kiyo’s eyes started glistening, tears starting to form and his hands just grasping tighter and tighter and the sight broke Rantaro’s heart. The anthropologist had only cried once in front of him before and that was when they were both drunk. ‘’I can only blame myself… That is… the only rational conclusion.’’

 

Rantaro gazed at him sadly. _‘’Kiyo…’’_ he let out a whine, ‘’It’s not love if they hurt you. That’s abuse.’’ _I would never hurt you,_ he thought, but this wasn’t about him at all.

 

‘’She… couldn’t do that to me. Not after all this time. She- she couldn’t…’’

 

Quickly the pieces started to fall into place in Rantaro’s head. A woman, someone he knew and who Kiyo had known for a long time… And someone controlling… Could it be?

 

‘’Kiyo,’’ Rantaro repeated his name yet again, this time panic in his eyes, ‘’Are you talking about Mi-’’

 

The said male shrieked, looking away, ‘’Don’t- don’t say her name. I… do not deserve to hear it.’’

 

_Oh._

 

So it was his sister. The one person Kiyo had always told him he could count on. Not at all funny, but ironic. And heartbreaking and _fucking_ cruel. Just one look at his body and you could guess someone had tried to _murder_ him. Rantaro couldn’t believe it.

 

A hint of red started appearing underneath Kiyo’s fingernails, still pressing against his pale skin and now breaking it.

 

Rantaro acted without thinking and grabbed both his wrists, pulling them away from his arms with a surprising force. ‘’Stop that.’’

 

‘’Kiyo, you-’’ he started whilst loosening his grip on his wrists so he wouldn’t hurt him, ‘’You definitely don’t deserve this. I- _fuck,_ I had no idea you had gone through something like this. And by your own sister? Jesus. I wish I could’ve been there to help you.’’

 

‘’I… doubt you could’ve done much about what was happening,’’ Kiyo mumbled as he pulled his hands in his lap. ‘’I didn’t stop it either.’’

 

‘’I don’t know the details and I know you probably don’t want to talk about them, but I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have let her do that if you were in the right state of mind… It’s not your fault,’’ Rantaro tried to assure him, voice deep and cracked, ‘’You’re honestly the only person I can depend on and it’s awful that I wasn’t there so you could do the same.’’

 

And neither of them were sure when or how (or even why, really), but soon they ended up hugging again, the city lights still the only light inside the room as they embraced. Rantaro thought Kiyo was sniffing against his shoulder, but he wasn’t sure. He was completely aware that he himself was shedding tears, though.

 

‘’You’re the strongest person I know, Kiyo,’’ he whispered against the other’s neck and he could feel the shivers on his skin.

 

Kiyo pulled away, just a little so their eyes could meet, their arms still wrapped around each other’s torso. His lips were exposed and it seemed as if he was biting on the bottom one. His eyes were red from crying yet staring straight in the shorter male’s.

 

All it took was a shuddered breath and a sudden lean in and those lips were on Rantaro’s, pressing softly against his own. His eyes closed shut while Rantaro’s opened wide, confused. He didn’t pull away, the soft lips captivating him.

 

But Rantaro knew this wasn’t right. Not after he had just witnessed on the same male’s body as who was now kissing him. Kiyo was sad, vulnerable. He shouldn’t be doing this.

 

And as soon as it had started, the kiss came to an end as Rantaro pulled away, fingers going to touch his lips by default, but he shook the urge off. Kiyo retained a straight posture as he too pulled away, continuing to look at him to see his reaction.

 

‘’Ah, it’s late, we should go to bed,’’ Rantaro chuckled, hoping his nervousness didn’t shine right through, ‘’I’ll take the couch, we can continue talking about this tomorrow.’’

 

He stood up, taking a quick look at the tall male sitting on his bed, wearing his shirt, lips and neck exposed. He wasn’t sure if that was the most beautiful or horrifying sight he had ever seen with the bags under his eyes and marks on his neck, yet his long hair tucked behind his ears and his pretty eyes focusing on him, confused.

 

Rantaro shot him a rushed smile before turning around and almost running out of the bedroom.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact; I didn't write for multiple days yet I still got no sleep, we-
> 
> also another fun fact; i feel like I can't really write Rantaro's pov too well but I decided to challenge myself and write this chapter in his view since like the expected thing would be to write it from Kiyo's since it's based around him but y'know we're not bAsIc in this house-


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've made Kaede real annoying in this fic but that wasn't my intention so um,,, redemption?

 

The sun had risen early that day. Unusually early. It was an advantage, though, because it prevented you from having to walk in the dark. Now it was casting a bright, almost blinding light across the sidewalk and the buildings beside it.

 

There were still some traces of the rain yesterday as dark splotches on the asphalt and the smell of petrichor in the air. It had rained almost all last night, so that explained it. The leaves of the park Rantaro was headed to rustled in the soft wind, already in bloom.

 

This was the perfect time to go for a walk to clear out your head and get some breakfast at the same time. Especially because Rantaro _really_ needed to clear out his head in solitude.

 

The events of the previous night captured his mind, making him repeat every sentence and action over and over again in his head. Most of all, the part with the kiss. It was… nice, soft, gentle. If put in the nice way. In reality it was a moment of weakness and vulnerability which happened most likely to steer the conversation in another direction. ̶O̶r̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶K̶i̶y̶o̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶?̶  No, that shouldn’t be the case.

 

Rantaro couldn’t deny he himself had wanted to kiss the anthropologist for a long while now, but not like this. Not in a moment of where both their minds were in the wrong place, having dark thoughts about the other’s past. It should’ve happened in a moment of comfort, trust where they both wanted it for the sole purpose of wanting to be with each other.

 

That was the reason why Rantaro decided Kiyo would make the first move. Once he was ready, once he was sure the other would never judge him for his scars and his past. Not that Rantaro would ever do that in any case.

 

‘’Rantaro?’’

 

A soft, but a very silent voice was heard from behind him.

 

The said male turned around, coming face to face with a girl he had come to know during the past few days. Kaede, wearing an oversized pink sweater with black sweatpants, a clear water bottle in her other hand. She was wearing her usual bright smile, cheering up every passerby’s day.

 

‘’Oh, Kaede, hey,’’ Rantaro waved his hand as a hello, smiling back at her. He noticed she was sweating, breaths a little slow and cheeks crimson. ‘’Are you alright?’’

 

She hooked the water bottle by its strap on her wrist, reaching up to tighten the ponytail she had her hair tied up to (with a piano themed hair tie, but Rantaro didn’t point that out). ‘’Yeah, I just- I was running. It helps with hangovers,’’ her smile turned a little embarrassed, the blush she had on her cheeks from jogging turning even brighter. Right, she had done _a lot_ of shots yesterday on top of other alcohol available at the party.

 

‘’Wow, I could never drag myself up early just to workout, props to you,’’ the male chuckled, his hands going in the pockets of his jacket. It was quite warm, he shouldn’t have worn it.

 

‘’Yet you’re here,’’ Kaede fumbled with the pockets of her pants to find her phone and check the clock, and Rantaro waited patiently, ‘’at seven am. Can I ask why?’’

 

They had started walking beside each other, through the gates of the park and to the trail between a bunch of trees, covered in green. Rantaro shrugged, ‘’Couldn’t really get any sleep.’’

 

‘’Ah- is it because,’’ Kaede cleared her throat, cheeks still flushed. There was a hint of leftover mascara at the waterline of her eyes, making her look more tired than usual. ‘’Because of the dare I gave you yesterday? Because I was drunk, I definitely didn’t mean to make you at all uncomfortable so I’m so sorry if I-’’

 

‘’It’s not because of that, you didn’t do anything wrong,’’ Rantaro waved his hand across the air, reassuring the shorter person walking next to him. ‘’I was a bit worried over Kiyo, that’s all.’’

 

She seemed much more relieved, exhaling a hot breath, ‘’Oh, great. I mean- is Kiyo okay?’’

 

Hearing her call him by his preferred name made Rantaro smile. He ran a hand through his hair, strands of green moving around his forehead as they started approaching a pond located at about the center of the park. The whole area was stranded, excluding them of course.

 

‘’Yeah, he should be alright. I need to talk to him today, though.’’

 

Kiyo was still sound asleep in his apartment when Rantaro had left, mumbling something softly in the pillow when he had checked on him. It was good he had gotten sleep last night and hadn’t ran off in the middle of the night. Or in the morning, like he had done before. Kiyo had put his mask back on at some point though, but he had still been wearing Rantaro’s shirt.

 

A worried expression was born on Kaede’s face, her mouth twitching into a frown. Rantaro quickly continued with a more than a carefree smile, ‘’You shouldn’t worry, it’s nothing serious.’’

 

The girl nodded as she led them to a wooden bench near the water, the small amount of ducks there flying and running off because of her presence. ‘’Okay,’’ she sat down, smiling, ‘’I actually wanted to talk to you about something, so it’s great I ran into you!’’

 

Rantaro followed her lead, sitting down on the bench and looking over the empty park. He had to pull the jacket off, almost starting to sweat in the morning sun, leaving him in a striped long sleeve.

 

‘’Hm, what is it?’’

 

Kaede swallowed, suddenly seeming bothered by something. Her hands curled into fists on her lap, grabbing the material of her sweater. She seemed like she was gathering up her courage, taking deep breaths before blurting out, ‘’Would you like to go on a _date_ with me sometime?’’

 

‘’Ah-’’ Rantaro couldn’t say he had been expecting _that._ Sure, Kaede had seemed quite interested in him, yes, but they hadn’t known each other for that long. She had mentioned listening to him on the radio at some point, so technically _she_ had known _him_ for longer.

 

Oh well, there was nothing else he could do now other than tell her the truth, let her out of her misery.

 

‘’Kaede… _I’m gay,’’_ Rantaro chuckled a little nervously, hand going up to scratch the back of his head. He wasn’t nervous or ashamed to admit it or anything, he didn’t just like having to specify it.

 

A muffled sound was heard as Kaede’s water bottle hit the gravel beneath their feet, then another one as the girl bent over to quickly pick it up, face flushed once she met his eyes again. ‘’Oh- I- I didn’t know,’’ she responded, seeming more out of breath now than earlier when she had actually been running, ‘’I haven’t seen you with a guy before so, I just thought that-’’

 

Rantaro couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his lips after her reaction. He brushed his hand across the air yet again, ‘’Don’t worry, I’m flattered you’re interested. You’re just not my preferred type.’’

 

‘’A-ah, yeah, right,’’ Kaede bit her lower lip, embarrassed and seemingly thinking of something. Then, her eyes lit up as she looked up at him and asked, ‘’So… you and Kiyo then, huh?’’

 

Another question he hadn’t been expecting. At all.

 

Now it was Rantaro’s turn to be flustered, a slight blush appearing on his cheekbones. He tried to answer without stuttering, failing, ‘’W-well, ah- I hope it’s mutual. He doesn’t know that I… only swing one way, I guess.’’

 

Kaede’s reaction at that made him smile. The corners of her mouth tugged up as she started to seem ecstatic. Quite ecstatic for someone who had just been rejected. It only hurt a little, though, as she spoke up, ‘’I’m sure it is! Didn’t you see how jealous he was at the party and at the coffee shop before!’’ she chuckled between sentences, ‘’You both seem like great guys so I’m happy at least he can have you! I’ll totally root for you guys!’’

 

That attribute of hers, always seeing the best in things made Kaede a great person. Rantaro hoped some - hopefully straight - guy would eventually make her happy. If he only knew any in his friend group… or, maybe he did.

 

‘’Actually, Kaede, I could try to set you up with someone,’’ he suggested. ‘’I’m in touch with a lot of people from my old high school, even some upperclassmen! We could have a double date?’’

 

‘’Do you mean like… helping each other’s ships sail?’’ she raised an eyebrow and received a nod from the other. Kaede smiled, ‘’I’m up for it!’’

 

‘’Do you have anything next weekend? I’m free so we could plan something then?’’

 

‘’Hmm… I don’t think I’ve got a shift at the cafe then, so sure!’’

 

Now, only to figure out a decent guy who wasn’t in a relationship and was interested in females. It was a surprise how many people he could mark off his list in an instant. Shuichi, Kokichi (not that he’d set Kokichi up even with his worst enemy), Hajime, Nagito, Kaito, even Makoto… God, this could be hard.

  


________

  
  


It was already ten am when Rantaro had finished making breakfast, his guest still sleeping in the bedroom. Rantaro was a good cook, at least he liked to think so, and he had prepared some nice and simple things. Funny enough, not only regarding food.

 

Kiyo most likely wouldn’t dare to come out of the bedroom - ever - if he guessed Rantaro was right outside in the kitchen, so he decided it’d be the best if he brought the breakfast to the bedroom in a tray. And so he did, placing it at the foot of the bed, careful not to hit Kiyo’s exposed feet with it.

 

‘’Kiyo, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,’’ Rantaro hummed, smiling as he very gently shook his friend awake. _I’m an early bird,_ he would always say. Yeah, _sure._ ‘’I can’t believe I just said that,’’ he shook his head in amusement, chuckling.

 

Slowly, the yellows eyes opened in front of him, eyelashes fluttering and soon Rantaro realised how close he had gotten to the other male. He distanced himself before Kiyo seemed to understand where he was.

 

There were four small red marks on both of Kiyo’s arms, lined up neatly over the pale skin. He must’ve noticed Rantaro looking at them as he sat up, pulling the sheets over himself before realising it wasn’t his bed he was laying in.

 

‘’Mornin’,’’ Rantaro tried, smiling a little. Kiyo just nodded at him. ‘’I, ah, I made some breakfast,’’ he grabbed the tray from the foot of the bed and placed it on Kiyo’s lap.

 

The taller mumbled something along the lines of a thank you before setting his eyes on the tray in front of him, containing two plates with scrambled eggs, fruit, some garlic bread and pancakes. And croissants. Croissants were a must. There were also two cups of tea.

 

‘’I kinda went all out, haha,’’ Rantaro, although cautiously, took a seat on the edge of the bed and chuckled, ‘’I either always have class or don’t have anyone to eat with so I don’t really have the chance to cook that much.’’

 

‘’This-’’ Kiyo’s voice was hoarse and he had to clear it before being able to speak properly, ‘’This is way too much, Rantaro. I would’ve done just fine without breakfast.’’

 

The shorter male just smiled as he pulled his legs up on the bed, crossing them. ‘’Don’t be ridiculous, I wanted to cook for you,’’ he took the other of the plates on his lap, ‘’Besides, I need food too and that’d just be impolite to only make food for myself.’’

 

Kiyo looked him up and down with narrow eyes before sighing, ‘’I suppose I can’t argue with that. Thank you.’’

 

And then he- he pulled his mask down slowly and grabbed a fork, making the fabric hang loose around his neck. Rantaro looked away as to not stare, yet he felt honored Kiyo felt comfortable enough to take his mask off in front of him yet again.

  
  


‘’By the way, I’ve figured out our next _common people_ activity to do,’’ Rantaro broke the silence after a moment of silent eating and drinking. ‘’And this one is a group activity. Kokichi, Shuichi, Maki, Kaito, Miu, _Kaede_ and Kiibo are coming too,’’ he smiled, taking a sip of his tea. Not a double or a triple, but a _quadruple date._ Plus Miu. _What could go wrong?_

 

With narrowed, almost suspecting eyes the other answered, ‘’Is that so…?’’

 

‘’Mhm,’’ he nodded, ‘’It’s an operation to get Kaede and Kiibo together. Like a favor to her.’’

 

‘’Kaede… agreed to something like that? And why Kiibo? I have not seen him since high school.’’

 

‘’Yeah, she was excited, in fact,’’ Rantaro hoped that’d cheer Kiyo up a little. They’d still need to talk about what happened last night, but for now Rantaro just wanted to make him happy. ‘’But obviously we’re not going just for her, we’re going to get you to take some risks and have some fun. And, also, Kiibo is like the only guy I know who is available… and _straight._ Although the last part is debatable.’’

 

Kiyo seemed a little caught off guard by his statement. Quickly, his hand went up to brush some hair off his face, tucking it behind his ear. ‘’Where are you planning to take us?’’ he licked his lips and Rantaro groaned internally, really wishing he wouldn’t interrupt his relaxed mood like this.

 

‘’Ah- _right,’’_ Rantaro looked up, flashing a relaxed smile before grinning, ‘’We’re going to Six Flags!’’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's go let's go let's go amusement parks rock
> 
>  
> 
> also an announcement; it is very much possible i've still gotten way too little sleep but y'know i'm surviving and my summer vacation starts in TWO days leggo


	11. And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vent: parents suck big time
> 
> but um enjoy! I know I did

  
  


The car was packed. Two in the front, four at the back. Two seats in the front, three seats at the back. The person very dramatically laying on everyone’s laps at the back had been complaining for about thirty minutes already and every single other person in the car would probably have snapped in the matter of seconds if Rantaro wasn’t doing his best to calm everyone down.

 

Kokichi lay across Kaede, Miu and Shuichi, splayed over their laps with his head on Shuichi’s thigh, the other male playing with his purple hair. One of Kokichi’s arms was dramatically swung over his eyes, only mouth visible and it was letting out whines and groans. Miu had already tried pinching his feet in order to shut him up but that had only influenced the problem. Kaede was uncomfortably getting squished in the middle, sweating pinballs and just trying to listen to music with pink headphones.

 

The driver was Rantaro, apparently the only one who owned a car and surprisingly the only one who didn’t like cars. Having to drive for an hour and a half with Miu and Kokichi at the back seat must’ve been a pain, but at least he had his personal space. Rantaro didn’t even seem bothered one bit, just calmly told everyone to calm down every once in a while as he steered the car in the right direction with one hand.

 

Kiyo was on the front passenger seat, thanking all the gods for being in good terms with Rantaro so he let him sit at the front. He also thanked them for Rantaro’s patience, because if he had been driving himself he most likely would’ve already driven to the nearest wall or lamp post because Kokichi was exasperating and also quite conveniently not wearing a seatbelt.

  
  


‘’I spy with my little eye something beginning with…  _ S,’’ _ Kokichi said all of a sudden, interrupting the mood in the car that had just settled in after he had stopped complaining for five minutes.

 

Rantaro snorted, turning the car to the left to get to a highway, ‘’Sounds fun. Is it the  _ sun?’’ _

 

‘’Well I wouldn’t be  _ that _ obvious now, would I?’’ Kokichi chuckled, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch, Shuichi’s hand still caressing his hair. Shuichi smiled above him.

 

Kaede had her eyes closed, humming a tune of the song she was listening to and doing a small dance with her shoulders. She at least knew how to ignore the others.

 

_ ‘’Singer?’’ _ Kiyo asked, looking at Kaede and then at Kokichi through the front view mirror. Kokichi blowed him a raspberry through the mirror and shook his head.

 

_ ‘’Shuichi?’’ _ Rantaro suggested as they drove behind a big truck, still only one hand on the steering wheel. He glanced at the radio, which was on, but all the talking covered the music on it. Kiyo knew Rantaro was a little upset because he had put his favourite song to play and now everyone was talking over it.

 

‘’Nah,’’ Kokichi replied as he raised his arms over his head, stretching even though his hands hit the not so warm window. He shuddered and Shuichi smiled at the sight. 

 

_ Ah, _ they were still in their honeymoon phase, nothing could disrupt their peace. Not even Kokichi being a total jerk to the rest of the car.

 

Miu - who had been quiet for a surprisingly long time - suddenly bent over Kokichi’s ankles and feet, trapping them between her body as she reached for Rantaro’s phone on the armrest console. It was connected to the car with an AUX cord, so you could play songs with it. Just simple yet fascinating car stuff. Miu started choosing a song as she laughed to herself, ‘’You’re thinking of a  _ short ass, _ right? Because you sure are one!’’

 

‘’No, I was actually thinking of  _ a skank! _ Oh, wait no, that’s  _ you!’’ _ Kokichi spat out as  _ Old Town Road _ started playing loudly. Kiyo sighed quite dramatically, already knowing what was to come. Kokichi swung his leg up, hitting Miu right under her chest, on her ribcage. 

 

‘’What the fuck, you little gremlin?!’’ Miu squeaked, dropping the phone and Kiyo noticed it slid between his seat and the console. He sighed yet again and reached his hand between the two objects to get it. He could see Rantaro grinning from the corner of his eye.

 

Miu was quickly sitting straight up again as she grabbed Kokichi’s ankles, raising them up to the roof of the car so his weight left both Miu’s and Kaede’s laps.

 

That seemed to get Kaede out of her musical world as she opened her eyes and almost screamed,  _ ‘’What the hell?’’ _ Kokichi was bent in a 90 degree angle right in front of her, that sight would’ve scared absolutely anyone.

 

The worst part of it all was the song playing, overused and boring. Kind of described both Kokichi and Miu. The former was now trying to sit up, swinging his fists dangerously close to Kaede’s face in order to get to Miu.

 

Kiyo got the phone from the tight space and let it drop in the cup holder between the two front seats. Rantaro was holding back chuckles next to him. ‘’I sure hope you’re not finding this situation amusing?’’ Kiyo raised an eyebrow and Rantaro waved his free hand across the air.

 

‘’Like I’d do something like that,’’ he grinned, turning the song even louder than Miu had before. ‘’It’s just… It’s kinda like we’re the parents and those four are our wild kids,’’ his smile turned softer as his eyes met with Kiyo’s. And Kiyo had no idea how to reply. He opened his mouth to say something (not that Rantaro would’ve seen it through the mask), but was interrupted by how the sound of the other cars on the highway suddenly got a lot louder.

 

Kokichi - the reason they could not have fun things - had somehow sat up, rolled down the window on Miu’s side and was now trying to shove the said female’s head outside of the car. ‘’I won’t hesitate, bitch!’’ he insisted, hand in Miu’s hair rather harshly.

 

‘’Get off me, midget!’’ Miu screeched, anger flaming in her eyes. 

 

‘’G-guys, calm down!’’ Kaede pleaded, hand grasping the back of Kokichi’s white T-shirt in a try to pull him back down. Shuichi was doing the same, though it was hard from so far back.

 

Rantaro sighed, looking like he had finally had it. Probably because now there was the risk of someone literally getting decapitated in his own car. ‘’Guys, cut it out!’’ he groaned.

 

Right about now, as well as for the past fifty minutes they had been driving for, Kiyo wished he had gotten into Kaito’s car with him, Maki and Kiibo instead. It definitely wouldn’t have been like this, and maybe he could’ve even been able to sleep at the back. He had been missing a lot of sleep since last Friday. Though, if he had chosen the other car, Rantaro wouldn’t have been there. They had the same destination, yes, but for some reason road trips never felt the same without Rantaro.

 

‘’I’m going to throw your ass out of the fucking car!’’ Miu yelled, grabbing Kokichi by the neckline of his shirt and pulling him closer to the window as well. All the others in the car most likely felt bad for the poor soul driving behind and next to them on the highway.

 

‘’Oh my god, guys-’’ Kaede’s voice was drained out by the loud, booming music and the yells of the other two.

 

‘’I’d like to see you try, pigskin!’’ the shortest male in the car nudged Miu in the chest with his elbow. She squealed, bringing her shoulders to the front in order to protect her torso. ‘’What? Can’t take a little fight?! I bet my fucking socks cost more than that crop top of yours,  _ cheap skank!’’ _

 

‘’Bet you bought yours with your sisterfucker money!’’

 

‘’I don’t have a fucking sister, you incest whore!’’

 

_ ‘’That's it!’’ _

 

And soon the car was stopped at the side of the road, Rantaro having both his hands grasping the steering wheel and a foot pressing the brake pedal. His face had never seemed more terrifying, so serious. Kiyo glanced at the back with worried eyes. Kokichi had fallen back on everyone’s laps, those everyone now bent in almost half from the sudden stop of movement. 

 

‘’Get out of the car,’’ Rantaro whispered with a murderous tone. No one dared to move a muscle.

 

‘’What-’’ Kokichi got up on his elbows, voice small. 

 

‘’Everyone. Get out of the car,’’ he repeated, knuckles turning white against the black of the wheel. He wasn’t joking and even Kiyo was a little scared.

 

Without -  _ okay, with _ \- a flinch, Kokichi sat up and opened the door on Miu’s side, crawling out. Everyone else at the back undid their seatbelts and followed his lead, stepping outside and closing the door behind them. Kiyo eyed Rantaro, who was still looking out of the windscreen, before unsurely starting to fumble with his own seatbelt.

 

He was interrupted by Rantaro’s hand settling on his own, the one fidgeting with the belt. Kiyo’s eyes travelled up and he met Rantaro’s rather apologetic and sad gaze. ‘’I’m really sorry about them,’’ he mumbled, frowning. The fear from before had now vanished and was replaced with another one in Kiyo’s body.

 

The  _ memories. _

 

‘’Ah- it’s quite alright,’’ Kiyo reassured him, but his voice was weak.

 

‘’No, it’s not. You shouldn’t have to deal with that,’’ Rantaro’s hand tightened a little around his own and Kiyo’s heart missed a beat. ‘’We can leave them at the side of the road.’’

 

‘’I-’’ Kiyo swallowed harshly, throat dry. Okay, at a moment like this, a moment of vulnerability where four people are looking at you through the back windows, watching your every move, the best thing to do would be… ‘’Think that decision would make us the best parents in history.’’

 

Rantaro cracked a crooked smile, hand leaving Kiyo’s and going to the gear shift. ‘’Running away together and abandoning our kids, huh?’’

 

‘’Precisely.’’

 

Kiyo was almost certain Rantaro was actually about to drive off, leaving the other four passengers on the road, when the other of the back doors opened. Kaede peeked in, looking wary, ‘’Um… guys, we’ve figured out a solution. Can we come back in…?’’

 

Rantaro glanced at the male next to him before turning his torso to look at Kaede and nodding lightly. Kaede let out a relieved smile as she slid back inside the vehicle.

 

To the front seat males’ surprise, the car’s trunk opened up to the outside world. They could only see it from the top of the back seats, but couldn’t see what was going on behind those barriers. 

 

Soon, both Shuichi and Miu also got back in the car, and to Shuichi’s disappointment, he was now the one who had to sit in the middle. ‘’Where’s…?’’ Kiyo started, but his unsaid question got replied to by a short male hopping up from behind the back seats, grinning.

 

‘’I get to travel in the trunk, suckers!’’ Kokichi grinned, hugging the headrest of Shuichi’s seat.  _ ‘’Aaaalll  _ of your snacks are in here, you played yourselves!’’ and that man, that short man willingly travelling in the hot trunk of a car was going to be a lawyer in a few years. Kiyo knew his childish act was just that, an act, but the others seemed to be completely disappointed in him.

 

Rantaro shook his head in amusement before turning back towards the road and speeding off, one hand on the wheel and the other grabbing his phone from the cup holder. Soon a familiar song started playing, and both Kiyo and Kaede (at least she looked like she recognized it from the view mirror) remembered it.

 

Kiyo glanced at Rantaro who just looked at him back and grinned. 

 

‘’Nyehh, all this bad music,’’ Kokichi whined, resting his head on top of Shuichi’s, having leaned over the seat just enough to do that.

 

‘’What do you mean? This is a classic,’’ Rantaro chuckled, turning the volume up.

  
  


_ ‘’I want to live like common people, _

_ I want to do whatever common people do, _

_ I want to sleep with common people, _

_ I want to sleep with common people, like you.’’ _

  
  


Kiyo shook his head in amusement as he took a good position in his seat and enjoyed the song.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't tell me amaguji wouldn't be the dads of the group (rantaro isn't a regular dad, he's a cool dad)


	12. Love and way too high prices are in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell pays 6x80 dollars for a ticket to an amusement park- (spoilers it's Rantaro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started summer vacation and my parents suck send help

 

‘’You’re telling me that the tickets cost… how much, again?’’

 

‘’Almost 80 bucks per person. That doesn’t include parking obviously,’’ Rantaro chuckled nervously as the rest of the group glared at him with flaming eyes. ‘’You all owe me.’’

 

‘’Like hell I’m paying you 80 bucks for buying me a ticket to a park!’’ Kokichi crossed his arms, pouting like a child who was being forced to eat their broccoli.

 

Rantaro shook his head as he sat down next to a big fountain at the very entrance of the amusement park. The view of different rides opened up before him, but they’d have to wait for the rest of their group to arrive in order to ride any of them.

 

He messaged everyone to come sit next to him, ‘’It’s not my fault you’re over 48’’ and couldn’t get a discount, Kokichi.’’ The said male furrowed his brows and stuck out his tongue, whining.

 

‘’Yeah, Kock, why the fuck can’t you just be a normal kid?’’ Miu laughed as she sat down with the rest of the crew. The sun was shining and it was warm, a perfect day for activities. Not too many people were even at the park, they didn’t have to line up for their tickets for too long.

 

Kokichi grumbled something inaudible as he leaned his head on Shuichi’s shoulder. The blue-haired boy chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around the male.

 

‘’I think it’s rather rude none of you even said thank you to Rantaro,’’ Kiyo pointed out as Rantaro started braiding - without asking for permission, but Kiyo didn’t mind - his hair.

‘’He’s offering you a great day here and you’re acting like little kids.’’

 

‘’Ah, sorry!’’ Kaede frowned, ‘’Thanks, Rantaro, you’re the best!’’

 

‘’Thanks, Rantaro,’’ Shuichi smiled a little. 

 

Both Kokichi and Miu mumbled something resembling gratitude and that seemed to be good enough for Rantaro. ‘’It’s nothing, we just came here to get Kaede some action,’’ he chuckled.

 

‘’That’s not-’’ Kaede spoke up, about to complain. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and smiled mischievously, ‘’We’ll see if I’m the  _ only one _ getting action tonight. Or am I wrong, Rantaro?’’

 

Kiyo glanced at the male doing his hair with curiosity, raising an eyebrow. Rantaro was playing with his ear piercing, looking a little flushed, ‘’Kaede must be meaning Shuichi and Kokichi over here. They can’t keep their hands off each other.’’

 

‘’Kokichi says gay rights,’’ Kokichi smiled surprisingly softly and grabbed Shuichi’s hand. 

 

They seemed so happy together, like there wasn’t a care in the world. Kiyo envied them, in a way.

 

‘’What’s up, guys!?’’ someone yelled, approaching the group from the entrance. All the six of them looked up to see Kaito, Maki and a third, rather  _ red _ member of their posse. Kiibo. He was hiding behind Kaito’s back, but just a little.

 

‘’Kaito, hey,’’ Rantaro waved a lazy hello as he was still braiding Kiyo’s hair, apparently planning to make him a braided crown. ‘’Kaede, that third one is Kiibo, your date.’’

 

Kaede smiled and hopped up, walking over to the blonde male. ‘’Hey, it’s great to meet you!’’ she chirped, reaching to shake his hand.

 

‘’Y-yeah, it’s great,’’ Kiibo mustered, scratching the back of his head with his hand while shaking Kaede’s hand with the other. Funnily enough, Kaede was taller than him. He was still taller than Kokichi, though, almost anyone was. ‘’I’m Kiibo, but you already knew that.’’

 

It seemed as if Kaede was frowning, but Kiyo wasn’t sure since she wasn’t facing him. It must’ve been awkward, going on a blind date without knowing anything about one another (Though that was the whole idea of blind dates, the point still stood). Especially since there were other people around, inspecting their every move. An awkward silence quickly took over the group.

  
  


‘’Kaito, did you see the ticket prices!?’’ Kokichi spoke up, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes as if he was about to faint, ‘’80 goddamn dollars, I can’t-’’

 

‘’Oh, we actually ordered them from online so they were only like 55,’’ Kaito shrugged.  _ Oh boy. _

  
  


Suddenly all five from the original group were glaring at Rantaro, murdering him with their eyes.

  
  


He quickly finished Kiyo’s hair, tying it up with whatever hair ties and pins he possessed before starting to laugh nervously, ‘’Well this is rather awkward, isn’t it?’’

 

‘’You don’t say,’’ Kiyo shook his head.

 

‘’Didn’t we come here to have fun?’’ Maki asked, already looking bored. ‘’The lines are getting longer and longer by the second.’’

 

‘’Right, let’s go,’’ Rantaro brushed invisible dust off his pants before standing up, the rest following his lead and grabbing the bags they had dropped from the ground.

 

‘’I’m not used to like… dating,’’ Kiibo admitted, flustered, ‘’But I’ll try my best! I don’t want you to pity me!’’ Kaede actually smiled at that, chuckling a little.

 

Kiyo could see both Shuichi’s and Kaito’s arm wrap around their significant other as they started walking, and he couldn’t deny he wished he could’ve done the same. Not to Kokichi or Maki, of course. He wouldn’t dare to touch them with a long stick in the fear of an attack.

 

‘’Let’s start with something chill,’’ Kaito stated, pulling out a piece of paper that appeared to be a map of the amusement park. He looked at the map for a few seconds before looking around the area they were in. ‘’There’s like this carousel looking thing over here…’’

  
  
  
  


Before long, they were all seated in a ride that was definitely not a carousel. Yes, it went around in a circle, but in the opposite direction than they had wanted. It was a roller coaster that went around in a loop, making you hang upside down for a few seconds as it went.  _ Mardi Gras Hangover _ was the monstrosity’s name, and that name probably described the feeling you’d get after riding it in the best possible way. Such a  _ chill _ ride they had gotten themselves into, going one hundred feet up in the air in a loop.

 

Rantaro and Kiyo sat at the very front of the ride. There were seven carts with four seats each, two and two facing each other. At the very front and back there were a row of two seats, facing the ride instead of other seats. Some would call the men lucky, getting the best view at the front, or extremely unlucky as they had to be the first to face the ride. Maki and Kaito sat behind them, facing away, the former not even wanting to go but eventually being persuaded by the latter.

 

Then there were two strangers sitting in the same cart as Maki and Kaito, facing them. After that there were Kiibo and Kaede in the next one, sitting next to each other as Miu sat in front of Kaede with another stranger.

 

Kokichi had let multiple other people pass him and Shuichi in the line, making it possible for them to get the final seats at the very back. Shuichi, the poor man, had seemed terrified. They were facing the other direction than the row at the front, so it was as if they were going to be going backwards.

 

‘’Are you ready?’’ Rantaro asked Kiyo once the restraints came down around their chests, making sure no one would fall off. It was squeezing rather tight, but anything was better than possibly falling off while riding upside down and most likely dying.

 

Kiyo let out a chuckle, ‘’Absolutely not.’’

 

‘’Same,’’ the other laughed, grabbing the edges of the restraint with his hands. ‘’I might scream a lot, just a fair warning.’’

 

‘’I suppose that makes two of us,’’ Kiyo smiled before looking up, seeing the orange and purple track right above them. The mere thought of it was terrifying. ‘’Kaito is going to pay for this… if I survive.’’

 

_ ‘’I heard that!’’ _ came Kaito’s yell from behind them before Maki was heard silencing him. How she managed to do that, they had no idea.

 

Rantaro went silent for a moment as the supervisors of the ride announced over the speakers that the ride was going to head off soon. Then, he spoke up quietly, ‘’Kiyo, you can hold my hand if you get scared.’’

 

Kiyo turned his head enough to face the other male and raised an eyebrow, ‘’Are you saying that because you think I’ll get scared, or because you know you will get scared yourself?’’ Whichever the correct answer was, the idea of holding Rantaro’s hand felt nice.

 

‘’Both…?’’ Rantaro let out an exhale as a sheepish chuckle, releasing his grasp from the restraint with his right hand and offering it to Kiyo. The taller shook his head in amusement (it was difficult while being squished against the seat like that) before grabbing his hand gently, intertwining their fingers. ‘’Ahah, thanks-’’ Rantaro started as the cart suddenly started moving.

 

Miu’s excited yell was heard from the distance, ‘’Let’s _ fucking _ go, bitches!’’ The person sitting next to her would most likely be traumatized after this ride for two different reasons. And so would be everyone else who dared to ride that coaster.

 

The ride started first going up, Rantaro and Kiyo at the front, gathering strength before going backwards, up the loop, almost going upside down. After that it shot back the other way, going all the way until the whole train was hanging upside down.

 

‘ _ ’Shit, _ we’re all gonna die,’’ Kaito’s defeated statement was heard, sounding panicked. 

 

‘’If we do, it’s your-’’ came Maki’s voice, sounding bored as ever. But then, the whole train started falling down, having went the whole way around and her statement turned into a scream,  _ ‘’-fault!’’ _

 

‘’Crap, we’re dying!’’ Rantaro closed his eyes as he yelled, hand squeezing Kiyo’s tightly. Kiyo chuckled, feeling the laughter all the way down his stomach as the coaster started going back up.

 

Kaede’s cries were heard too as the whole train went all the way around again and started falling down yet again, ‘’This was a mistake!’’

 

_ ‘’Handle it, woman!’’ _ that voice kind of sounded like Miu, but it could’ve been one of the strangers, who knows?

 

‘’Kehehehe, this world is  _ MINE!’’ _ Kokichi yelled in the middle of the rest of the roller coaster’s screaming. 

 

And the coaster kept going and going, everyone on board screaming and crying and cheering. Kiyo had to admit it was very thrilling, almost letting out a yell along with everybody else. He kept holding Rantaro’s hand, even if the other had stopped screaming after the first loop, he hadn’t let go. And Kiyo didn’t want him to.

  
  


Of course, all good things must come to an end as the roller coaster did its final loop and started slowing down, no longer going the full way around. It settled in its place at the bottom, stopping the screaming.

 

Kiyo turned to Rantaro, whose bangs were off his face for once, pushed back (not even his hair could defy the laws of gravity), ‘’It wasn’t that bad, was it?’’

 

‘’It was actually kinda great,’’ the other smiled as the restraints loosened, going up and forcing them to separate their hands. ‘’You didn’t scream,’’ he pointed out.

 

Kiyo stood up, ‘’Ah, I suppose I lied,’’ he shrugged as Rantaro also got up and hopped off the cart. The taller one smirked, ‘’You see, I’m a liar.’’

 

‘’Hey, that’s my line!’’ Kokichi’s whine was heard, the short male having appeared behind them once they started walking off the ride.

 

‘’Wasn’t that great?’’ Miu ran up to them, Kaede and Kiibo following behind. She chuckled, ‘’These guys nearly shat their pants.’’

 

‘’I- think I’m going to throw up,’’ Shuichi mumbled, staggering behind Kokichi. His face was pale and he was holding his stomach.

 

Kaito ran after the group, dragging Maki along by hand. ‘’Guys, guys, Maki is crying!’’ he yelled, rather excitedly.    
  


‘’No, I’m not,’’ Maki insisted, throwing daggers at him with her eyes. ‘’The air just got into my eyes,’’ she shrugged, but it was obvious she had also been quite terrified by the ride.

 

‘’So... ‘’ Kiyo started, ‘’What next?’’

  
  


________

  
  
  


It was possible they had gone through pretty much all of the rides, including some that required an additional fee (The _ Dare Devil Dive _ where you literally dove through the air in groups of three). The group was now at the food court, eating a well deserved mix of lunch and dinner. They hadn’t gone to any of the water rides, since no one had realised to bring a swimsuit.

 

‘’Shuichi, share my pizza piece with me?’’ Kokichi suggested, holding up a piece of his pizza - ham, pineapple and _ (sigh)  _ French fries - to Shuichi’s face. ‘’Lady and the Tramp style?’’

 

Miu slammed her fist against the table the whole group was sitting at, ‘’Goddamnit, Kokichi, we’re right here.’’

 

‘’Yeah, alright, but I don’t want to kiss your filthy mouth,’’ he shrugged, completely missing the point just to annoy the others like usual. ‘’So, Shuichikins?’’

 

Shuichi sighed but still decided to lean in, biting at the piece of pizza from the other end as Kokichi bit it from the other. How they could handle eating French fries on a pizza, Kiyo had no idea.

 

‘’Okay, um, anyways,’’ Rantaro started, trying to ignore the two males, ‘’I think that we should stay at like a hotel or something for the night. I’m way too tired to drive if we’re still gonna stay at this place for hours and I don’t know if I trust anyone else with my car.’’

 

‘’Uh, offended?’’ Kiyo raised an eyebrow. He had already finished his food early, like usual.

 

‘’Yeah, I know how to drive!’’ Miu flipped her hair over her shoulder as Shuichi and Kokichi’s lips met across from her. She faked a gag, putting two fingers close to her opened mouth to initiate throwing up.

 

Kokichi pulled away from the short kiss, turning to Miu, ‘’Ohh, Miu, I had no idea your gag reflex was so weak. No wonder you’re still single,’’ he grinned from ear to ear while his boyfriend sighed in the background.

 

‘’That’s it, you little abortion!’’ Miu scoffed, climbing on the table to get to Kokichi and attack him. She got on all fours and grabbed the front of his shirt.

 

‘’M-Miu, you’re wearing a skirt, calm down!’’ Kaede squealed, trying to pull her back down next to her. She glanced at Kiibo sitting next to her, his face looking rather red. 

 

‘’Another day at the office,’’ Maki sighed, rubbing her temples. Kaito pulled her into his arms, laughing - though she tried to resist - and hugged her. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she blushed.

 

Rantaro laughed, carefree as usual, ‘’All these couples, _ oh my.’’ _

 

Kiyo shook his head. He felt like they had been at the same place for too long. Always hinting at other couples, initiating that they both wanted to be a pair too yet never doing anything about it. He was tired of it, tired of running in a circle.

 

There were probably some deeper reasons they hadn’t acted on it, he knew that, but by this point his brain was a big mush of sunburns and nausea from the day at the park. He just wanted to  _ take the leap. _

 

He decided to act, leaning close to Rantaro’s ear as everyone else was preoccupied. Kiyo whispered, ‘’Are you saying you wouldn’t want to date someone as well?’’ He felt Rantaro shiver and he smirked.

 

‘’I- I mean,’’ the shorter male stuttered out before slamming his hands against the table, ‘’Alright kids, we’re staying at a hotel!  _ Two _ in the same room!’’

 

By now Miu had calmed down, sitting back down next to Kaede who had her hand on her shoulder. Kiibo was looking quite bothered while Maki and Kaito remained in a soft embrace. Kokichi had stopped annoying everyone too, leaning his head on Shuichi’s shoulder.

 

_ ‘’Discrimination,’’ _ Miu groaned.

 

‘’You can stay in the same room as me,’’ Kaede smiled, and it looked like she mumbled a  _ please _ after that. It wasn’t a surprise her blind date hadn’t gone too well, they had almost nothing to talk about and most of their interactions were very awkward.

 

‘’Kaede,’’ Kiibo frowned and waited until the girl turned to look at her, ‘’I understand this… date didn’t go too well, but I wish we can become friends?’’ And he looked like a lost puppy with the expression he made.

 

Kaede let out a little breath of relief, ‘’Of course, Kiibo. You seem like a nice guy.’’

 

‘’I can’t believe y’all didn’t bond even after going to the Joker together,’’ Miu yawned, leaning on her arms, ‘’Are you sure you’re not gay, Kiibs?’’

 

‘’...Yes?’’ the male raised his eyebrows, looking offended. ‘’I would never mislead Kaede like that.’’

 

She shrugged, ‘’I mean, I dunno… you had that gross emo phase in high school so I just assumed-’’

 

‘’Wait, we’re having a sleepover!?’’ Kaito interrupted, all excited and grinning. 

 

‘’I meant separate room-’’ Rantaro tried to say but deep down he most likely knew it was a lost cause.

 

‘’Hell yeah, this is going to be great!’’ he smiled widely, pulling Maki very close to him and quickly kissing her forehead. ‘’We can play fun games, oh my god-’’

 

Kiyo pressed his head against the table, silently groaning.  _ Defeat. _ He could feel Rantaro pat his back gently. ‘’I think we’ve all played enough games since last weekend,’’ he said to the others at the table.

 

‘’Ooh, I haven’t!’’ Kokichi cheered with a childlike smile, ‘’Let’s play games!’’

 

‘’You’re dating a five year old, Saihara,’’ Miu whined.

 

‘’On some level… I think I know,’’ Shuichi admitted, looking defeated. Soon he realised how wrong that sounded and continued, panicked, ‘’I- I didn’t mean it like-’’

 

Kiibo interrupted the conversation from a very awkward and sick turn, ‘’What happened last weekend?’’

 

The rest of the group all shared a look, even Maki and Kokichi. ‘’We… don’t talk about that,’’ Rantaro chuckled, brushing it off while Kiibo continued to look confused.

 

‘’Let’s go to a few more rides and then. We have a sleepover,’’ Kaito declared loudly.

 

_ Defeat. _

 

 


	13. Which is worse, the end or the beginning? Or are they really just the same and you’re simply walking in a circle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A roller coaster, this one. (Missed the perfect chance to use that pun in the previous chapt-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up homies, it's 3am and there's some deep stuff down below. 
> 
> Or actually it goes from Meme to Cute to Meme to Um i cried writing this

  


What’s the _worst_ thing that could happen in a hotel?

 

Yes, one could think it’s waking up in a hotel room, hungover and having no idea of what happened last night and later on finding out you married your ex while drunk. That’s one. The other chance starts as the one before, but instead one continues to find a tiger in their bathroom, a baby in their closet and realise that one of their friends has gone missing. Of course you cannot dismiss the chance of a group of strangers stalking you too, planning to kidnap and torture you in the most horrendous ways.

 

Sadly, what happened to Kiyo was even worse.

 

He had no idea of why or when they had started drinking in the hotel room, they should’ve learned their lesson by now. It was clear they absolutely hadn’t. Perhaps hangovers were the new trend of the year.

 

Opening your eyes in the morning and the first thing you see being Kokichi Ouma laying on top of you can be quite traumatizing to a person. Finding out that also Maki Harukawa and Kaede Akamatsu are sleeping on you too is a smaller evil, but still quite uncomfortable.

 

Kiyo sat up and immediately regretted it, nauseous, his head aching and… hitting something?

 

Ah, it appeared they were in a fort of some sort. One, two, three, all the eight of them were squished in in a - rather large - pillow fort. Rantaro wasn’t there. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly, a deep voice snoring at the other end of the fort. Most likely Kaito.

 

Sighing, Kiyo crawled out from underneath the bodies of his… friends? Acquaintances? And headed to the small ray of light coming from behind a blanket draped over what seemed to be couch cushions.

 

Out of all the things he could’ve remembered, it was only the fact he had insisted himself on paying the suite for all of them. Wait, the suite? Oh, yes, the area around him appeared to be rather luxurious for a standard hotel room so it must’ve been a suite.

 

God, he wished no one had gotten married or kidnapped last night. He also hoped there wouldn’t be a tiger in the bathroom he was headed to. Or… Rantaro’s tortured body. Of course, all the options were possible, who knows what Maki could’ve done if she happened to get angry last night?

 

On his way, Kiyo noticed how surprisingly clean the room was, ignoring the emptied out minibar which had been left door open. And the pillow fort, of course. It was built next to the couch and it seemed as if the tv of the room had been moved inside the hut, the wires and cables leading from the wall to under one of the cushions.

 

Inside the bathroom, Kiyo indeed discovered a body, but a living and breathing one. Drinking a glass of water without a shirt, their green tea coloured hair a mess. What a sight. What a time to be alive.

 

The male, Rantaro, quickly noticed the other presence in the room, gulping down the rest of the water and placing the glass next to the sink. ‘’Morning, Kiyo,’’ he grinned, turning towards the other. He almost didn’t seem affected by a hangover at all, but the way the corners of his eyes constricted in pain gave him away.

 

‘’Hm, good morning,’’ Kiyo said, acting like he hadn’t been checking Rantaro’s body out two seconds ago. His hand gripped on the doorframe, not quite inside the bathroom yet. ‘’Did you wake up in the fort as well?’’

 

‘’Sure did,’’ Rantaro chuckled, running a hand through his hair, getting it to settle down a little. ‘’I can’t believe we built a goddamn pillow fort, we’re going to turn 22 soon,’’ he shook his head as he grabbed one of the towels hanging on the wall.

 

‘’Yes,’’ the other swallowed, throat harsh and dry, ‘’Do you happen to remember what happened last night..?’’

 

By the time Rantaro started stretching in front of the other, raising his arms over his head, Kiyo was sure he was moving like that for the sole purpose of annoying the other.

 

‘’I’m pretty sure we just connected the tv to Netflix and watched some movies,’’ Rantaro shrugged as he leaned over the tub, turning the faucet on. He then turned back towards Kiyo after the water had ran for a while, raising an eyebrow, ‘’Are you planning to join me, _or?’’_

 

‘’A-ah, I apologize,’’ the taller male said, panicked as he turned around, stepping behind the wall separating the bathroom from the living room. He took a deep breath, pressing his palm against his chest (making sure he wasn’t having a heart attack) as his mind raced wild, as wild as it could while still being hurt by his headache.

 

‘’I was kidding, Kiyo,’’ Rantaro peeked out of the bathroom, smiling at him before drawing his face into a confused expression, ‘’Is everything okay?’’

 

‘’Mhm, I just feel quite hungover, that’s all,’’ Kiyo shook his head, raising a hand to press his fingers against his temple, ‘’Although, I suppose that means that that was a night well-lived.’’

 

The other flashed a grin, the one he always did, and said, ‘’As your tutor, I approve this statement.’’

 

‘’I assume your bath is waiting for you?’’

 

‘’Right...’’ Rantaro looked down, looking like he was contemplating something. His eyes went around the living room behind them, as if making sure no one else had gotten up yet, before gazing up at Kiyo, ‘’Kiyo, I think we should discuss what happened last weekend more…’’

 

Kiyo’s whole body tensed up. That was definitely not what he had wanted to discuss at a moment when he was barely functioning, head and whole body hurting while there were almost dozen other people in the room. He looked down as his right hand twitched in an attempt to go and hug himself with it, but he held back.

 

The other seemed to notice his change of mood and quickly corrected himself, ‘’I- I didn’t mean the other part, I won’t pressure you to talk about that if you’re uncomfortable,’’ and Kiyo let out a quiet sigh of relief, though he knew this most likely wouldn’t be the end of it. And he was right, as Rantaro continued, ‘’But I’d like to talk about the kiss that occured after.’’

 

Oh. So he was just going to jump right in, no testing the waters first.

 

‘’I cannot say that I didn’t expect for this topic to come up eventually,’’ he stated, swallowing hard and wishing Rantaro wouldn’t notice it. One finger was raised up in the air as Kiyo tried to make up an excuse to avoid the talk, ‘’But I am not sure this is the best moment to discuss it as I am suffering from a severe headache and surely you are too.’’

 

And in his usual relaxed Prince Charming kind of way, Rantaro made Kiyo’s argument completely invalid, ‘’Yeah, I didn’t mean right now, of course.’’

 

Even his easy-going smile and that nervous scratch of the back of his head seemed like something out of a fairytale. For god’s sake, even his hair colour was something straight out of a storybook. _Oh my god,_ he had even saved a damsel out of distress. That damsel being Kiyo. This comparison was getting too close to home.

 

He shook his head strongly, too strongly for his current state’s liking as a shock of pain shot through his head, making him sigh.

 

‘’Uh, if you wouldn’t mind… I’d like to talk about it in a restaurant,’’ Rantaro suggested, leaning against the doorframe and though his smile wasn’t always real (that boy usually smiled to absolutely everyone, no matter how annoyed he was), right now he was definitely faking it. The completely opened eyes and the lack of any crow’s feet around them gave him away. Yet he continued, seeming more openly nervous now, ‘’Like… in private. At night. With some… dim lighting and flowers, if you don’t mind?’’

 

_Oh._

 

This was a good turn. A _very_ good one. But if that was the case… why did it feel like Kiyo’s heart just missed several obligatory beats?

 

Kiyo’s throat was drier than ever as he tried to raise his voice to ask the question he had already confirmed in his head, ‘’Rantaro, are you trying to ask me on a-’’

  


_‘’Guys, why are you flooding the tub?’’_

  


Both males turned their heads to the side, seeing a rather messed up looking Kaito rubbing his eyes, his hair down, tickling his shoulders instead of pointing up. He had the tv remote sticking out from the front pocket of his jeans.

 

‘’Excuse me?’’ Kiyo raised an eyebrow, not even hiding his annoyance of the soon-to-be astronaut interrupting their conversation.

 

‘’The tub,’’ Kaito repeated, pointing past Rantaro, inside the bathroom, ‘’It’s getting the floor soaked.’’

 

‘’Shit,’’ Rantaro mumbled and turned around, noticing how the bathtub was indeed flooding the floor, having already filled up itself with water. He hurried and turned the faucet off, feet getting wet with the amount of water around the tub.

 

‘’It’s a good thing I woke up when I did, eh?’’ Kaito chuckled, ‘’Wouldn’t want to have to pay extra for flooding the entire suite.’’

 

Kiyo narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, ‘’Yes, because you are indeed the one taking care of the expenses.’’ He was quite aware he was being rude over a simple conversation being interrupted, but that conversation could’ve turned out to much more.

 

‘’Alright, _chill dude,’’_ Kaito raised his hands up in a surrender, ‘’You’re a little on edge today, is your tampon stuck or something?’’

 

_Sigh._

 

Kiyo threw his arms up, giving up as he walked off to the actual bedroom of the suite. A little - okay, _a big_ \- part of him wished Rantaro would’ve followed him and clarified his question. But there was no doubt Kaito would at least hold him back with small talk if his bath didn’t.

  


__________

  
  


‘’Mommy, can we stop to buy some ice cream?’’

 

If one had started their current trip by realising everyone else would have to spend three hours in total in a hot car with Kokichi, it would’ve been possible no one would’ve come. But no one had, thus they were left to deal with the little devil.

 

‘’We _literally_ just had a bathroom break,’’ Rantaro sighed, glancing at the said devil from the front view mirror.

 

‘’That was so long ago!’’ Kokichi groaned, sitting back on Shuichi’s lap, dramatically throwing his head back on the other’s shoulder.

 

‘’Kokichi,’’ Kaede spoke up, her too leaning on Shuichi’s shoulder out of pure sleep deprivation, ‘’We _just_ drove from the front of the gas station when you spoke up.’’

 

Kiyo groaned silently, staying out of the conversation and just focusing on the soft hum of the passing cars coming from his opened window. His head was still throbbing even if his nausea had eased off. There were multiple reasons his mind couldn’t be at peace at the moment.

 

_Three hours._

 

Three hours between Kaito interrupting him and Rantaro and them leaving to drive back home. Three hours until Rantaro felt good enough to drive again. Three hours of Kaito furiously applying gel in his hair. Three hours of Kaede and Miu talking about their favourite movies, tv shows and literally everything else imaginable. Three hours before they signed out of the hotel and before Kiyo almost let out a cry seeing the cost, his former habits coming to an use for once as he childishly gave the receptionist his father’s credit card number.

 

Three hours, and not a _single_ private moment between Kiyo and Rantaro.

 

At moments like this, simply staying as an outside observer in your own life felt like a much better option. Living was difficult when you were surrounded by a̶c̶q̶u̶a̶i̶n̶t̶a̶n̶c̶e̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶f̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶n̶n̶o̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ beautiful people with rich personalities.

 

‘’Okay, but I wasn’t feeling like ice cream then-’’ Kokichi insisted, trying to nudge Kaede’s head off of Shuichi by nudging the male himself.

 

‘’Oh my god, _shut up!’’_ Miu groaned, voice drained out (everyone had noticed it, apparently it was the result of the second sing-along of High School Musical 2, which no one else remembers watching) as she covered her ears with her hands. ‘’My head is about to fucking burst and when it does, my brain jello will drown your midget ass!’’

 

Kokichi opened his mouth, about to respond - possibly something along with _‘your slut brain isn’t big enough to even reach outside your head’_ \- but perhaps he was still hungover himself or perhaps he had, although it was _very unlikely,_ actually matured a little, since he didn’t respond.

 

‘’Kiyo… are you okay?’’ surprisingly, it was Kaede who asked that. She leaned over from the middle seat she had once again been seated on, her face pale and tired.

 

‘’Ah, I’m quite alright, don’t worry,’’ Kiyo replied, briefly glancing at the girl before turning his eyes back on the road.

 

Rantaro cleared his throat, speaking up, ‘’Perhaps I should take you out to buy some aspirin?’’ The other’s head turned as their eyes met, Rantaro’s lips tugged up in the most delicate smirk ever to exist, ‘’Wouldn’t want your headache to get worse.’’

 

‘’Would you mind defining the phrase _‘take out’?’’_ Kiyo asked.

 

‘’Hm… like just the two of us, in a very secluded corner of the gas station, having passionate conversations about the different medicine? I’d be your ride.’’

 

From the front mirror it was obvious everyone in the back was confused, even Kokichi, though Kaede seemed like she knew something was going on. But Kiyo didn’t really mind their wondering, replying, ‘’When?’’

 

‘’How about in two days?’’

 

‘’Okay, what are you guys planning?’’ Miu spoke up, sounding frustrated, ‘’It better not be another trip like this. Not with that little brat in the car!’’

 

Kiyo smirked subtly, eyeing Rantaro, ‘’I believe my schedule is clean. Feel free to text me the details.’’

 

‘’Oh, shit, they’re taking us to Disneyland, I called it,’’ Miu guessed, sounding rather defeated. She shook her head and leaned against Kaede’s shoulder, ‘’Third wheeling time.’’ The other girl just smiled softly.

 

‘’I think our parents got a concussion of some sort,’’ Kokichi said, leaning against the window of the car.

 

‘’We did?’’ Rantaro chuckled, eyes finally leaving Kiyo’s to make sure he won’t run them off the road. ‘’Oh no- oh shit- I can’t think clearly with this concussion, send help-’’ he started, steering the car to shift lanes, holding back his laughter.

 

‘’This is the part where we die,’’ Shuichi pointed out.

 

‘’Fucking finally,’’ Miu huffed.

  


___________

  
  


His bag was heavy on his shoulder as he waved a small goodbye to Rantaro, watching the car as it drove away with Kaede and Miu still on board. Kokichi and Shuichi had gotten out before, apparently heading towards a playground. Oh, how the kids there would come to have the worst afternoon of their lives.

 

Now, Kiyo was back at his motel and hotel fusion, getting ready to go back inside just after gathering enough air. It was tiring, having to go back to those small rooms, having to eat outside or something quick and unhealthy everyday, but right now it was his only choice.

 

Within those small rooms it felt like prison, and every time he got to leave the building it felt like he could breathe again. Seems like rooms and people could be very similar on some levels.

 

A nice warmth was blooming in Kiyo’s heart as he started walking back inside, this time knowing that he had a lot of things to look forward to. For one, the… date - _yes,_ it was a date, he could call it that - with Rantaro. For second, although so very wrong, he had his father’s credit card number memorised. So very wrong, yet the thought of using it for his own advances felt like a very fitting way for his dad to pay him back. And for third, the world was such a beautiful place.

 

It was not as if he were locked in his motel room, figuratively or literally, he was free to leave whenever he wanted. There were mirrors everywhere, yes, but there were also windows, there were also people. There was so much humanity, so much beauty everywhere, it felt ridiculous having forgotten it all because of himself.

 

Perhaps all you need is a reminder someone else cares about you, and you start caring about yourself too. In some tense. It may not have been the healthiest way to cope and Kiyo knew that, but it was the one he needed to do in order to eventually get to the point of finding himself beautiful too. Perhaps he could start with the step of uncovering all the mirrors in his room. Mirrors were beautiful, right?

 

Yes, the world was beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful._

 

Kiyo took light steps inside the building, lighthearted as well, the lobby opening up in front of his eyes. The two girls who seemed as if they were no older than thirteen, kicking the vending machine to get something to come out, beautiful. The male receptionist picking his nose while going through his computer, beautiful. The man in leopard boots, smoking a cigarette indoors, beautiful although very risky. The woman with dark, long hair, sickly pale skin’ and lips painted red, sitting in one of the worn out armchairs and looking over her long, red nails before looking up and meeting Kiyo’s eyes with her own, golden ones, beauti-

  


_‘’Korekiyo!’’_

  


…

 

Ah, how _ridiculous_ of him.

 

He thought about coping. As if for a moment, he thought he could get away. Get through it. He disappointed himself, thinking like that. Of course that wouldn’t be the case. The mirrors will stay covered, as they should.

 

In the faraway distance, he could hear the sound of something hard hitting the floor with a thump. In the moment, he wasn’t sure if it was his bag or his knees.

 

At some point, he came to realise it was his head as his vision went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hug Kiyo can I stop doing him like this
> 
> Please, leave feedback because honestly I love it and if I don't respond it's simply because I'm really socially awkward and the whole reply will end up looking like one big keysmash
> 
> ANYWAYS GOOD NIGHT, STAY SAFE AND HYDRATED FELLAS !


	14. A snake can shed its skin once, twice, a hundred times, but it is and will always remain a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: emotional abuse

 

 

‘’Oh my god, Korekiyo, you’re shaking,’’ she whined as her ice cold hands placed themselves on his forehead and shoulder, feeling the temperature of his body.

 

The same hands were quick to snatch the duvet off the full body mirror on the opposite wall, bringing it back to wrap around Kiyo. He felt drowsy, cold and most of all… terrified. His eyes met with his own in the mirror and he had to look away.

 

‘’I can’t believe you would faint like that,’’ she let out almost a mocking chuckle as she got on the bed beside him, her dark hair swinging from side to side. She continued, laughing, ‘’You’d think it was you who was sick and not me.’’

 

Kiyo opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Like the creature next to him was draining all his energy and power from him, empowering themselves with it. His fingers crept up to his opposite forearms under the duvet as he kept his gaze down.

 

‘’Aren’t you going to ask me why I am here?’’ she asked, pouting and tilting her head to the side, ‘’That is no way to treat your loved ones, is it, Korekiyo?’’

 

Her hands didn’t hesitate to grab his chin in their grasp, turning his head up and squeezing the pale skin so it turned red. Her stare forcefully met with his, his eyes wide and doing their best not to tear up right on the spot. 

 

‘’I even helped you up from the lobby floor you so ungracefully passed out on,’’ and her tone turned less than loving, her eyes narrowing, ‘’I thought you were more mature than this.’’

 

‘’I… I am,’’ Kiyo got mumbled out, his heart beating quicker than the pain in his chin going through his body. ‘’Why… are you here…?’’ 

 

The corners of her mouth tugged up, obviously pleased with how he obeyed her, ‘’Glad you asked, baby.’’ She let go of his chin and although sadly, he didn’t let his head drop back down. Instead of settling on her side or on her lap, her hand travelled down the duvet, to his crossed legs, running her slender fingers over his ankle, ‘’I came to bring you back home. To me, mom and dad.’’

 

The touch was on his ankle, but it felt like her fingers were actually tickling his neck, getting ready to wrap themselves around it and squeeze hard. 

 

‘’I thought that-’’ Kiyo’s voice cracked in a less than delicate way, making him clear up his throat, ‘’I thought that father… he was supposed to…’’ He was worse than pathetic, really. Not even being able to speak properly, how weak. ‘’The… restraining order…?’’

 

He was met with a cold laugh and a sudden contact of sharp nails with the bare skin visible from the line between the hem of his jeans and his socks. She flipped her hair on her other shoulder, ‘’Right, that. Dad thought it wasn’t necessary since, you know… you abandoned us. Besides, there was no harm done, right? There’s nothing you would’ve needed protection from, no one hurt you,’’ and she stated it as if it was the most clear thing in the whole world.

 

‘’This makes no sense… why would you- want me back?’’ The question sounded as if he wanted to go back, but didn’t think he was worthy enough. That wasn’t true, he didn’t want to go back, but his body wasn’t obeying his thoughts.

 

Instead of answering, the woman started going through her bag, rummaging through the contents before pulling out a notebook with black, leather covers. She placed it at his feet, smiling, ‘’I got you a new one since, you know, you destroyed your previous one by accident.’’

 

And suddenly Kiyo was reaching towards it, hand leaving the shade of the duvet and his forearm…  _ why was he reaching towards it?  _ His fingers were about to touch the most likely cool cover, fingernails already grazing it…

 

A loud vibration came from his bedside table.

 

His phone.

 

_ Thank god, _ Kiyo thought as he turned around and snagged his phone from the table, almost dropping it on the floor halfway through as his hands were shaking. With a click, he opened the device to see the message he got.

 

_ ‘’hey, I just dropped the girls off… dad duties, y’know? anyway, i thought that we could go out on tuesday since i don’t have many classes at like,,, 4 to 5pm and i’d pick you up? anything’s fine though, just hit me up !’’ _

 

Prince Charming saving the damsel from distress.

 

_ ‘’damn that sounded like a booty call um please don’t leave me on read because I will most likely cry’’ _

 

The woman next to him scrunched up her nose, glaring at the phone in his hand, ‘’Can’t that wait?’’

 

Kiyo quickly typed an answer.

 

_ ‘’5pm sounds lovely.’’ _

 

A reply came without waiting.

 

_ ‘’great, i can’t wait :)’’ _

 

‘’Who are you even texting?’’ the woman asked, sounding more than frustrated as she leaned in and grabbed his phone from his hand, looking at the lit up screen.

 

‘’Wait, don’t-’’

 

The phone was quick to be dropped on the bed, angry eyes glaring back at Kiyo. ‘’You’re back in contact with _that_ _Rantaro?_ I thought you were past this silly phase,’’ she shook her head.

 

‘’Well, he is my best friend…’’ his voice was so small, like a tiny mouse being confronted by an angry cat looking for prey.

 

‘’He isn’t good for you, Korekiyo. Don’t you see how nervous you are right now? It’s because he’s been messing with your head,’’ her tone was so disapproving, until her eyes lit up like she had gotten an idea. Soon the phone was back in her hand and she was typing on it, ‘’I hope you won’t mind if I cancel for you. I mean, you wouldn’t want to abandon your sister in this big city for a mere friend, right?’’

 

_ ‘’Nevermind, something came up.’’ _

 

A reply came not soon after.

 

_ ‘’Huh?’’ _

 

_ ‘’A relative is back in town :) It’d be rude not to spend time with them.’’ _

  
  


‘’Please, give it back,’’ Kiyo pleaded, trying to reach the phone in her hands.

 

She held her arm up, out of his reach. A sly smirk formed on her painted lips, ‘’On one condition.’’ He raised an eyebrow and she continued, ‘’You come back home. Be with me and our parents. Dad said he could get you a job in his firm,’’ her hand started trailing up his leg in a seducing manner, ‘’And of course… nothing would have to change, Korekiyo. Nothing at all.’’

 

His gulp was so loud he was sure she heard it. ‘’I- I must- think about this,’’ Kiyo mumbled getting up from the bed, out of her grasp. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to go back. _Why couldn’t he just be strong and say it outloud?_ He was a coward, a big coward. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it’d explode in just a matter of time. 

 

Her touch had felt like poison, acid burning through one’s skin, leaving nothing left except fumes and holes in a rag of skin. Yet it always felt so hypnotizing, pulling one in until they could no longer escape. That’s why it was so dangerous and Kiyo could for the love of god decide if it was good or bad, if he deserved it or if he didn’t.

 

As if on cue, fitting the athmosphere in the room, one could hear it starting to rain outside. If one wasn’t scared that the person next to them would rip their face off if they looked away, they could’ve glanced outside and seen it pouring.

 

‘’Ah, Korekiyo, you are making me so sad,’’ she shook her head in disappointment, standing up and leaving his phone on the bed. A cough left her lips, then a second one and a third, before she had to sit back down, ‘’I cannot believe you’re treating me like this. Shouldn’t you say yes to your dear sister?’’

  
  


‘’Say yes to me,  _ Korekiyo.’’ _

  
  


‘’I… I don’t know, I’m sorry,’’ he said, almost as a whisper as he grabbed his phone and started heading to the door, running almost. 

 

Like in a horror movie, but this time he wasn’t sure if he was the hero or the serial killer.

  
  
  


Kiyo wasn’t sure if she had followed him but by the time he had ran more than he had during his whole past life, he was alone and gasping heavily for more air against the wall of an unknown building, pressing his head against it. Him passing out earlier made his health even worse than usual, as now he felt as if he was going to lose consciousness yet again.

 

Breathing was something he couldn’t do properly at the moment, feeling like the mask was his sister’s hands, choking him. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, not that he cared too much at the moment as he ripped his mask over his head, completely off. 

 

Charlie Chaplin once said _ ‘I always like walking in the rain, so no one can see me crying,’  _ and Kiyo wasn’t sure if he should hate himself for showing actual human emotions, or for quoting such an overused and generic phrase. Regardless, it was true.

 

He could’ve called someone. Rantaro, Kaede, Shuichi… He had gotten all their numbers during his time back in the city, but… What would he even say? Rantaro knew about what happened in the past, he’d most likely think Kiyo was stupid for letting her inside his room, inside his mind like that. Or maybe he wouldn’t, but Kiyo didn’t want to risk it, he didn’t want Rantaro to see him vulnerable yet again.

 

But of course, _ all _ the gods hated him.

 

‘’Kiyo? What are you doing here?’’

 

Maybe he could’ve replied if he wasn’t in the middle of having a panic attack and unable to let any words out of his mouth.

 

Maybe he would’ve even noticed he had ran for over twenty minutes and ended up at the radio station his friend works at, and where he was just going to go to for his shift.

 

And maybe, if he was thinking clearly, he wouldn’t have shown such weakness as to letting himself being taken into his friends arms, then indoors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the ending dumb. Be honest.


	15. 'Cause your face is all I need to stay sane, I’ve spent my life getting in my own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro wouldn't let Kiyo get hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey learned how to use quotation marks in the middle of this chapter.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> \- mentions of abuse, though if you've read this far you've probably learned that there's a lot in this story  
> \- me possibly maybe learning how to describe emotions but probably not
> 
> I won't tell you to enjoy, I'm just telling you to prepare some tissues

 

 

The red sign screaming ‘ON AIR’  was turned off as Rantaro finished up talking, setting down his headphones and getting out from the studio. The next host whose name he didn’t remember too well (was it Jim or Jill or something?) was supposed to come in in an hour, so right now there wasn’t almost anyone else in the building.

 

Rantaro liked his job, he really did, sometimes he even wished he could’ve done it daily, but the past three hours he had to spend inside the studio, alone, listening to happy songs and talking cheerily to people he couldn’t even see shrouded his entire being with guilt, sending a thick layer of sorrow down his throat, making it difficult to speak without his voice trembling, no matter how divine his skill at keeping himself rational was. There was an actual human being waiting outside who was there in person, who needed his presence.

 

So, getting to end his shift was a blast, to say the very least.

 

Kiyo still sat at the lounge area on one of the couches, not letting his back relax against the surface as one of his hands held his own shoulder and the other grasped his waist. Rantaro wanted to think that instead of being awfully bored without having any people around, Kiyo had spent his time in the room by managing to calm down and remain his rationality. Whichever was the case, Rantaro was glad he hadn’t decided to escape back in the rain in the state he was in.

 

_ ‘’Hey,’’ _ Rantaro started with a gentle smile, settling on the same couch as Kiyo but keeping a fair distance, worrying that perhaps too much closeness would be triggering at the moment. On the spray painted coffee table (truly the most pretty thing in the whole lounge) was a box of donuts and he nudged it towards the taller male, though he knew the other would most likely ignore the gesture. ‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ he asked, trying to meet his friend’s eyes in order to see any emotion in there.

 

With a clear of his throat, Kiyo said, ‘’Ah, I just… I apologize for worrying you like that before. I… didn’t mean to run into you.’’ His eyes were staring at the table before him, blinking slowly. He had calmed down alright, but not in the preferred good way. His face looked… numb. Like he wasn’t actually feeling anything, just existing.

 

Rantaro couldn’t help but frown at the sight, his heart aching as he drew his knees up on the couch. ‘’You shouldn’t apologize for that, Kiyo,’’ he said. ‘’I think it’s better that I found you than… the person you were running away from.’’

 

At last Kiyo turned his head to meet Rantaro’s distressed eyes. The emotion he had expected to see wasn’t there, only a cold gaze all the way down to his soul. ‘’Why would you assume that I was running away from something?’’ His hand eased off his own shoulder as he spoke, but only down to his upper arm and only to grab it even harder.

 

‘’I saw the text you sent, about your relative visiting you? I’m not that dumb not to realise that you’re not in the best terms with any of your family right now,’’ Rantaro explained, remaining serious and not even daring to crack an amused smile. He wasn’t even sure he could smile at the moment if he wanted to. He continued, the corners of his mouth drawing even further down, ‘’And uh, the rain didn’t really hide your tears too well.’’

 

‘’I see...’’ the other nodded, his brows drawing together in… in what? Annoyance? Defeat? ‘’I suppose you have beaten me at my own game,’’ he mumbled, head tilting back to look at the rest of the room.

 

Rantaro arched an eyebrow, ‘’What do you mean by that?’’

 

‘’That you observed my situation quite well, but you were in the wrong since I am quite alright,’’ Kiyo sighed, keeping his composure together quite well.

 

‘’I can see that you’re not-’’

 

‘’Things are not always like they seem,’’ he interrupted, letting his arms fall on both sides of his body as he started standing up. 

 

Rantaro had no idea what Kiyo was thinking about, but he knew he was lying. He had to be. By the way he held no emotion to his face, people could think he was great at lying as he could hold a poker face without a single flaw, but what others didn’t seem to realise was that when he wasn’t lying, his expression was much more relaxed, being able to show reactions through his eyes even when he was being serious. He was playing himself when he lied.

 

Before Rantaro knew it, his fingers were wrapped around Kiyo’s wrist in a tight grasp, stopping him from leaving. ‘’Don’t go. Talk to me.’’ There was an almost pleading tone to his voice and Rantaro didn’t know where it came from. That was a lie, yes, he did. It came from his heart, a pure, honest human emotion. ‘’If something… serious happened, don’t lie about it, Kiyo. I’m  _ worried.’’ _

 

He already had an idea of what could’ve been going on, but he didn’t want to believe it. He refused. The mere idea sucked all the joy from his body, if he even had any left at this point. The thought of Kiyo being hurt by someone, again, was like a thousand weights being dropped on Rantaro, pressing every part of his body flat until nothing could function properly. He couldn’t even have imagined what Kiyo must’ve felt like at that moment.

 

Rantaro imagined Kiyo gulped when he turned to look at him again, but he wasn’t sure. From the angle he was standing at, his head offered a convenient shadow on his neck, covering every hint of hope of seeing the outline of his Adam’s apple. Eventually, the taller decided to sit back down with a defeated roll of his shoulders. ‘’It’s… not something I want to concern you with,’’ he mumbled, eyes darting towards the floor.

 

‘’But I’m  _ already _ concerned, and I’m starting to think it’s something really bad,’’ Rantaro said, ‘’You can trust me like you could last week, right?’’

 

‘’Actually...’’ his voice trembled, the honesty flooding in from his previous track of lies. ‘’It’s… related to last week’s incident…’’

 

So Rantaro was right. And he hated it.

 

‘’Oh,’’ he replied, bowing his head down with a frown. ‘’To be honest, I wanted to talk to you more about it later, but… do you mean that your sister is back in town?’’

 

Kiyo nodded with a sigh which sounded like the whine of someone who had just been rejected from the job or school they had admired their whole life. ‘’I’m not too surprised you could guess.’’ His hands crept up to his arms, ready to squeeze them like Rantaro noticed he did almost every time he was stressed or afraid.

 

“Did she… do anything to you? Did she ask you to meet up or anything?” Rantaro asked, squeezing the edges of the couch without noticing, his fingers digging into the soft material from being so scared of what he was about to learn. “Tell me everything, not just from today,” he whispered as his final words of what he would call encouragement.

 

Kiyo looked at the ground as he started explaining what happened, how she had showed up at the motel... how he had felt like he was trapped and couldn’t breathe. No, clearly he hadn’t just  _ felt _ like it, he  _ was _ trapped, he couldn’t breathe. That’s what he had experienced nearly every single day back in Washington. 

 

Rantaro didn’t interrupt him as he listened and waited for him to finish, no matter how long it could take. He was disgusted by what he heard Kiyo’s pathetic excuse of a big sister had done, to say the least, but he had to be the strong one in the moment, the one who wouldn’t start tearing up and bending over as the flashbacks flooded over his entire mind and body. The one who hadn’t actually had experienced the events firsthand in the past, all the pain both emotionally and physically, messing with his mind until he didn’t know what was right and what was wrong, until mentioning his old best friend made him wince on an instant as he’d get punished for it, until his skin was so scarred it wouldn’t even heal anymore, until his knees couldn’t handle touching the ground anymore, until the hands around his neck finally stopped him from breathing.

 

No. It wasn’t his pain. It was Kiyo’s, yet he could feel every last bit of it from looking at the eyes of the other, the tears streaming down them, the tears that now were actually able to come out as he feared he had completely ran out of them last year. The way simply saying her name, no, just calling her  _ sister  _ was enough, made Kiyo’s face twitch at the memories and the pupils in his eyes dilate in fear. For a moment, the world started swaying around Rantaro as he was sure he couldn’t take any more of this without starting to sob along with the male in front of him.

 

Once Kiyo was finished, his voice barely carried further than a whisper, cracking like there was no tomorrow. And who could blame him? Absolutely no one, that was the answer. He hadn’t done  _ anything _ wrong. He had done nothing to deserve such a horrible past or present. 

 

Yet he had got it and it was so, so, _ so  _ unfair Rantaro couldn’t respond. He was drowning in guilt, knowing that the happenings of the past four years possibly had started because of the night they spent together that _one_ time. He knew it wasn’t  _ just _ for that reason, that the  _ monster-in-a-human’s-body _ who dared to call herself Kiyo’s sister was even more messed up than just jealous. But he couldn’t help the way his self-consciousness pounded at the back of his head, making his head ache and his heart constrict.

 

“That was…” Rantaro began, his voice having the same qualities as Kiyo’s even though his didn’t have  _ any  _ reason to be that way. “Kiyo, I... I can’t even begin to imagine what kind of pain you must’ve gone through.” His eyes didn’t leave Kiyo’s, he wouldn’t have dared to do that even if a bomb had happened to explode right outside the building. He didn’t want Kiyo to doubt, even for a  _ single _ second, that he didn’t care or that he wasn’t there for him. Because he cared way too fucking much to even comprehend what a rational person would’ve done in a situation like this.

 

He wanted to show that Kiyo was safe there, with Rantaro, and that he’d never let him be hurt again. That was what he was planning a week ago, but it didn’t go according to plan. Rantaro was ready to do  _ anything _ for Kiyo, anything that would’ve made him stop crying, stop taking ragged breaths.

 

So Rantaro grabbed one of Kiyo’s hands in his, wrapping both of his own around it. He could see the way the other’s eye twitched to look straight at him, a tear rolling down his perfectly smooth skin. He had feared the sudden touch would’ve reminded Kiyo of- of his sister, would’ve made him jump up from his seat in panic, would’ve made him connect the touch coming from Rantaro and the hurtful one of his sister’s in his mind to be one and the same. 

 

But it didn’t. Kiyo didn’t react by grasping his hand back or anything, but he didn’t show any sign of being scared of him, of being uncomfortable by the contact. And Rantaro smiled, with a huge uncertainty in his heart, but still smiling. “You... you are so brave, Kiyo. I really hope you know that.” He felt out of breath even without having spoken anything. “I’m so glad you could trust me with this, and… I’ll do my best to help you in any way I can.”

 

A hint of ease could be seen on Kiyo’s face, a singular tear forming in his right eye and rolling down. Rantaro remembered learning somewhere that the eye a tear came from marked which reason you were crying for. If he only remembered which one meant which.

 

“And we’ll get you help,” he stated, his voice starting to build up to its usual deepness and confidence. Not quite there yet, but on its way. “I- I promise,” he swore, bringing their entangled hands towards his lips and placing a delicate and soft, almost a non-existent kiss on Kiyo’s pale knuckle, finally taking a moment to break the eye-contact and close his eyes to show how much he meant the physical contact. A huge rush of euphoria took over him as he felt the other male squeeze his hand back, fingers not trembling anymore. “That as long as I’m here, I won’t let you get hurt again.” Rantaro finished his promise by intertwining their fingers and returning the loving gaze towards Kiyo’s eyes again. It looked as if he was smiling, his eyes squinting in the way they usually did.

 

And as they sat there, on the old and worn out couch inside of a radio station, the next host able to come in any moment they wanted, Rantaro’s heart beating faster than it had for the past four years, Kiyo _ smiling _ again and squeezing his hand, showing complete trust in the other, they felt as if everything was going to be okay. 

 

And maybe it was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so moving past... that ^
> 
> I've felt a big lack of inspiration for this story lately and I don't really know what to do about it... Like I *love* the concept of this story and I love the comments you guys leave but I... I don't know? I don't really know what or how to write anything?
> 
> That might be a big lie since I managed to write this chapter until the end today, at 3 a.m, with no idea what I was doing but still managing to write so y'know, maybe this will work out but I'm way too tired to make any sense right now,,,,
> 
> If I don't update next weekend it's because I'm being forced on a family trip with some unpleasant people,,, h elp


	16. I am a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo has a lot of existential crises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we writers blockin' and depressionin'

 

It had been four days since Kiyo came complete apart in front of Rantaro’s very eyes. Remembering it always made him a little sheepish, how ridiculously he had just let everything spill out without a stop. But he knew that he could trust Rantaro with anything, so the feeling wore off without a second thought every time.

 

It had been four days since Rantaro had insisted he’d live at his apartment for the time being, saying that it’d be for the best if he didn’t return to his motel in case the cause of all his pain would be there, waiting for him to come back to her.

 

Four nights he had slept in Rantaro’s bed, the other male insisting he himself would sleep on the couch. After a lot of arguing and assuring that he would not feel uncomfortable from Kiyo’s part, they had decided they’d share the bed, his only concern being trapping Rantaro in his arms in his sleep.

 

Three mornings when Kiyo had woken up in the apartment alone, the owner of it nowhere in sight, and the fourth one was no different.

 

It wasn’t a surprise, as Rantaro had informed him on Sunday that he’d have his final exams that week, so he’d be gone for a few hours each morning. How he could focus during those with everything that was going on and whether he actually had time to study for any of them remained a mystery even for the greatest of anthropologists, but Kiyo admired all of his efforts nevertheless.

 

Waking up alone wasn’t _that_ big of a problem for him, knowing that he was safe from everything going on outside in the apartment. What was going on inside his mind, though, was another issue entirely, one he hated having to dwell on.

 

Yes, he was scared, terrified of how he would eventually have to go back to that damned motel to get clean clothes (he couldn’t keep borrowing Rantaro’s forever), his notes and other necessities to take care of himself. At a point, he’d even have to face the monster that could even now be there, waiting for him. He was scared, but an oddly comforting aura loomed around the space around him, making his spirit positive in a way he couldn’t explain.

 

The fact that by now Kiyo was certain he was _in love_ with the owner of the apartment might have had something to do with it. 

 

And the fact that he left him a homemade breakfast every single morning didn’t help the matter.

 

Kiyo usually remembered everything, no matter if it was the way someone reacted to being irritated or the way his English teacher had been caught cheating on their wife with the football team’s couch six years ago, he didn’t usually forget anything he found even the tiniest bit interesting. That’s why the situation he was in right now was so strange.

 

He didn’t even remember giving Kaede his number at any point, but it was obvious he had by the way his phone received a notification from her when it turned on. His battery had ran out the previous night, so he had decided to charge it now and turn it back on as he ate his breakfast. The phone screen didn’t display a name, but the received message did. It was from the morning, so it wasn’t recent.

 

_‘Hey, it’s Kaede and um… the boss said if you don’t show up to work today he has to fire you so… please show up? I’m not there rn because of exams but good luck!!’_

 

How curious. He had completely forgotten he had a job during his long days of avoiding mental breakdowns in other ways.

 

Being fired wouldn’t even be the worst thing that were to happen in his life at the moment, but there was no way to hurt himself like that on purpose. So he finished the food in a rush, cursing himself silently for not having time to wash the dishes, but he supposed getting to work would be more important.

 

Soon the front door clicked shut behind him, and the comforting feeling escaped his body.

 

Kiyo reached back for the handle, thinking that perhaps it wasn’t the _worst_ thing to lose a few dollars. It seemed as if the world didn’t agree with him, since he had locked the door behind him without realising it.

 

Oh, well, at least he’ll get out for a change. 

 

Checking the clock halfway through his journey towards his place of work, it was eleven p.m. and he could _faintly_ remember having a morning shift on Wednesdays, meaning things were not looking too good for him, but were they ever?

 

Losing the small earnings he was making would mean he’d eventually run out. He did not have a family he wanted to acknowledge who he could get help from. He couldn’t keep sleeping at Rantaro’s apartment and draining his savings forever. Living together with him did sound good otherwise, though. But… Kiyo had no idea what he was supposed to do from now on. Even if he didn’t get fired, he didn’t want to work at a coffee shop forever. Yet he didn’t know what he wanted to do eventually, what he aspired to be. He had only ever wanted to study and practice anthropology, and he had no idea how he could get money from that. There were a lot of things he didn’t know, it seemed.

 

He didn’t notice much as he walked, but he did feel the way his nails dug into his palms and the way his breath kept hitching, as though he couldn’t do it properly.

 

Rantaro had, exactly on the Tuesday night when they were watching a show he had suggested on his couch, told him that if Kiyo was going to panic when he was alone, he should find five things he could see, four things he could touch, three things he could hear, two things he could smell and a single thing he could taste. He had continued to laugh and apologize for not being able to give him too good of advice.

 

But, perhaps it could work now.

 

Five things he could see. Okay, there was the neon sign attached to one of the bars in the part of the town he was in, it still had its lights on even though it was light outside, wasting unnecessary electricity. There were the two women smoking cigarettes near it, one holding a child by hand while doing it, completely ignoring how the poor thing was coughing their lungs out. That kind of acting could be considered monstrous, if you didn’t notice the way the mother was barely standing upright, looking as tired as if she hadn’t slept for a week with the dark violet bags under her eyes. She was ghastly pale, too. Perhaps the child had kept her up all night.

 

That’s two things, that’s good.

 

Kiyo turned around a corner, to the street the coffee shop was located at. There was a big splash of blue paint on the sidewalk, the paint can not too far away from the incident. It seemed fresh, and might’ve come from one of the apartments on top of the shops on the ground floor.

 

He got to the door and entered the building, ignoring how he could hear the bell above the door ring and the smell of fresh coffee invade his lungs, as he needed two more things to see.

 

He could’ve focused on the different customers there, the surprised looking manager behind the counter who usually always looked annoyed by him, or even the little boy at one of the tables, one who should’ve probably been at school but instead was drinking hot chocolate while scrolling on his phone. No, he _should’ve_ focused on them. 

 

Instead his eyes shot to his sister at the table beside the little boy’s.

 

It was odd how he felt more frustrated than scared.

 

Not even when she stood up, did he take a step back with a scared look in his eyes. Instead, he held back a sigh and crossed his arms, even if they were almost shaking if he wasn’t to control himself.

 

“Korekiyo,” she started while walking up to him, and Kiyo wanted to run, he admitted.

 

Her stance was more weak than before, much more weak. Her skin was pale, even worse than the woman’s outside. It must’ve been at least 70 degrees outside, the weather being calm for once without the torturing rain, yet she was wearing a thick sweater.

 

And for a mere second, Kiyo thought that he was stronger than her. And he embraced that thought with everything he could, doing his best not to let anything show through the metaphorical mask he wore over the half of his face which wasn’t covered.

 

“I’ve been missing you for a few days now,” she sounded honest, and it terrified him. That was it for being strong. “I… saw some things in your room about this place and tried to find you.”

 

_Why didn’t he just stay at the apartment?_

 

_It wasn’t too late to run._

 

He couldn’t run.

 

“And the big man behind the counter, he, _hah,_ he thought I was you since we look quite similar,  and… he fired me?” she chuckled weakly before coughing into her hand twice, her throat dry. “I’m very sorry, Korekiyo...”

 

She looked so… vulnerable. So innocent, so honest, not a hint of deceit or cruelty in her voice.. She… looked the way she used to everytime her condition used to get worse, like Kiyo was everything that mattered to her at the moment. 

 

He swallowed, crossing his arms. He - he shouldn’t get caught up in her web of lies, he shouldn’t trust anything she let out of that mouth of hers. But, if that was the case… why did he feel as though he could believe her?

 

“It’s okay…” he whispered, voice trembling more than he meant for it to.

 

“If you need any help, just remember,” she continued, taking a step closer to him, and he couldn’t bring himself to move, freezing in his place. She smiled softly, her lips painted with the color of blood, “If you come back home, our father will help you. So will I.”

 

And as if on cue, like an angel having just fallen from heaven, the front door burst open with the bells attached to it going wild, a hectic looking girl with blonde hair and pink everything flooding inside the shop in a rush, efficiently saving Kiyo from having to reply. 

 

Kaede.

 

He got to the conclusion that the girl was running to the shop from the campus, as she had her final exams that week too. She stopped in her tracks, most likely taken aback by the two people before her who looked almost the exact same, if it wasn’t for the height difference and the other’s mask.

 

Kaede opened her mouth once, twice, not getting anything out as she eyed the other person present. Finally, on the third try, she called out, “Kiyo, you actually came!”

 

“Yes…” He felt relief flooding through his entire body at the presence of the girl, like she was the key to the cage he had been trapped in just seconds ago. “It was for nothing, though, as I… got fired.”

 

“Oh,” the girl’s face dropped, lips curving into a frown. Kiyo saw her glance at his sister again, eyes widening just the tiniest bit, but he himself didn’t dare to turn his head to look. “Well, I guess you had to have a lot of things on your mind in order to forget to come to work, so… I hope you’re doing okay,” she smiled in a sad, no, in a _pitiful_ way.

 

“I’m-” _he wasn’t,_ “I’m fine.” 

 

Kaede ran a hand through her hair, brushing blonde strands off her face as she nodded. “Good, I hope we can talk more soon, and…” her eyes moved back to his sister, “Who’s this?”

 

He could feel the smile in her words as she spoke, “I’m Korekiyo’s sister.”

 

“Oh, I could’ve guessed!” she chuckled. “But Kiyo, I don’t think you mentioned having a sister? How come?” the blonde raised an eyebrow at Kiyo as she offered her hand forward, planning to shake hands with the other female.

 

Kiyo didn’t reply, but instead turned his face in order to see what was happening, coming to see his sister making no effort to shake Kaede’s hand back. 

 

She coughed, “So, are you friends with my dear Korekiyo?”

 

“Dear?” the shorter girl mused, kind of a crooked smile on her face as she hesitantly let her hand drop back down to her side. “Yeah, we’re friends.” There really was no limit to how much Kaede could smile, it appeared as though every time she spoke it shone brighter and brighter. “But we haven’t really had time to chat lately, and… and gosh, I have to get to work, I don’t want to be late for not announcing myself.”

 

“Go ahead, we don’t want to distract you,” his sister hummed. “Korekiyo and I are actually in a rush to get to his motel as well, we have more things to discuss.”

 

“Actually-” Kiyo interrupted. All he had to do was ask to join Kaede, and he’d be fine. That’s everything he had to do, such a simple task, just opening his mouth and speaking up. But when he tried to do that, no words came out, he wasn’t able to form them.

 

“Nevermind, have a pleasant day,” he mumbled, knowing well one could only get help if they allowed themselves to be helped.

 

Kaede shot him a loving smile before waving a goodbye and running off to the counter.

 

His sister chuckled weakly before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let us get going, then,” she squeezed it with a hint of force before leading him out of the shop.

 

 

 


	17. And one day we'll run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro finds Kiyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Is it motivation?

 

 

It was a Thursday afternoon. That meant only one more day of final exams before Rantaro’s possible graduation. If he survived through that, through one more day, he could enjoy a summer without any worries, hopefully Kiyo included.

 

That was all he could think about as he walked home from the campus, how everything was going to be fine soon. And the thought didn’t leave his mind as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment instead of using the elevator (his way of draining some excess energy). He was so damn ready to spend the summer with the most important person in his life.

 

Rantaro unlocked the front door as usual, storming in with his euphoria barging inside right behind. “Hey, Kiyo?” he called out, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter and shrugging his bag off his shoulder, “Guess who totally aced his exams today?”

 

No one replied.

 

“Kiyo?” Rantaro walked past the kitchen, noticing the unwashed dishes in the sink, which was very uncommon for the other male to do. He looked through the entire apartment, not finding an indication of any human life in there.

 

His first thought was that something had happened, but the second told him that Kiyo could’ve very well taken a walk or something similar. Anyone would get uncomfortable if they were stuck in an apartment for days on end. Rantaro was also pretty sure he hadn’t seen Kiyo go to work in a while, so maybe that’s where the male had gone.

 

…

 

Maybe it was for the best if Rantaro checked up on him.

 

So he pulled his phone out and chose Kiyo’s number, placing the device against his ear. He’d just ask if the male was okay and then hang up, maybe go for a jog or something afterwards. He didn’t know yet that his jog would be much more aggressive and fast-paced than he expected.

 

But the phone rang, and rang, and rang, until finally going to voicemail - an automatic one, because who recorded their own anymore? Rantaro sighed as he ended the call, swiping up in his contact list to get to Kaede. If he was at work, Kaede was probably there too.

 

Before hitting the call button, a dark thought invaded Rantaro’s mind. What if… Kiyo’s sister had found him? She had found him before, she could probably find him now. God, if that was the case, Rantaro didn’t know what to do. He definitely wouldn’t hesitate to beat someone up if his thoughts were right.

 

But hopefully they weren’t.

 

He began the call and placed the phone on his ear yet again. This time, though, the phone in the other line was picked up right away, Kaede’s enthusiastic voice filling the speaker.

 

“Oh, hey, Rantaro! What’s up?”

 

“Hi… are you at work right now?” he asked, leaning against the kitchen counter and trying to act as though he wasn’t at all worried. He leaned so far the edge came to contact with his ribs, and rather roughly at that, but he didn’t move.

 

There was some shuffling in the background, but Kaede soon replied; “Oh, yeah, I just got on my break, actually.”

 

“Is Kiyo there?”

 

_ There was nothing to worry about, _ he told himself, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was going to go wrong soon.

 

“Uh…” There was a long pause, like she had something to say but she didn’t know how to say it, or something like that. Finally, she continued, “No, he isn’t here, and I think he won’t be showing up anymore... He, um, he left with his  _ sister, _ actually. Did you know that he has one?  _ They look really similar, hah.” _

 

…

 

“Rantaro? Hello?”

  
  


There are times when time stops, and times when your heart skips a beat. 

 

If you’re unlucky, both of them might happen at the exact same time, and that’s precisely what happened to Rantaro. 

 

Or, it was more like time moved so fast it felt as though it had stopped. He had ended the phone call and was already running down the staircase in his building before he could even process what he was doing.

 

Kiyo was out there somewhere with the devil, and Rantaro had no idea where. The city was big, the city had highways, the city had airports. The two could be literally anywhere and, fuck, if Rantaro at some point had kept his composure, it sure as hell wasn’t now.

 

He was running through the streets (Where? Where was he running?), and all he could think about was if Kiyo was safe, if he was in danger, if he was hurting. Honestly, his feet hurt from running as much as his heart did from worrying. If his sister had tried anything,  _ anything, _ his knuckles would soon hurt just as much.

 

Rantaro found himself jogging towards Kiyo’s motel, the one where his sister had found him in the first place. It was the only place he knew of where they could be. God, why would Kiyo ever voluntarily go somewhere with that- that  _ bitch? _ Kaede would’ve most likely said something if Kiyo was dragged away with force, right? Or, maybe she would’ve if Rantaro wasn’t such an impulsive idiot and hadn’t quit the call right away without even knowing where he was going to go.

 

As he got to the motel - which looked a lot more like a hotel, contrary to what Kiyo kept saying - a taxi was getting ready to drive off the front of it. Rantaro was in the middle of having a heart attack as he almost got hit by the taxi when he tried to run across the street to the actual building. Thankfully, he didn’t get hit, but the driver sure sent some aggressive slurs in his direction. They went unheard, though, as Rantaro continued his journey inside of the building, his lungs just a few minutes from collapsing.

  
When Rantaro finally got up the stairs to the floor Kiyo was supposed to have his room in, he stopped, almost collapsing as he tried to gather his breath. He… wasn’t sure of the correct room number.

 

Cursing rather forcefully, he dug out his phone from his pocket, hoping that this time his friend would reply. And, to his surprise, the call was picked up right when he had the chance to put the phone to his ear.

 

“Rantaro… I’m sorry I didn’t reply before, I was-”

 

The sound of his voice, his normal voice almost made Rantaro cry right then and there. Almost, thank god, because suddenly bursting into tears in the middle of an empty hallway would’ve been very unlike him.

 

“Are you at the motel?” Rantaro interrupted, trying to contain his excitement of Kiyo actually replying to him. “What’s your room number?”

 

“Uh… yes, yes I am, and… it’s at the end of the hallway on the left, how did you-”

 

“Did your sister leave?” he continued as he began walking towards the direction Kiyo gave him directions to.  _ Let the answer be yes, let the answer be yes,  _ he thought.

 

He could swear he heard a swallow from the other end before Kiyo spoke up again, “I’m… not sure how you obtained that information, but… yes. I got her to leave.”

 

The sigh of relief Rantaro let out could not have been more major as he reached the door that was supposed to be Kiyo’s. He didn’t know what else to say, so he held the phone to his ear, knocked on the door, and waited.

 

After a short amount of waiting, the door opened before him, a Kiyo without his mask on standing behind it, still holding the phone to his ear. He… looked rather normal. If the old marks on his neck could be considered normal, that is. He appeared a bit surprised at seeing Rantaro, but not upset or at the brink of tears.

 

“Are you okay…?” Rantaro swallowed, the phone still on his ear as well. God, his heartbeat was still going fast, but this time of relief, of happiness. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat, he wanted to pull Kiyo in his arms and hold him closely and forget about how scared he was just a minute ago. 

 

His eyes were at the brink of watering. No, no, he couldn’t be the one to start crying in this situation.

 

“I- yes,” Kiyo replied, and Rantaro catched the way his bottom lip was quivering. He also catched the way his tongue slid over it in a rush, and the way his own heart was pounding against his chest again.

 

“Thank god,” he sighed right away, dropping his phone - on the floor? Or in his pocket? He wasn’t sure - and taking a step forwards. And he knew it wasn’t what he was supposed to do in the moment, in fact almost anything else would’ve been more rational, but he was just so relieved to see Kiyo okay, so happy that his sister wasn’t there anymore, so… so in love. So Rantaro took the leap, taking the other male’s face in his hands and pulling him down, down enough to meet his lips.

 

Kiyo froze under his touch, and for a second Rantaro was sure he had just fucked up severely. He was ready to pull away, but when he felt Kiyo’s lips press back against his with more force, the male’s hand cupping his face, all of the negative thoughts in Rantaro’s mind dissolved into thin air.

 

The man he loved was okay.

 

 


	18. If you're lonely, come be lonely with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but i hope the context makes up for it :'))
> 
> Chapter name by my friend again whose username i can't remember again, I'm so sorry

 

 

Loving Korekiyo Shinguji was easy. 

 

Rantaro could gaze at him for hours, smiling every single time he tucked away a strand of hair behind his ear, revealing the ear piercing he still had from getting dared in high school. He could arrive wherever they had agreed to meet up at, and immediately feel at home at the sight of Kiyo. Kiyo could smile at him through his mask and melt away every single speck of stress haunting Rantaro’s mind, he could laugh in the mysterious and ridiculously adorable way he always did with the one syllable repeating and repeating, and make Rantaro want to create a playlist just for his laughter. 

 

Kiyo could abandon Rantaro for years after telling him that he loved him, and Rantaro would still love him the second he came back. Because it was what he did, without even having to think about it.

 

In fact, loving him felt so natural and effortless to Rantaro that he wasn’t sure if there had ever been a time he wasn’t in love with his best friend. 

 

Even if there had been times when he really,  _ really  _ wished he could let that feeling go. Failing at that for four whole years in a row felt, well, frustrating and as though Rantaro was missing a part of himself, his other half. After Kiyo returned, the intensity of all the ignored and pushed away feelings all came roaming back, reminding Rantaro of just how much he loved the man. And how much he always would.

 

And, when Kiyo had kissed him back, Rantaro realised that maybe he felt the same way too.

 

It took him falling onto the bed in Kiyo’s room - his both hands holding Kiyo’s and the kiss bruising with the passion by that point - to realise he shouldn’t be doing it like this. Rantaro pulled back, pleased at how Kiyo tried to follow his movement.

 

_ “Hey,” _ he chuckled just slightly, the almost invisible string of saliva between their lips cutting off as he smiled at the other. “You okay?”

 

Kiyo smiled just as gently, his lips swollen, a hint of crimson decorating his cheeks as he brushed Rantaro’s bangs off his face. “I am now.”

 

No matter how glad Rantaro was to have the male safe, there was still a rather big elephant in the room, forcing him to back away more, but not let go of Kiyo’s hand. Definitely not that.

 

“I’m glad,” Rantaro hummed one last time, his heart not pounding at his throat from the kiss anymore, but calming down for now. “So… do you want to talk about it?”

 

And Kiyo, that bastard, brushed a strand of his hair behind the single pierced ear as he sighed. His eyes didn’t lose the shine they held while kissing Rantaro, but he lowered them to his lap.

 

“There’s… not too much to talk about. I tried to get her to leave with any leverage I possessed, but when she didn’t, I had to… do something I’m not too proud of.” That was… vague. Rantaro wasn’t going to force him to talk, but his mind easily went into the darker options.

 

“It’s not what you might imagine, I promise.” Kiyo must’ve read his thoughts or something, from the way he replied. “But… I’m just glad she’s finally gone. I don’t think she will be coming back. Soon, at least.”

 

“I’m glad too. Like, really glad, Kiyo,” Rantaro shook his head in amusement, squeezing Kiyo’s hand, “This can be a fresh start for you…  _ hell, _ for us… if you’re up for that.” Maybe - he shouldn’t have added that last part. He could only hope the response would be positive.

 

“I am not at all opposed to that,” Kiyo chuckled, his hand not taken by Rantaro’s coming up to cup the male’s face, and oh man, Rantaro’s face was burning. No, not just his body, but every fiber of his being if he was being dramatic. His entire body was glowing from the way Kiyo was treating him. He felt so happy.

 

The male continued, the corner of his lips quirking up into a smile, “And to be more specific… I’d like to-”

 

“I love you.”

 

It ripped out of Rantaro’s throat before he could tell for it not to, but once it had, he didn’t regret it at all. Damn, his heart was pounding hard against his chest again. It felt as though his necklace was shaking in the beat of his heart under the fabric of his shirt.

 

Kiyo’s eyes widened, more than usual when he was caught off guard, his lips still slightly parted from being interrupted.  _ Great job, _ Rantaro.

 

_ “Oh.” _

 

That’s it, Rantaro moved too quickly and ruined everything. Well, at least it was all out in the open now. He wouldn’t have to remind himself daily that him and Kiyo weren’t actually dating anymore, because it damn sure felt like they were every time they hung out. Maybe this was for the better, maybe he’d survive the response he’d get.

 

“...I got my sister to leave by telling her we are engaged.”

 

Or maybe he wouldn’t.

 

 


End file.
